Love?
by Harukieru39Z
Summary: Semua penantian panjang itu terbayarkan di malam berselimut duka. Akhirnya Ciel menyadari sikap egois dan keras kepalanya selama ini. Pertengkaran selalu tak dapat terelakkan./"Ya ampun, tuan muda sudah dewasa.."/"Menurut ayah? Itu dia di sana. Di atas kasurku.."/"Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri? "/ WARNING for this chapter! CHAPTER 9 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Love?

CAUTION:

BL, OOC, Lime, Lemon akan menyusul-maybe;I'm not promise so don't expect too much-

So I put this story in rate M for safety.

Chara belongs to Yana Toboso

Story by Me

.

.

Aku mulai merasa gelisah saat kau melihat tepat kearahku. Entah sejak kapan aku berpikiran seperti itu. Yang jelas, saat ini aku tak ingin berada di dekatmu. Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengambil jarak darimu. Sampai perasaanku kembali normal

.

.

Ini merupakan awal musim semi yang penuh dengan sakura. Ini juga merupakan awal kehidupanku di SMA. Aku mengharapkan kisah SMA yang indah dan semangat agar kelak aku dapat mengingat kenanganku kembali semasa SMA.

Tak perlu memakan waktu lama buatku untuk beradaptasi dan memilki banyak teman di sekolah khusus laki-laki ini. Bahkan aku sudah menonjol di kelas dan menjadi murid kesayangan para guruku. Aku selalu dibangga-banggakan. Yah, aku cukup senang, tapi aku tak pernah mengharapkan untuk dibangga-banggakan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menikmati masa-masa SMA ini.

Pertengahan semester, aku masuk ke klub memanah. _Well_, semua berjalan lancar dan aku dapat mengikuti peraturan dan latihan yang diberikan. Selain itu, teman-temanku juga bertambah. Tapi bukan itu saja, aku juga bertemu dengannya. Sang ketua klub memanah plus ketua dorm olahraga yang juga seniorku, Sebastian Michaelis.

Kuakui, Sebastian senpai benar-benar baik dan jago memanah. Mungkin juga karena itu dia dipilih untuk jadi ketua klub itu. Semakin hari kami jadi sering bertemu. Kadang berpapasan di jalan,di perpustakaan, kadang juga Sebastian senpai sengaja datang ke kelasku untuk mengajakku mengobrol ataupun ke kantin. Dan karena itu.. semakin lama, jarak diantara kami semakin dekat.

Hingga pernah suatu ketika, teman-teman kami menggosipkan kalau aku dan Sebastian senpai itu PACARAN! Yah, aku hanya diam dan tak menaggapi. Toh mereka akan capek sendiri. Lagipula, buat apa aku marah. Kenyataannya kami kan memang hanya sekedar TEMAN. Tidak lebih. Ya, bagiku seperti itu.

Dan suatu malam dimana pikiranku dibuat kacau terjadi.

Tepatnya di akhir bulan lalu. Sebastian senpai mengajakku kekamarnya. Alasannya cukup logis, 'minta diajarin matematika'. Well, aku menurutinya dan mengikutinya kekamarnya. Berdua di dalam kamar yang sama. Berarti akan hanya ada KAMI. Ya, toh kami sama-sama laki-laki. Tak mungkin akan terjadi 'sesuatu' kan?

"Nah, yang ini seperti ini. Lalu di kalikan dengan hasil sebelumnya lalu diakarkan. Mengerti kan Seba—..senpai?"

"Ciel.. kau pakai shampo apa? Aku suka wanginya.."

Slurp~

"nghh.. s-senpai.. a-apa yang kau lakukan? H-hentikan.. Hngg,,,"

Entah ini disebut apa, yang jelas saat itu Sebastian senpai menciumi rambutku diteruskan dengan turun menciumi dan menjilati leher jenjangku. Sementara jari-jari dinginnya menari dibalik kaosku. Mungkin ini yang disebut pemerkosaan? Tapi.. ini bukan seperti itu. ini sesuatu yang tidak terpaksa. Tapi bukan berarti aku menerima perlakuannya. Aku hanya tak bisa berontak. Karena dia senpaiku. Senpai yang kukagumi. Kalau ini bukan pemerkosaan... lalu ini disebut apa?

Ketika pagi menyapa dan membangunkanku, aku sudah berada dalam dekapan Sebastian senpai diatas kasurnya dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh polos kami. Tangan kekarnya memelukku dengan erat. Dengkuran halusnya terdengar ditelingaku. Dan kehangatan dari tubuhnya... begitu terasa dikulitku. Dan tanpa kusadari, pipiku memanas. Kenapa? Aku juga tak tau mengapa.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Sebastian senpai semakin dekat denganku. Ia mulai berani untuk menyentuhku. Bahkan di perpustakaan, ia pernah menciumku di depan teman-temannya saat kami belajar kelompok. Dan anehnya, aku tak marah ataupun berontak. Aku hanya menurutinya. Seakan ia menghipnotisku. Dan setelah ia menciumku, wajahku akan tersipu dan memanas. Entah ini disebut apa. Semua ini membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Ini aneh..

Aku mulai merasa ada yang salah pada diriku. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Saat aku dekat dengan Sebastian senpai, jantungku selalu berdebar-debar. Apa ini yang disebut cinta? Kalau benar memang begitu, berarti... aku tidak normal? Aku homo? Aku gay? Oh Tuhan! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus keluar dari bayang-bayang akan dirinya.

Dan tepat keesokan harinya, aku meletakkan surat di lokernya. Kuharap ia mengert.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar menghormatimu. Makanya aku tak bisa berontak dan menolak setiap ajakan ataupun sentuhan yang kau berikan padaku. Kurasa hubungan kita terlalu jauh. Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku laki-laki, dan begitupun denganmu. Aku akan anggap kejadian 'malam' itu dan malam-malam lainnya terjadi karena kau mabuk dan ketidaksengajaan. Aku tak akan mengingatnya lagi. Jadi, mulai sekarang kuharap hubungan kita tak lebih dari seorang teman. Kutulis surat ini bukan karena aku benci padamu. Malah sebaliknya.

Aku menyayangi senpai.

Maafkan aku"

Dan sejak saat itu, hubungan kami merenggang. Bahkan aku sengaja untuk absen dan tidak masuk klub beberapa minggu terakhir.

Hingga sekarang...

"Oi Ciel!" salah satu teman Sebastian senpai, Grey memanggilku dan menepuk pundakku pelan. Saat itu aku tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Grey senpai?"ucapku menoleh kearah pria berambut putih itu.

"Lagi-lagi membaca. Setiap kali bertemu kamu pasti kau sedang membaca. Entah itu di perpus ataupun di halaman sekolah. Kau kutu buku ya? Hehe.."

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya mencari kesibukan."jawabku mengalihkan kembali pandanganku kebuku yang kupegang.

"Mencari kesibukan eh? Atau lebih tepatnya, mengalihkan pikiranmu dari Sebastian hmm? _Am I hit the point~_?"ucap Grey senpai tepat di telingaku. Jujur aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi, karena ia baru saja menyebutkannya, mungkin ada benarnya juga kalimat tadi.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Tujuanku murni hanya untuk mencari kesibukan kok.."

_Well_, aku berbohong.

"Ck, baiklah aku percaya itu. Hei, sudah dengar belum kalau Sebby punya kekasih baru? Pasti kau tidak tau kan?"

"Ngg? Kekasih baru? Sebastian senpai? T-tunggu! BARU berarti maksudmu ada yang lama?"tanyaku dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat baru. Dan seketika itu juga Grey senpai yang tengah duduk di sampingku tertawa tertahan.

"Pfffttt! Hahaha...! Kau ini! Kau pura-pura bodoh ya? Tentu saja kekasih lamanya itu KAU! Padahal kalian yang menjalani hubungan, tapi kenapa kau sampai tidak tau kalau kalian itu pacaran?! Aishhh..~"terlihat Grey senpai geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bukan seperti itu! Kami itu tidak pernah menjalani hubungan yang seperti Grey senpai dan semua orang pikirkan! Selama ini kami hanya berteman! Hanya saja... hanya saja kami cukup dekat belakangan itu.. ya, tidak lebih.." tuturku dengan raut wajah sedikit...sedih?

Angin perlahan berhembus dari arah jendela di samping kanan kami. Menerpa buku yang sedang ku baca dan membuat lembaran-lembaran buku itu membuka lembarannya sendiri.

"Ah! Aaa..! Aku belum menandai lembaran tadi yang ku baca! Duh.. halaman berapa tadi?"

Aku membolak-balikkan tiap lembaran buku itu dengan tak tentu. Mencoba mencari lembaran terakhir yang kubaca tadi. Tapi.. kenapa? Kenapa pikiranku jadi kacau begini ya?

"Hei.. hei Ciel.." panggil Grey senpai yang ternyata sedari tadi mengamatiku.

"Ah.. y-ya?" sahutku tanpa berpaling menghadapnya. Engtah kenapa, aku hanya tak ingin...

"Oh ayolah Ci—el..? HEI!"

Tes. Tes.

...melihatku menangis.

Dan saat itu juga, di hadapannya aku menangis. Aku ingin berhenti menagis, tapi air mata ini tak dapat berhenti mangalir. Tangan yang lebih besar dariku itu merengkuh tubuhku. Mencoba menenangkanku yang mulai terisak_. Oh I'm such a cry baby now_..

XXX

Setelah semua kejadian tadi siang, aku mengerti bahwa kenyataannya.. aku mencintai Sebastian senpai. Yah, aku memang terlambat mengakuinya. Soalnya, bagiku hubungan cowok dengan cowok itu hal yang aneh dan tak pernah ada dipikiranku. Tapi sekarang, semua lari dari fakta.

Ohya, soal yang tadi siang di perpustakaan itu, setelah Grey senpai berhasil menenangkanku ia bercerita bahwa kekasih baru Sebastian senpai sekarang itu seorang WANITA! Ya W-A-N-I-T-A! Lalu,berarti dia itu NORMAL dan bukan HOMO? Kalau begitu, apa artinya 'beberapa bulan' terakhir itu? Apa dia tidak sengaja menyukaiku? Bahkan.. kami telah melakukan 'itu' beberapa kali. Apalagi, kata Grey senpai kalau wanita itu seorang model. Pasti cantik sekali.

Prakk. Srrrr...

"Eh! Aishh.. kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi ceroboh ya? Hah~~" aku tak sengaja menumpahkan susu yang sedang ku minum. Dan bodohnya, gelas itu jatuh dari tanganku. Peganganku tak terlalui kuat karena melamun. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah melap lantai ini dengan kain.

.

.

Dikamar yang lain...

Terlihat Grey dan Sebastian tengah bercakap-cakap diatas kasur Sebastian. Sebastian terlihat mengenakan baju kemeja abu-abu yang kerahnya yak terkancing.

"Oi Sebas..!" panggil pria berambut putih, Grey.

"Ada apa? Kau juga mau kucarikan teman kencan seorang model? Beast punya banyak teman model yang cantik plus sexy . Kau akan suka..!" tawar Sebastian pada sahabatnya itu. Namun kelihatannya sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak tertarik dengan tawarannya.

"Aku tidaak butuh wanita-wanita seperti itu. Ohya, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

"Ng? Apa itu?" tanya Sebastian malas.

"Begini.. eumm, kau tau.. aku sudah SANGAT mengenalmu Sebastian. Dan aku tau, kalau kau itu penyuka sesama jenis. Lalu, kenapa kau mengencani seorang wanita? Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang kalau '*wanita itu makhluk terpayah dan membosankan di muka bumi yang sukanya hanya bergosip?'. Apa kau lupa itu? *maaf, itu hanya sebagai kalimat pendukung untuk menekankan kalau Sebas tidak suka wanita.*

"A—well, aku memang berkata seperti tiu dulu. TAPI itu kan dulu. Kurasa sekarang aku normal. Kenapa? Ada masalah? Bukankah baik jika aku kembali NORMAL?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada yang dingin. Alisnya mulai bertaut.

"Ughh.. bukan seperti itu. Tapi maksudku, ahh! Ayolah! Kenapa harus setelah putus dengan Ciel? Kenapa tidak sejak tahun tahun tahun yang lalu? Ha? Bisa kau jelaskan itu padaku Sebastian Michaelis?"

DEGH!

Terlihat air muka Sebastian agak terkejut. Namun ia dapat menyembunyikan air muka'nya tersebut dari Grey.

"Oh Grey.. ayolah teman! Pemikiran seseorang dapat berubah kapan saja! Mungkin memang akunya yang ingin mengencani seorang wanita setelah putus dengannya. Kurasa lebih menarik melakukannya dengan seorang wanita ketimbang dengan laki-laki. Apa kau mengerti?"

BUGH!

"kkkhhh..! Shit! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN GREY?!". Sebuah pukulan kuat di perut di dapati Sebastian setelah mengakhiri kalimat terakhirnya. Terlihat ia sedikit kesakitan dengan memegang perutnya.

"Cih.. aku yakin, itu bukan alasanmu sebenarnya Sebas! Aku tau kau menangis setelah membaca 'surat' dari Ciel! Aku tau kau jadi tertekan karena Ciel meninggalkanmu! Dan aku tau.. kau masih mencintai Ciel bukan?!". Mendengar itu, Sebastian hanya dapat terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit ternganga.

"Kau masih mencintainya Sebastian. Kau mencoba tuk melepas Ciel dan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi. Makanya kau memilih untuk mengencani seorang wanita yang padahal tidak ingin kau lakukan. Kau hanya ingin lari dari semua ini bukan? kau tidak bisa berbohong Sebastian. Dan kau beruntung..."

Grey memberikan jeda untuk menatap lurus kearah manik _Crimson _Sebastian sebelum melanjtukan kalimatnya.

"Karena Ciel juga masih mencintaimu..."

Grep!

BUGH!

BRAKK!

"kkhhhh.. ahh.." Grey terpental ke lantai dengan pipi yang lebam. Tepat di wajahnya tinjuan Sebastian melayang dengan keras. Terlihat ia tengah meringis memegang pipinya yang kini membiru.

"YA! AKU MEMANG SAKIT HATI! AKU KECEWA! AKU TERTEKAN! KAU TAU ITU!"

Tes. Tes.

"Sebastian.." Grey beranjak dari posisi terduduknya dan mencoba berdiri. Oh.. ini kedua kalinya Grey melihat Sebastian meneteskan air mata setelah kejadian sebelumnya saat Ciel memutuskan hubungan mereka melalui surat. Terlihat jelas bahwa Sebastian benar-benar mencintai Ciel.

"hiks.. kau tau Grey.. kau boleh mengataiku cengeng dan pengecut yang bisanya hanya melarikan diri dari masalah! Semua yang kau katakan memang benar! Aku masih sangat sangat mencintai Ciel!"

Jeda. Saat itu Sebastian terlihat menyisir poni panjangnya ke belakang dengan jari jari kurusnya. Lalu jatuh terduduk diatas kasur.

"Kalau memang kau masih mencintainya, kenapa kau tidak coba mendekatinya lagi? Bicara padanya baik-baik. Aku yakin Ciel akan mengerti perasaanmu."

Grey menepuk pelan bahu Sebastian dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ah ya, soal tinjuan tadi berarti kita impas ya? Dan satu hal lagi.. pikirkan baik-baik setiap hal yang akan kau lakukan.. Jaa~"

Cklek.

Pintu tertutup rapat dan meninggalkan Sebastian sendiri di ruangan tanpa pencahayaan itu. Dengan jendela yang masih terbuka dan angin yang masuk melambai-lambaikan kain gorden tipis yang terpasang di jendela kamar. Lelaki berambut _raven _itu terlihat diam. Sedang berpikirkah?

"Hah.. apa masih bisa semua kembali seperti awal?"

XXX

Seperti di hari-hari biasanya, Ciel terlihat sedang membaca buku. Tapi tidak di perpustakaan. Melainkan di taman di halaman sekolah. Saat itu di taman sangat sepi. Yang ada hanya kicauan burung yang menemani Ciel serta gemericik air dari pancuran yang ada di tengah-tengah taman tersebut. Inilah temp[at yang paling disukai Ciel setelah perpustakaan. Apalagi, kadang ia bisa bertemu dengan seekor anak anjing liar yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Tentu saja, anjing liar itu jinak! Bahkan Ciel telah memberikan sebuah nama pada anak anjing berbulu coklat karamel itu. Pochi namanya.

"Ah.. kuharap Pochi kun datang~ aku ingin membelai bulu lembutnya.." bisik Ciel pada dirinya sendiri. Ciel menyamankan posisi duduknya pada bangku taman yang ia duduki. Dan ketika ia sadar, seseorang telah berdiri di depannya.

"Gaahh! Aishh.. kenapa muncul tiba-tiba? Senpai mengejutkanku!" pekik Ciel ketika menyadari yang tengah beridiri di depannya itu Grey senpai.

"Haaha.. aku mengejutkanmu? Maaf deh.."

"Ya ya ya. Ah ya, senpai pipimu kenapa?". Oh! Ternyata Ciel menyadari luka lebam di pipi kanan Grey. _Well, _tentu saja secara lebamnya itu sangat membiru.

"Ng? Ah.. bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya perkelahian kecil dengan Sebby.." ucap Grey mengambil posisi duduk di samping lelaki pemilik cerulean berwarna _aqua_.

"Perkelahian?! K-kenapa? Ceritakan padaku!"

"Bukan masalah besar kok.. eh sudah, lanjutin saja bacaan kamu. Anggap saja aku gak ada di sampingmu.."

"Gak mau! Sebelum senpai cerita aku gak akan lanjutin bacaanku! Ayo cerita! Cerita!". Ciel begitu penasarannya hingga terus mengguncang bahu senpainya itu. Karena merasa agak -_ugh_, Grey pun memilih untuk menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam pada Ciel.

.

.

"...begitulah ceritanya. Jadi kau mengerti kan?" tenya Grey setelah menyudahi ceritanya.

"J-jadi.. Sebastian senpai masih menyuka—ah maksudku dia menyukaiku? Begitu?"

"Iya.. apa perlu aku panggilkan dia? Kau bisa tanya langsung ke dia. Dia juga menangis semalam. Juga saat ia selesai membaca surat darimu. Asal kau tau saja, kau orang pertama yang membuat seorang Sebastian menangis. Mengerti inti dari apa yang kumaksud kan?"

Manik Ciel terlihat mengkabut. Jantungnya serasa seperti di sengat listrik beribu volt karena senang mendengar kenyataan yang begitu membahagiakan dirinya. Bahwa dia masih dicintai oleh seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Berarti masih ada kesempatan untuk mereka bersatu dan menjalin hubungan seperti 'itu' lagi kan? Kau tau lah_, couple_.

"Grey senpai.. aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sebastian senpai. Bisa bantu aku?"

Melihat sorot mata memelas Ciel, Grey tak dapat berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan kouhai nya itu.

"Baik.. lusa kan mulai libur musim panas dan para siswa akan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Kurasa itu waktu yang tepat untuk kalian bertemu. Kau tau kan, Sebastian tak mungkin pulang ke New York kecuali disuruh orangtuanya. Jadi.. gunakanlah waktu itu sebaik mungkin. Kalian tidak perlu takut berbicara karena tak akan ada yang mendengar kalian."

"Baik! Aku sangat berterimakasih senpai!"

XXX

Saat itu sekitar pukul lima sore. Ciel baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Namun entah kenapa kakinya melangkah melewati koridor klub memanah.

"K-kenapa aku disini?". Ciel menyadari kalau dirinya sekarang berdiri di depan klub memanah. Sudah jam lima sore, biasanya pada jam segitu para anggota klub sudah balik ke dorm/kamar masing-masing. Lalu.. tidak masalah kan kalau aku masuk untuk memastikan masih ada orang atau tidak di dalam ruang klub?

Baru saja Ciel hendak memutar engsel pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan decitan kecil dan membuat pemilik manik_ aquamarine _itu mematung dan terkejut saat melihat sosok yang keluar dari balik pintu yang tadinya hendak ia masuki.

"..."

Masing-masing hanya saling bertatap mata. Tak ada yang berbicara. Dengan posisi yang sama. Ciel berdiri di depan Sebastian yang berdiri di depan pintu.

'Bagaimanana ini? Dia di depanku! Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Ciel.

Ciel merapatkan pelukannya pada beberapa buku yang ia peluk di dadanya. Menelan ludah dan bersiap untuk membalikkan badan dan segera pergi dari sana. Namun tangan Sebastian mendahului dan menangkap tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

'Eh? Apa-apaan ini?' batin Ciel kembali. Ia pun memutar badan dan mendapati senpai nya menatap kearahnya dengan sorot mata yang ia tak tahu apa maksudnya. Melihat itu, Ciel menautkan kedua alisnya.

"S-Sebastian...senpai..?"

Grep.

Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel dan menuntunnya untuk ke suatu tempat tanpa ada persetujuan dari Ciel sebelumnya. Dan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berkata..

"Ikut aku.."

.

.

Kini Ciel berada di kamar Sebastian. Ia agak menolak juga saat Sebastian menariknya untuk masuk ke kamar Sebastian. Tentu saja! Setelah semua `kejadian' yang ia alami, dia patut waspada juga. Alhasil Ciel hanya berani duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelah kanan kasur Sebastian. Sementara Sebastian memilih duduk di pinggir kasur tak jauh dari tempat Ciel duduk.

" Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Eummm.. bagaimana kabarmu, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian berbasa basi.

"A-aku baik. Kabarmu sen..pai?"

"_well, _kalau boleh jujur.. sama sekali tidak baik."

Diam. Setelah itu jeda yang mendominasi pembicaraan. _This really awkward_.

"Ohya, bagaimana perutmu? Masih sakit? Lebam tidak?" tanya Ciel melirik ke arah Sebastian.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"He? Ah lupakan.. oh ya, ada apa mengajakku ke kamarmu senpai?"

"Oh.. aku ingin terus terang. Yah, pasti kau sudah mendengar semuanya dari Grey. Eumm, menurutmu.. apa kita bisa kembali seperti dulu?"

Degh!

_Oh man! You're really hit the point Sebby! It's too direct_..

"A-apa?! M-maksudmu.. kita? Kita..—"

"Sssttt.. kenapa? Apa kau keberatan? Kali ini aku serius." Jari telunjuk Sebastian bertengger di depan bibirnya.

"..." Ciel terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Mau bagaimanapun, dia tetap harus mempertimbangkan ini. Kalau tidak ia akan tersakiti lagi. Tapi tapi! Bukankah Ciel menginginkan semua ini?

"Bagaimana Ciel?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"A-aku tidak tau! Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir.." pinta Ciel.

Sebastian terlihat memahami perasaan Ciel. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut lalu membelai kepala Ciel seperti kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan dulu. Ciel terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan wajah chubbynya yang memerah.

"Ya sudah, aku mengerti. Oh ya, setelah libur musim panas berakhir, masuklah ke klub kembali. Ya?" ucap Sebastian.

"Un.." jawab Ciel mengangguk tanpa menatap wajah Sebastian. Ia terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah senpainya itu.

"Yak.. sekarang kau boleh kembali. Jangan keluyuran ya?" ucap Sebastian membukakan pintu untuk Ciel.

Ciel hanya menatap lurus ke Sebastian dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk keluar dari kamar Sebastian.

Dan tepat saat ia berada di luar kamar Sebastian, hatinya terasa sakit. Kenapa Sebastian menjadi dingin? Tapi.. tadi dia baru saja memintanya untuk kembali menjalani hubungan seperti dulu. Lalu, apa maksudnya ini?

Cklek.

Pintu pun di tutup oleh Sebastian.

"..."

Ciel diam sesaat lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya dengan kepala menunduk.

Sementara di dalam kamar Sebastian, pria itu terlihat sedang terduduk di lantai dengan pintu sebagai senderannya. Menatap lurus ke langi-langit kamar sambil terus berpikir.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N:

Hola! Ini fict. pertamaku. Semoga dapat diterima oleh semuanya.

Di sini bercerita tentang Ciel yang sedang galau dengan perasaannya. Begitu juga dengan Sebastian. Terus, soal Grey, dia itu ada_ crush _sama Ciel entar! xD terus bakalan ada konfik dengan Sebby ntar si Grey! Aduh.. daripada saya bocorin semua, mending ikutin terus ya cerita ini!

Tinggalkan jejak Anda! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Love?

**Special Thanks**:

NaChi Narin Chinen, orlyzara, Farenheit July, voly ichi yama, and YOU!

**CAUTION**:

BL, OOC, Lime/Lemon akan menyusul-maybe; not promise so don't expect too much-

So I put this story in rate M for safety.

**MEMO**:

Karena si Author ini tidak berpikir sebelum bertindak saat menulis pada chapter sebelumnya, akhirnya alur cerita jadi berantakan! Ini gara-gara Grey nyebut 'LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS'! musim panasnya jadi kecepatan..~ #di lempar batu sama Grey

Yak! Jadi tolong, anggap saja sudah musim panas ya!

.

Chara belongs to **Yana Toboso**

Story by **Me**

**ENJOY**

.

.

_Aku kembali pada memori tentangmu_

_Menyelami setiap mimpi yang kau berikan padaku_

_Sebuah kebahagiaan yang membuatku terbelenggu_

_Terpenjara dalam emosi tentangnya_

_Kau .._

_Surga_

.

.

Setiap malam akan menjadi malam dimana Sebastian merenung. Merenungkan apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Menyesal atau justru sebaliknya. Semua tindakan yang ia lakukan hanya semata-mata untuk lari dari masalah yang ia sendiri di buat bingung oleh masalh yang ia alami. Oh ya! Insomnia. Dia itu juga pengidap insomnia. Entah sejak kapan penyakit itu bersemayang di dalam tubuh pria dengan tinggi 182 cm itu. Yang jelas, penyakit itu datang tiba-tiba dan membuatnya harus begadang dan tidur pada jam 3 subuh. Bahkan pernah ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Hmm.. mungkin sebab itu juga ia jadi sering merenung setiap malam untuk menunggu matanya lelah dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Saat ini ia tengah terlihat memainkan ponsel pintarnya(?). Jari kurusnya sibuk menyentuh layar ponsel datar itu. Membuat setiap huruf yang ia pencet terpapar jelas di layar kaca ponsel itu.

"Iya, tapi aku gak bisa kerumahmu malam ini. kita ketemu lain kali saja ya _dear _? Tidurlah, sudah larut. Kau pasti tidak mau saat pemotretan besok ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu. Aku mencintaimu."

_Send_.

OH! Sedang membalas pesan untuk sang pacar ternyata! Eitss..! bukan Ciel loh ya! Tapi.. Beast.

PLUK!

Di lemparkannya ponsel itu ke atas kasur dan dibaringkannya tubuh tegapnya.

Ia kembali termenung dan berpikir. Yang menjadi masalahnya ada dua. Yang pertama Beast, dan yang kedua..Ciel. ini mengenai perasaannya lho! Pertama dia mencintai kedua orang itu. Kalau bisa, ia menginginkan kedua orang itu. TAPI, perasaan cinta yang bagaimana sekarang yang ia rasakan terhadap kedua orang itu? Apa hanya karena kedua orang itu pernah di tidurinya? Atau benar-benar perasaan cinta yang tulus dari hatinya? Lalu, kenapa ia tiba-tiba meminta Ciel kembali kepadanya? Bukankah saat ini pria itu memiliki Beast? Eh tunggu tunggu tunggu! Berarti.. apa dia benar-benar NORMAL sekarang ini? karena.. Beast itu.. dia itu cewek kan?!

"Arghhh! Lama-lama aku bisa gila! Oh Tuhan!" geram Sebastian mengacak rambutnya dan mencampakkan kepalanya ke bantal.

DRRTT. DRRT. DRRRRT.

Ponselnya bergetar, tanda pesan masuk. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk.

"*Ah.. aku gak mau tidur kalau gak ada Sebby disampingku!.sebagai hukumannya beri aku ciuman jarak jauh! (^.^)v"

Ya ampun.. benar-benar wanita itu..

"Pfffttt.. apa-apaan dia?" tawa Sebastian tertahan.

"oke oke aku mengerti. *chu* . Oyasumi.."

_Send_!

Pesan –ehem itu pun sukses terkirim. Nah, aneh kan? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Sebastian? Apa dia ingin mempermainkan wanita itu? Karena di sisi lain ia mencintai seseorang. Ya, seseorang itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive.

**XX AFTERNOON XX**

KRIIIIIIINNGGGGG!

"Yak! Pertemuan kita berakhir sampai di sini. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR liburan kalian dan selamat menikmati liburan musim panas anak-anak!" teriak seorang guru yang rambutnya botak tengah. Setelah guru itu keluar dari ruang kelas, para siswa pun berteriak penuh semangat.

"YEEEIIIIYYY! ASYIK! LIBURAN!"

"Persetan dengan PR! Musim panas itu waktunya bersenang-senang di pantai!"

"Kau salah! Musim panas itu waktunya untuk malas-malasan...! HIDUP LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS!"

Dan bla bla bla. Bahkan para siswa itu membicarakan hal-hal di luar musim panas seperti... Kencan ke karnaval. Ciel yang mendengar obrolan para temannya itu sedikit tertawa di dalam hatinya. Karnaval, eh?

PLUK!

"AH!" pekik Ciel saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dan saat ia membalikkan badannya...

"Hei Ciel! Kau punya rencana ke mana liburan musim panas ini? Apa pulang kampung , he?"

...ternyata Soma. Sosok manusia yang di anggapnya paling mengganggu. Tapi, ia tak mungkin mengatakan _to the point _kalau lelaki itu sungguh mengganggu dan berisik. Bisa-bisa citranya yang di kenal 'Baik' runtuh bagai tembok yang hancur di pukul palu beton! Jadi, mau tak mau ia harus tetap bersabar dan berbaik hati pada Soma dan semua orang yang sejenis Soma(?).-sifatnya lho-

"Ngg? Ah.. aku akan tetap tinggal di asrama kali ini. Kau?" ucap Ciel _jaw drop_.

"Ah! Membosankan sekali Ciel! OH! Aku~~?! Kau mau tau? Aku akan liburan ke kampung halamanku! Ke India lho! Aku bisa bertemu dengan gajah peliharaanku, Ganesh! OH~ Kau tak akan percaya betapa besar dan gagahnya gajahku itu Ciel! Terus terus... aku akan makan kari buatan Agni lagi, bertemu mina dan dan—"

"Err... maaf Soma. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan seseorang. M-mungkin kita bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan itu 'nanti'. Ehee.. ya? Aku duluan.." bohong Ciel. Tentu saja! Itu adalah cara cepat untuk menghentikan mulut Soma berbicara! Kalau tidak, ia akan terus mengoceh tentang gajah lah, istananya lah, Taj Mahl lah, dewi Kali.. ugh.

"Eh? Benarkah? Baiklah Ciel! Sampai jumpa~~! Aku akan membawakanmu gantungan kunci dewi Kali sebagai oleh-oleh~~~!" teriak Soma dari dalam kelas. Sejenak Ciel menghela nafas lega saat ia tak lagi di dalam kelas. Nah, masalahnya, apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Di luar sangat terik,bisa-bisa kulitnya jadi gosong. Balik ke kamar terlalu cepat dan bosan. Ke perpus? Hmm... tapi nanti dia jadi bisa bertemu Grey senpai. Bukan apa-apa, saat ini ia sedang ingin sendiri. Lalu.. kemana?

"Apa aku ke klub memanah saja ya? Ngg.. tapi, nanti bisa ketemu Sebastian senpai.." pikir Ciel.

'_.. apa kita bisa kembali seperti dulu?'_

Tiba-tiba saja pernyataan Sebastian kemarin malam terlintas di benak Ciel. Dan itu membuat pikirannya kacau!

"Se—eh! Benar juga! Ajakannya yang kemarin itu! Aduhhhhh..! Bagaimana ini?! Kalau bertemu sekarang pasti dia akan meminta jawaban dariku!" cemas Ciel. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan setelah itu mulai berjalan dengan beberapa buah buku yang ia peluk di dadanya.

Kini Ciel melewati koridor terbuka yang memperlihatkan taman asrama. Koridor ini menyambungkan gedung sekolah dan gedung kamar asrama. Saat di pertengahan koridor, telinga Ciel menangkap sebuah suara yang menyalak yang lemah. Mungkinkah Pochi kun?

"Eh? Suara ini.. ini kan suara Pochi kun! Kenapa ia menyalak? Apa terjadi sesuatu?!" pikir Ciel cemas yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung keluar dari jalan koridor dan berjalan di bawah atap biru yang terik. Walau panas, tapi.. ini Pochi kun lho! Kalau anak anjing yang imut itu dalam bahaya bagaimana? Atau atau! Ada siswa nakal yang mengganggunya!

Geleng-geleng.

Ia segera menepis pikiran negatifnya itu dan segera mendekati sumber suara itu. Dan kedengarannya suara menyalak itu terdengar jelas dari balik semak-semak! Mungkinkah Pochi kun terjebak di dalamnya dan tak bisa keluar? Mengingat semak-semak itu sangat lebat dan merupakan semak-semak pembatas antara taman depan dan taman belakang!

"Eh? Bagaimana kalau Pochi kun benar-benar terjebak di dalam semak-semak ini? Soalnya bunyi nyalakannya terdengar jelas dari arah sini. Kalau aku potong semak-semak ini pasti bakalan kena marah. Ah.. sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain... ya! Ini semua demi Pochi kun!" yakin Ciel. Ia pun merangkak di tanah dan—Hei! Tunggu dulu! Dia tidak bermaksud untuk masuk ke dalam semak-semak itu kan?! Yang benar saja!

" Tuhan! Niatku baik lo. Jangan buat aku tersangkut dalam semak-semak. Amin!" doa Ciel sebelum memasuki semak-semak itu. Setelah itu, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu merenggangkan semak-semak yang seperti dinding beton itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dan.. Lolos! Tubuh mungilnya sukses masuk ke dalam semak-semak. Tapi.. kenapa Pochi kun gak ada? Tapi suaranya masih terdengar lho! Apa mungkin dia di halaman depan! Ah benar juga! Kenapa ia tak memeriksa ke halaman depan dulu?! Aishhh.. Ciel Ciel..

"Ck! Sial! Kenapa aku seceroboh ini? hah.. baiklah, ayo kita keluar.." bisik Ciel pada dirinya sendiri. Terlihat wajahnya agak kesal, tapi.. ya mau bagaimana lagi?

Woof! Woff!

"Eh? Itu Pochi kun!" teriak Ciel senang bukan main. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan kepalanya dan..

"Pochi! Ternyata kau di—AH!" pekik Ciel saat ia berhasil mengeluarkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang saat itu sedang menggendong Pochi'nya.

"EH? C-Ciel? Sedang apa kau?" tanya sosok pria berambut raven terkejut. Lho..Raven? Sebastian?

"Ah! A-aku..? EH?" Ciel tercekat saat merasakan kalau tubuhnya tersangkut. Sebastian yang melihat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran.

"Kau kena—"

" AHHHH!Tubuhku gak bisa keluarrrrrr~~! Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii~~!" pekik Ciel saat menyadari kalau saat itu yang keluar baru separuh badannya. Sementara separuh badannya lagi... gak bisa keluar!

"EH?!"

.

.

Seorang lelaki tinggi semampai dengan rambut panjang yang berwarna merah menyala tengah berjalan di koridor sambil bersenandung riang. Grell Sutcliff namanya.

"Oh~~ nyaaa~~ malam ini bisa main ke kamar Sebasss~~~ oh~~~!" senandungnya.

Tapi saat di tengah-tengah koridor, ia mendengar suara-suara ganjil yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding disko.

"Ahh! S-Senpai.. sakit.. !"

"Tahan sedikit.. kalau tidak, ini tidak akan selesai.. hahh.."

Glek!

Manik hijau kekuning-kuningannya langsung mengecil mendengar kata SE-BAS-TI-AN. Kenapa? Soalnya dia itu kan punya _crush _sejak dulu sama si Sebas! Buktinya senandung yang ia dendangkan tadi loh! Dan lagi.. suara rintihan dan kata-kata itu.. mungkinkah..?!

"AHHH! T-TIDAK MUNGKIN! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Grell menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dan dengan suara bergetar ia berkata..

"T-tidakk.. mana mungkin ada yang berbuat mesum di tengah siang yang terik ini. Apalagi Sebastian! Mana mungkin ia mau 'berbuat' di depan umum! Tenang Grell! Itu hanya halusina—"

"S—Senpaiiiiiiiiii~~!"

"Ah! Hah.. akhirnya kau keluar juga! Haha..!"

1 detik.. 2 detik.. dan...

"TIDAKKKK! TERNYATA AKU SEDANG TIDAK BERHALUSINASI!" teriak Grell yang sekarang seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan. Ia berlari melempar buku yang ia pegang dan membiarkan buku-buku itu berserakan di tanah.

Sementara itu di sisi lain...

"Hah.. hah.. akhirnya aku ke—ah!" rintih Ciel.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa yang sakit? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Sebastian khawatir sambil memegang bahu Ciel. Ia kelihatan sangat sangat cemas!

"K-kurasa kakiku luka... aduhh.." rintih Ciel lagi tanpa membuka matanya. Mendengar itu Sebastian langsung melihat ke arah kaki Ciel dan... YUP! Kakinya terlihat terluka dan penuh goresan. Mungkin karena terkena ranting-ranting yang tumbuh di dalam semak-semak. Kasihan Ciel padahal niatnya baik..

"Ah.. kalau begini kita ke UKS saja ya? Biar di bersihkan lukanya." Ujar Sebastian. Ia sudah dengan posisinya yang hendak berdiri. Namun tangan Ciel mencegah Sebastian dengan menarik tangan kemejanya dan membuat pria bermanik _crimson_ itu membungkuk sambil melihat ke arah dirinya yang masih terduduk.

"Gak mau! A-aku gak apa kok! Lagian dokter di UKS pasti sudah pulang."

"Tapi—"

Wooff! Wooff!

"Pochi kun?" ucap Ciel menoleh kearah samping kanannya. Di sana terlihat Pochi kun mendekat dan menjilati luka gores di kaki kiri Ciel. Melihat itu Sebastian makin cemas! Bagaimana kalau air liur anjing itu membuat luka Ciel jadi iritasi?

"Hei! Menyingkir anjing kecil! Husshh!" ucap Sebastian menyuruh anjing itu pergi dengan memukul pelan tubuh anjing itu. melihat itu Ciel jadi sewot dan marah-marah.

"Lho! Kenapa senpai memukul Pochi kun! Jangan lakukan itu! Dia itu anjing kecil yang lemah!" pekik Ciel mengelus punggung Pochi kun.

"Ha? Apa? Po- Po apa? Pochi kun? Anjing itu Pochi namanya? Pffftttt.. y-yang benar saja!" tanya Sebastian. Terlihat saat itu ia mengembungkan pipinya untuk menahan tawanya.

"K-kenapa? Memangnya lucu? Pochi. Nama itu kedengaran lucu kok!" bela Ciel.

"Lucu sih, tapi tetap saja 'Pochi' itu seperti nama produk teh! Jadi kedengaran aneh di telingaku." Jawab Sebastian.

'Benar juga. Ah! Masa bodoh! Pochi ya Pochi!' batin Ciel.

"..." diam. Alhasil Ciel hanya terdiam sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ah aku sampai lupa! Ayo cepat ke UKS! Kalau tak cepat di bersihkan dan di obati lukamu bisa kena bekteri! Ayo cepat!" ajak Sebastian pada kouhai manisnya. Namun Ciel tetap bersikeras tidak mau di obati. Alhasil Sebastian menggendongnya ala _bridal _ tanpa persetujuan si _aquamarine _. Sontak wajah Ciel makin memerah di buatnya.

"EH! T-turunkan aku senpai! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" ronta Ciel.

"Gak! Kau itu keras kepala sekali ya? Kalau kau kuturunkan kau pasti bakalan duduk atau kembali ke kamarmu! Pokoknya diam dan tunggu sampai kita tiba di UKS! Mau ada dokter atau enggak, aku yang akan memebersihkan dan mengobati lukamu." Jelas Sebastian dengan raut muka serius. Melihat itu Ciel hanya terdiam. _Speechless_. Selain wajahnya yang _blushing, _saat itu jantungnya pun terus bedetak tak karuan. Bagai saat tengah menjalani lomba marathon. Inikah, cinta?

Sementara itu, sejak tadi mereka tak menyadari adanya orang ke tiga yang mematai mereka sedari tadi.

"Cih... Aku keduluan..."

**XXX**

GREEKKK!

Mereka tiba di UKS dan—benar saja! Saat itu tidak ada dokter! Sebastian pun berjalan menuju kasur dan mendudukkan Ciel di atasnya.

"Nah, kau duduk di sini ya? Turunkan kakimu ke bawah biar aku mudah memebrsihkan dan mengobati lukamu." Ujar Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk dan menjulurukan kakinya ke bawah. Membuat kedua kaikinya bergantung di udara.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari kotak P3K, akhirnya kotak tersebut ketemu dan Sebastian segera berlutut di depan Ciel. Ia mulai dengan menuangkan cairan antiseptik ke dalam baskom berisi air, kemudian menceleupkan kapas ke dalam baskom tersebut dan mengoleskannya pada permukaan kulit Ciel yang terluka.

"A-ahh.. ssshh.. sakit.. itu benar-benar sakit.." ujar Ciel menahan rasa sakitnya dengan meremas sprei kasur.

"Tahan ya? Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Jawab Sebastian.

"Un.." angguk Ciel.

Setelah itu untuk beberapa menit hanya diam yang mendominasi mareka. Tak ada yang mengajak atau memulai pembicaraan.

"Yosh! Selesai.." ucap Sebastian tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"T-terimakasih... senpai.." ucap Ciel. Sebastian membalasnya dengan senyuman dan beridiri lalu duduk di samping Ciel di pinggir kasur.

"Eumm.. oh ya! Bagaimana?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara yang berbeda. Kini suaranya semakin melembut dari sebelumnya. Dan terdengar... begitu dekat.

'Oh tidak! Bagaimana ini? Pasti maksudnya _bagaimana_ itu soal ajakannya kemarin!' batin Ciel.

Sejenak Ciel terdiam. Sebenarnya ia terdiam karena sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat! Walau ia sudah mengakui kalau ia mencintai senpainya itu, tapi... ia belum yakin pasti soal perasaan cintanya! Ia takut pada akhirnya akan di khianati ataupun ada yang terlukai. Mau bagaimanapun, seperti yang ada di pikirannya sebelumnya '_hubungan laki-laki itu tabu',_membuatnya menjadi bimbang. Bukan hanya itu saja! Bagaimana kalau hubungan mereka diketahui orang tuanya? Apa mungkin orang tuanya mau melepas dirinya dan Sebastian begitu saja? Semua orang tua pasti menginginkan keluarganya bertambah! Yaitu memiliki keturunan. Lalu, apa bisa Sebastian memberikan keturunan untuk menambah anggota keluarga Phantomhive? Tidak mungkin kan! Memang bebelit-belit sih. Tapi itulah Ciel. Ia selalu memikirkan semuanya secara meluas. Dan.. ini semua karena ia anak satu-satunya di keluarga Phantomhive, dan ia sangat sangat sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Jadi...

"Senpai.. a-aku.. eumm.. bagaimana ya? Duhh.. aku takut!" jawab Ciel mengacak rambutnya.

"Lho? Jadi jawabanmu itu? Kau takut padaku?" tanya Sebas tampak tak percaya.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku! Tapi... MAAF! Setelah semua pertimbangan, aku memutuskan untuk menolak ajakan senpai.." ucap Ciel tanpa melihat ke arah Sebastian. Ia takut untuk melihat ekspresi wajah senpainya itu. Ia takut jika senpainya marah.

"..." dan Sebastian terdiam dengan raut wajah yang kelihatan kecewa.

"Err.. lagian kenapa harus pacaran jika kita masih bisa berteman? Ya kan? Hahhahaa.." tawa Ciel. Bohong! Sebenarnya jauh di dasar hatinya ia ingin sekali menerima ajakan itu. ia jadi berpikir. Kenapa ia tidak di lahirkan sebagai perempuan?

"Eh? Benar juga ya? Haha.. kau benar!" tawa Sebastian yang terdengar terpaksa.

Dan setelah itu _the awkward moment strike_! Tapi.. setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Sebastian memecah keheningan.

"Hmm.. begitu ya.." ujar Sebastian memandang lurus ke depan.

"Hng? Senpai..?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Dunia akan berbalik memusuhimu jika kau melawan arus. Benar! Yak, Ciel aku duluan ya? Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada janji. Jadi.. sampai jumpa.." ujar Sebastian dengan santainya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ciel sendiri di ruang UKS tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. Apa dia marah?

"Maafkan aku senpai..."

**XX AT NIGHT XX**

Saat itu Ciel tengah membaca buku di meja belajarnya. Tapi ia tak dapat konsentrasi untuk membaca. Pikirannya disita oleh senpainya, Sebastian! Ia jadi mengira-ngira kalau saja senpainya itu marah padanya. Atau... mungkin Sebastian tak mau menemuinya lagi!

"Tidak-tidak!" gelengnya. Hah.. setelah di pikir-pikir, soal rencananya untuk berduaan dan balik ke pelukan Sebastian harus di _cancel _! Dan ia yakin, liburan musim panas kali ini ia akan bosan sebosan-bosannya karena tak ada orang yang tinggal di asrama. Hah.. apa ia juga pulang ke London ya? Soal kesananya sih gampang! Tinggal telfon ayahnya dan beberapa saat kemudian akan datang helikopter pribadi keluarganya menjemputnya. Tapi... mungkin ada baiknya menetap di asrama saat ini. Semoga saja peruntungan baik ada padanya.

"Hah.. cari udara segar ah sekalian ambil minum di kantin.." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari kamarnya, tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan tentu saja... ponselnya.

.

.

"Fuahhh~! Lega..! Air dingin benar-benar ampuh saat musim panas!" hela Ciel. Setelah menyegarkan tenggorokannya dengan air dingin, Ciel memilih untuk ke taman depan. Apa? Kenapa ia memilih untuk ke taman depan? Tentu saja! Karena disana ada sebuah pondok kecil dan ditengah pondok itu ada air mancur kecil! Eh tunggu! Mungkin alasan lainnya Ciel ingin main air. Hehe..

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Dengan santai ia berjalan tanpa memikirkan suasana malam itu. Lampu di setiap lorong di matikan! Dan lagi, ia harus melewati gedung sekolah terlebuh dahulu sebelum sampai ke taman depan. Ia jadi teringat cerita-cerita seram yang pernah di bicarakan teman-temannya dulu. Di ruang perpustakaan, ketika malam hari, pintu perpus akan terbuka. Saat kita menutup pintu itu, pintu itu akan terbuka kembali saat kita berjalan pergi! Dan tidak ada yang berani masuk ke perpus saat malam hari. Mereka akan membiarkan pintu itu untuk terbuka.

"Perpus ya? Apa benar cerita itu?" pikir Ciel. Mumpung ia akan melewati perpus untuk ke taman depan, apa salahnya memastikan cerita itu? Wah wah.. Ciel nekat!

Dan tepat saat ia meleawti ruang perpus, pintu itu memang dalam keadaan terbuka! Waduh! Jadi cerita itu benar-benar nyata?!

Glek.

Ciel menelan ludahnya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke dalam ruang perpus yang luas itu.

'Tidak ada yang harus di takutkan.. tidak ada yang harus di takutkan..' batinnya.

Saat ia masuk, ruangan itu benar-benar gelap! Lampu tidak menyala, dan jendela di biarkan terbuka. Lalu, saat ia berjalan ke arah jendela, ia melihat siluet orang yang berdiri di depan jendela yang menjorok ke arah pelataran depan sekolah.

"Eh? Itu kan..."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ia berjalan mendekati siluet itu dan saat ia benar-benar dekat dan yakin, ia panggil sosok itu.

"Grey senpai?"

Sosok yang ia sebut Grey senpai itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan shock.

"*GASPH!* CIEL! Sedang apa kau di sini! Cepat balik ke kamarmu!" ucap sosok itu yang ternyata benar senpainya, Grey. Lelaki berambut putih itu pun membalikkan tubuh pendek di depannya dan mendorong punggung lelaki berambut biru keabuan di depannya.

"Ah! Hei! Ada apa senpai? Kenapa senpai sebegitu bencinya kalau aku di sini?" tanya Ciel agak kesal.

"Bukan begitu! Pokoknya kau harus pergi dari sini! Cepat!" perintah Grey masih mendorong tubuh Ciel.

"Kenapa?! Oh! Tadi kulihat senpai sedang menatap lurus ke pelataran! Pasti ada sesuatu yang senpai lihat kan? Biarkan aku melihatnya!" ronta Ciel.

"Jangan! JANGAN lihat ke sana Ci—ah!"

Grauukk!

Ciel menggigit tangan Grey dan segera membalikkan badannya untuk melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

"Ahaha! Akhirnya aku bisa li—hat..?"

DEGH!

Lho? Apa itu? Kenapa.. bisa?

"Ck! Ciel..!" teriak Grey mendekati Ciel yang saat ini berdiri mematung. Diam tak bergerak. Dan saat ia lihat bahu kecil itu mulai bergetar, ia tersadar akan satu hal.

GREEP. GYUUT~

Ia segera menarik tubuh kouhainya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya erat-erat. Dan saat itu juga, bahu mungil yang ia rengkuh bergetar hebat. Ia juga dapat merasakn sesuatu yang hangat menembus dadanya.

"Ciel.. aku kan sudah melarangmu.. kau jadi nangis begini kan?" ucap Grey mengusap-usap kepala Ciel. Berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa Ciel menangis? Apa yang ia lihat di luar sana?

_Semua yang kutakutkan terjadi_

_Ini semua karena aku tak mengikuti kata hatiku_

_Kenapa aku terlalu patuh?_

_Kenapa aku tak bisa membela diriku?_

_Tuhan..Kuharap ini semua hanya mimpi..._

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Yatta! Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai! (Rada panjang ya? Haha. Maaf jika chapter ini membuat Anda bosan!)

Di cerita kali ini memang belum muncul konflik, konflik sendiri akan muncul di Chap 4/5. Dan menurut saya cerita kali ini rada surammm di pertengahan! (TT_TT) apalagi pas Sebby di tolak! Huwaa! Chara chara lain juga mulai bermunculan, dan mungkin bakalan bertambah di chapter chapter berikutnya! Hehe. Yang pengen Lemon/lime saya belum bisa kasih! Karena mengingat kondisi belum memungkinkan(?). Jadi _**gomen**_~

OH ya, Saya sangat beterimakasih kepada kalian yang suadah mau membaca dan mereview juga pada silent reader saya sangat berterimakasih. Dukung saya terus ya? Hehe

Penasaran gak dengan apa yang Ciel liat? Terus, kira-kira siapa ya orang ke tiga itu? Mau tau? Mau tau? Tunggu Chap 3 ya!

Special!

1. "*Ah.. aku gak mau tidur kalau gak ada Sebby disampingku!.sebagai hukumannya beri aku ciuman jarak jauh! (^.^)v"

*OH NO! BEAST SUNGGUH OOC! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU SEBAS! AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!

2. "oke oke aku mengerti. *chu* . Oyasumi.."

*GYAAA! CHU lho! Aku juga mau nge-CHU SEBAS! XD

3. "Ahh! S-Senpai.. sakit.. !"

"Tahan sedikit.. kalau tidak, ini tidak akan selesai.. hahh.."

*beneran deh,kata-kata ini kedengaran MESUM! -_- #nosebleed

Thanks's for reading!

Feel free to **Review** and give an **Advice/Suggestion**!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak Anda ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Love?

**Special Thanks**:

To ALL who had read, review, follow and fav. my story! THANKYOU SO MUCH! Don't forget to always support me!

**CAUTION**:

BL, OOC, Lime/Lemon akan menyusul-maybe; not promise so don't expect too much-

So I put this story in rate M for safety.

W-wait wait! For this Chapter SebaxBeast scene-just a slight-

.

**MEMO:**

Chapter kali ini penuh dengan Grey x Ciel.(Belum ada LEMON! Keadaan belum memungkinkan. Maaf mengecewakan, padahal saya udah naruh fic ini di rate M. Tapi malah mengecewakan. Maafkan saya~~~! TAPI! tenang aja! Sebby punya Ciel! Ciel punya Sebby! nanti akan ada SebasxCiel 'itu' kok.. heh :D But not NOW!)

.

**ENJOY!**

.

.

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

GREEP. GYUUT~

Ia segera menarik tubuh kouhainya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya erat-erat. Dan saat itu juga, bahu mungil yang ia rengkuh bergetar hebat. Ia juga dapat merasakn sesuatu yang hangat menembus dadanya.

"Ciel.. aku kan sudah melarangmu.. kau jadi nangis begini kan?" ucap Grey mengusap-usap kepala Ciel. Berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa Ciel menangis? Apa yang ia lihat di luar sana?

**XX NOW XX**

"Hnnn.. mmmhh"

Desahan desahan lemah terdengar seiring semakin liarnya lidah lihai pria _raven _yang tengah sibuk menyapu dan menghisap leher pucat si wanita yang ia peluk mesra. Jemari kurus si rambut ikal terus meremas gemas rambut sang _raven _untuk menahan 'hasrat' yang ia tahan sejak bertemu dengan si raven setengah jam yang lalu.

"Ahnn.. S-sebastian.. ayo lanjutkan di apartemenku.. hnn"

Mendengar itu si pemilik manik _crimmson_ a.k.a Sebastian langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Kau yang meminta lo! Aku gak akan berhenti sampai aku merasa puas...!" ancam Sebastian lalu memberikan ciuman kilat di bibir Beast setelah ia memakaikan kembali syal milik wanita seksi itu. Beast terlihat sedikit tersipu walau dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat 'senang' karena pernyataan Sebastian barusan. Ckck.. benar-benar pasangan mesum.

"Eh tapi tapi, kita makan malam dulu ya? Aku lapar~" pinta Beast setelah duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Iya iya.. Kau mau makan malam dimana Sayang?"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil _sport _merah itu melesat pergi meninggalkan pelataran sekolah.

EH! Sekolah? Berarti.. apakah ini yang membuat Ciel menangis?

**XXX**

Masih di ruangan perpustakaan, terlihat Grey yang duduk di samping Ciel. Membiarkan kepala Ciel tergolek di bahu tegapnya.

"Sudah puas menangisnya, hmm?"

"Senpai.. jangan mengejekku..." jawab Ciel dingin. Ia masih terlihat sangat tak menerima kenyataan yang ia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku bukan mengejekmu kok. Ihhh, kouhaiku makin seperti cewek ya! Cengeng... hehe"

"S-siapa yang cengeng?! Aku gak nangis kok! Tadi itu..."

"Hayoo! Tadi itu apa? Jelas-jelas kau nangis tadi. Terus kau cerita soal masa lalumu dengan Sebas!"

"Gak ada! Senpai bohong! Ah! Aku mau balik ke kamar saja!" teriak Ciel bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Grey yang melihat Ciel mengambek malah menyeringai dan mengekori pria pendek di depannya. Mereka berjalan melewati koridor hingga tiba di persimpangan anatara dorm siswa kelas 1, 2 dan 3. Grey membuka suara yang membuat Ciel berhenti di tempat.

"Hei.. ku dengar dari para siswa kalau musim panas akan lebih berkesan jika pergi ke karnaval daripada ke pantai. Jadi, mau menemaniku... Ciel?" ajak Grey. Ciel langsung memutar badannya untuk melihat wajah senpainya. Dengan alis yang naik sebelah ia bertanya..

"Ha? Bukannya musim panas itu identik dengan pantai, senpai?" tanya Ciel.

"Eh? Y-ya sudah! Kalau menurutmu begitu kita ke pantai saja! Bagaimana?"

"EEEHHH! G-Gak perlu! Aku gak suka pantai. Lebih baik ke karnaval saja." jawab Ciel.

"Jadi.. apa ini artinya kau mau pergi ke karnaval bersamaku?" tanya Grey meyakinkan maksud si pendek di depannya.

"I-iya.. lagian aku gak ada kerjaan. Di dorm juga gak ada siswa lain. Oh ya! Tapi, bukankah senpai bilang senpai mau balik ke London liburan musim panas kali ini?" tanya Ciel.

"O-oh..! yahh, aku membatalkannya. Lagian aku bosan jika harus kembali ke London dan hanya menghabiskan waktu di mansion. Kalau seperti itu lebih baik aku tetap di sini kan?" jelas Grey.

"Oh begitu. Eumm.. aku akan balik ke kamar. Sampai jumpa besok Grey senpai.." ucap Ciel membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan senpainya yang masih berdiri mematung di tempat. Tak lama sebuah senyum tersimpul di wajah tampannya.

"Akhirnya..."

**XXX**

Sebastian menatap sosok wanita yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya saat ini. Mengamati setiap lekuk wajahnya dan mengecup singkat dahi wanita di depannya sebelum ia dekap tubuh polos wanita itu. Seketika itu juga ia dapat merasakan suhu hangat tubuh wanita yang ia dekap menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia jadi teringat saat-saat ia menatap wajah Ciel dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Menyentuh dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh pria pendek itu, mengecup bibir tipisnya, dan mendekapnya erat. Rasa itu lebih indah dan kuat daripada rasa yang ia rasakan kala melakukan semua hal tadi bersama Beast.

Sebastian meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja di samping kasur. Tak ada satupun pesan masuk maupun panggilan masuk.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang aku harapkan? Apa aku berharap Ciel menelfon ataupun mengirimiku pesan? Mana mungkin ia melakukannya_'batinnya.

Pria bermanik _crimmson _itu kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan menerawang jauh ke arah jendela yang ada di depannya. Berpikir.

"Tuhan.. aku bingung..."

**XXX**

Ciel terbangun saat di sadarinya ponselnya berbunyi di bawah bantalnya.

_Grey senpai – calling_

Ciel langsung menyentuh tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Halo?" panggil Ciel dengan suara yang masih agak serak dan terdengar pelan.

"Ciel.. pasti kau baru bangun. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak membukakan pintu."

"Ah! M-maafkan aku senpai! Aku akan membukakan pintu!" pekik Ciel. Ia segera turun dari kasurnya dan menaikkan celana piyamanya yang sedikit melorot dan menyempatkan melihat dirinya di kaca. Dan sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia sempatkan dirinya untuk menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari tangannya.

Cklek.

"Maafkan aku senpai!" teriak Ciel saat ia mebuka pintu. Grey yang terlihat begitu santai dengan kemeja yang dua kancing atasnya tak di kancing dan celana jeans putih terlihat menahan tawanya saat Ciel berteriak begitu kerasnya saat membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ahaha.. kau tak perlu minta maaf sampai seperti itu lo Ciel! Itu terlalu berlebihan. Ah ya, jadi.. ini kamarmu?" tanya Grey yang seenaknya masuk kamar Ciel tanpa izin Ciel sebelumnya. Itu sukses membuat Ciel merasa malu karena keadaan kamarnya yang begitu berantakan—terutama kasurnya._ Ah! Ini benar-benar memalukan!_

"Ah~~ kasurnya Ciel berantakan. Aku jadi mengira-ngira apa yang kau lakukan kemarin malam hingga kasurmu jadi 'korban' seperti ini Ciel~!" goda Grey. Ciel yang mendengar itu wajahnya langsung merah padam. Dia memang tak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, dia cukup paham maksud perkataan senpainya barusan menjurus kemana.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun!" jawab Ciel.

"Ah.. kau yakin? Hmm?"

"Ya! Aku yakin 100 persen!"

"Lalu... Ah! Apa ini?! Astaga Ciel..." ucap Grey terlihat _shock_ sambil menunjuk ke atas kasurnya Ciel. Melihat itu Ciel jadi sewot sendiri. 'Apa? Ada apa memangnya di sana?' batin Ciel. Ia langsung memegang celananya dan tak menemukan bahwa celananya itu basah. Eh?! Untuk apa ia lakukan ini! Mana mungkin ia mengompol kan!

"Senpai benar-benar senang sekali ya mengerjaiku? Aku tak mungkin mengompol! Aku ini 16 tahun!"pekik Ciel.

"Ahahahhahaha! Tuh kan! Kau itu cepat sekali marahnya! Makanya aku senang mengerjaimu! Hahaha~~!" tawa Grey memegang perutnya. Ia terus tertawa sementara Ciel merengut.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku ingin bersiap-siap. Senpai tunggu di luar saja ya? Kita ketemu di taman depan."

"lho? Kenapa? Aku tunggu di sini aja ya?" pinta Grey.

"Gak bisa! Aku kan nanti mau ganti baju!"

"Gunakan kamar mandimu! Kau kan bisa ganti baju di dalam sana."

"Duhh..! Gak bisa! Disana gak ada gantungan baju. Sebaiknya senpai tunggu di taman ya!" geram Ciel.

"Ckck.. kau ini ya. Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki! Kau pikir aku bernafsu melihatmu telan—"

_Sebastian senpai telah meniduriku.. merebut kesucianku.._

Tiba-tiba saja Grey teringat akan kata-kata Ciel semalam saat di perpustakaan. Benar juga. Seharusnya ia mengerti dengan keadaan Ciel. Pasti Ciel trauma. Ia tak ingin kejadian 'itu' terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Wajar kalau ia jadi was-was. Ia lihat wajah Ciel yang kelihatan agak terkejut dan sedih. Ah.. ia melukai hati Ciel. Tak seharusnya ia meluncurkan kata-kata sejahat itu pada Ciel.

"Ah.. maafkan aku. Aku mengerti, ku tunggu kau di taman depan ya?" ucap Grey berjalan meninggalkan kamar Ciel. Dan yang ia ingat terkahir kali sebelum meninggalkan kamar Ciel adalah ekspresi wajah Ciel yang datar dengan tatapan yang kosong.

**XXX**

Grey tengah mengotak-ngatik ponselnya untuk membunuh waktu. Kadang ia terlihat mengembungkan pipinya dan memotret langit biru dengan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya yang ia ambil di kamarnya sebelum menuju taman depan.

Saat ia tengah mengarahkan kameranya ke sembarang arah, ia dapati sosok Ciel yang—entah sejak kapan berdiri di sana dengan tampang biasanya. Yahh, tapi beda di mata pria berambut putih itu. Mau bangun tidur, nangis, marah, pokoknya di matanya Ciel itu terlihat manis dan _cute _apapun yang terjadi!

"Hoohh~~ kau imut lo Ciel! Apalagi topi itu! Sini berikan padaku!" ucap Grey merampas topi dengan bahan bulu lembut berwarna coklat muda dengan berbentuk kepala kucing lengkap dengan kedua telinganya dari kepala Ciel. OH! Bisa kalian bayangkan wajah Ciel memakai topi itu?! Gyaa~~!

"Aduh! Pelan sedikit sen—pfftt! Senpai, apa karena cuaca panas ini senpai jadi sakit? Apa-apaan itu.. haha" tawa Ciel. Ia tak menyangka senpainya itu merampas topinya dan memakai topi berbentuk unik itu dan berpose aneh!

"Oh~~ imuuuut! Di mana kau dapatkan benda seimut ini Ciel?"

"Dapat? Senpai pikir aku memungutnya? Topi itu... seseorang yang memberikannya padaku." Jawab Ciel menunduk.

"Eh? Siapa? Pacarmu ya? hayoo~~!" goda Grey menyikut tangan Ciel. Namun Ciel diam tak menjawab dan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu Grey agak khawatir dengan Ciel.

"Errr... aku salah ya? hehe ma—"

"Ya. Itu topi pemberian pacarku.." jawab Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dan menghela napas panjang.

"EHHH?! J-jadi selama ini kau punya pacar?! Terus, waktu kau pacaran dengan Sebby dia tau gak? Dan satu lagi, siapa gadis beruntung itu? hehe" tanya Grey mengambil tempat di samping Ciel duduk.

"Ya, aku punya. Dia tau. Makanya aku merasa tak enak karena menduakannya. Gadis itu Eli—ah, dia tidak akan suka jika aku menyebut nama panjangnya. Gadis itu Lizzie namanya." Jawab Ciel. Ia memberi jeda sebentar untuk menarik napas panjang. Grey di sampingnya terus memperhatikan gerak bibir Ciel.

"Oh.. lalu, di mana dia sekarang? Di London ya?" tanya Grey masih penasaran. Ciel menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak. Dia berada di tempat yang jauh. Jauh.. dan tak dapat kugapai.." jawab Ciel menunjuk ke dadanya. Grey terkejut. Ia mengerti maksud Ciel. Ya, dia benar-benar mengerti maksud perkataan Ciel. Dan sekarang ia menyesal.

"Ya Tuhan Ciel.. M-maafkan aku.. aku tidak tau kalau Lizzie itu.."

"Ahaha! Gapapa kok senpai. Lagian walaupun dia jauh di sana, aku yakin suatu saat kami akan bertemu lagi. Tapi bagiku dia masih hidup. Eksisitansinya tak akan pernah hilang di hatiku. Bagiku, dia itu masih hidup. Di sini..." tunjuk Ciel tepat di dadanya. Raut wajah Ciel saat itu tak menampakkan kesedihan. Melainkan.. kebahagiaan.

"Aku mengerti... maaf membuatmu sedih.." ucap Grey menepuk bahu Ciel pelan. Ciel menoleh dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada senpainya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa senpai! Yosh! Senpai, ayo pergi! Sudah jam 11 lo! karnaval pasti sudah ramai!" ajak Ciel bangkit dari kursinya. Grey yang masih terduduk menyimpulkan senyum tipis dan mulai beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Yosh! Ayo pergi.." ucap Grey berjalan di belakang Ciel.

Dari semua percakapan barusan dengan Ciel, Grey menyimuplkan bahwa, ternyata masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui tentang Ciel. Mulai sekarang ia bertekad untuk mengetahui Ciel sedikit demi sedikit.

**XXX**

Karnaval. Suatu tempat yang penuh dengan hiburan taman bermain. Di samping itu, di karnaval ada banyak stan yang menjual makanan ataupun pernak-pernik. Karena ini bertepatan di musim panas, tema pernak-pernik yang di jual adalah bunga matahari. Banyak yang membeli pernak-pernik berbentuk bunga yang indah itu. Anak-anak, pasangan kekasih, bahkan! Ciel pun ingin membelinya begitu tiba di karnaval.

"Huwaaa~~! Aku tak pernah menyangka jarnaval itu akan menjual benda-benda seimut ini!" pekik Ciel menoleh kesana kemari.

"Eh? Jangan bilang ini adalah yang pertama buatmu datang ke karnaval," ujar Grey memasang wajah was-was yang aneh.

"Aku tau kau tak akan percaya senpai! Tapi, YA! ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini! Waahhhh~~!" jawab Ciel tanpa menoleh ke arah senpainya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

'_pantas ia menolak ke pantai. Ternyata pilihanku tepat_!' batin Grey.

"Hmm.. baiklah, nikmatilah hari perdanamu ini Ciel..." ucap Grey mngikuti langkah kaki Ciel yang berjalan penuh semangat di depannya.

.

Sejak sejam yang lalu, Ciel tak hentinya singgah ke berbagai stan yang ia lewati. Dan tak hentinya ia berucap "Waahh~~" "Astaga~!" "Imuutt~!" "Apa itu?" . Ckckc.. benar-benar.

"Ciel, kau tak mau main? Kok dari tadi kau singgah tanpa membeli sih.. lebih baik kita main aja, yah?" bujuk Grey yang kakinya mulai terasa lelah karena sedari tadi Ciel tak hentinya berhenti berjalan.

"Ya! Aku janji ini akan jadi yang terakhir, setelah itu baru kita main. Aku mohon senpai~~ ya ya?"pinta Ciel menarik-narik lengan baju Grey. Melihat itu Grey jadi _speechless._ Bagiamana bisa ia menolak keinginan kouhai imutnya?

"Baiklah.." jawab Grey singkat. Mendengar itu Ciel terlihat begitu senang. Dengan penuh semangat ia mengobrak-ngabrik(?) kios yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik bunga matahari itu. Lama juga ia melihat-lihat namun tak juga ia dapat apa yang ia inginkan. Grey yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan pria pendek di sampingnya jengah juga karena melihat wajah merungut Ciel.

"Ada apa? Kau belum menemukan apa yang kau cari?" tanya Grey menatap Ciel.

"Hah~ gak ada. Semuanya pernak-pernik cewek. Ya sudahlah.. ayo kita pergi main.." jawab Ciel pasrah dan hendak berjalan keluar kios. Grey menghela nafas melihat tingkah kouhainya yang diluar kebiasaan itu. Mau tak mau, ia juga harus menyusul Ciel. Saat Grey mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri atas dinding , ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Ah.. bisa ambilkan yang di atas itu?" tanya Grey pada seorang pegawai toko yang kebetulan ada di sekitar sana(?).

"Yang ini?" tanya penjaga toko memastikan.

"Iya yang itu.. terimakasih ya?"

"Iya tuan. Silahkan ke kasir.."

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Grey berlari menuju kasir untuk membayar 'benda' yang akan ia kasih ke Ciel. Tepat di depan kasir yang untungnya tak ramai, Grey langsung menyerahkan 'benda' itu pada penjaga kasir dan segera merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil dompet.

"Mau di bungkus Tuan?"

"Ah tidak usah. Cukup letakkan dalam kantong jinjing saja.."

"Baik.. semuanya—" belum sempat sang penjaga kasir melanjutkan kalimatnya, Grey langsung meletakkan sejumlah uang di meja kasir dan langsung menarik kantong yang ada di tangan penjaga kasir.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya!"

Dan Grey pun langsung berlari keluar.

'_Kuharap Ciel belum jauh...' _batinnya. Grey menerobos lautan manusia di depannya dan merasa agak cemas dan bersalah juga karena tidak menghentikan Ciel saat ia berjalan keluar tadi. Bagaimana kalau Ciel tersesat? Oh cukup Grey! Kau terlalu berlebihan. Setidaknya ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan menangis saat terpisah dari orang tuanya kan? Ayolah...

"Kemana dia?" bisik Grey yang terengah-engah pada dirinya. Ia menarik ponselnya keluar dari saku kemejanya. Menekan tombol kunci dan segera mencari nomor kontak Ciel. Masih berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia, pria berambut putih itu langsung menghubungi Ciel.

Lama ia menungggu panggilan tersebut di angkat, akhirnya Ciel mengangkat panggilannya.

"embai?" terdengar suara Ciel dari seberang. Suara itu terdengar seperti Ciel tengah memakan sesuatu.

"HE? Eh kau di mana Ciel? apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Grey cemas.

"Agu i akang wu! Ei!" jawab Ciel masih dengan sound effect(?) yang sama.

"A-apa maksudmu?! K-kau di bekap?"

"..." . Diam. Ciel tak menjawab. Grey mulai menampakkan raut wajah super cemasnya.

"Halo? Ciel? Hei jawab aku Ciel?! Kau beneran di bekap? Di cu—"

TUUT. TUUT. TUUT [ Panggilan terputus].

"HEI! CIEL?! JAWAB AKU CIEL!" teriak Grey yang membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya. Namun ia tak peduli dengan pandangan menjijikkan orang-orang tersebut. Ini CIEL lho! '_Kalau ia benar-benar di culik bagaimana? Wajah Ciel kan imut kayak cewek. Kalau penculik itu nafsu sama Ciel bagaimana?'_ batin Grey. Dan di benaknya mulai muncul fantasi-fantasi liar yang membuat bulu kuduknya sendiri merinding.

'_OH NOOOO~~!_' batinnya menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"—pai!"

Oh tidak! sekarang ia berhalusinasi mendengar suara kouhai imutnya itu! Apa ini karma karena barusan ia memikirkan fantasi liar itu?

"—i! Senpai...!" suara itu terdengar kian jelas di ikuti suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat dari belakang. Saat suara itu benar-benar terdengar sangat dekat, ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Ciel dengan... permen kapas di tangan kanan—nya?

"Ciel..?"

"Hah.. hah.. ah! Senpai mencariku pakai apa tadi? Pakai hidung? Haha.." tawa Ciel memberi ejekan renyah.

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Grey yang masih dengan pandangan_ shock_ mentalnya(?).

"Maksudku, Senpai tadi mencariku tidak sungguh-sungguh sih! Padahal aku ada di samping kios tadi membeli permen kapas ini. Bahkan aku melihat senpai keluar dari kios sambil berlari." Jelas Ciel.

"Lalu.. suara tadi itu.. kau sedang mengunyah permen itu saat menelfonku tadi?"

Hap.

Ciel mengunyah permen kapas berwarna merah muda itu kemudian menjawab pertanyaan senpainya.

"akud emai e ini?" –maksud senpai begini?

Grey terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ciel yang melihat itu jadi mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi dengan senpainya. Aneh..

"Senpai ke—"

"Kau membuatku cemas, kau tau itu?" jawab Grey dengan rona merah yang samar-samar terlihat di wajah pucatnya. Dan Ciel menyadari itu.

"Eh? S-senpai? Kau—" lagi-lagi Ciel tak diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ayo kita pergi main. Permainan pertama aku yang pilih. Dan KAU... harus mau!" ucap Grey dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'kau'. Lalu berjalan duluan di depan. Ciel yang melihat itu makin bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan senpainya itu?

"AH! Senpai! Tunggu!"

**XXX**

Sebastian terlihat tengah duduk berselonjor di sofa putih dengan remote TV di tangan kanannya. Dan coba tebak di mana dia sekarang? YAP! Masih di apartemen Beast. Di samping kirinya terlihat Beast yang tengah berkutat dengan _gadget_nya bersender pada bahu tegap Sebastian yang asyik menatap layar TV _flat _di depannya. Sesekali jemari tangan Sebastian menyisir lembut rambut ikal wanita yang baru beberapa bulan menjadi pacarnya itu. Dan sesekali Sebastian mengecup kepala wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Sebby~~ aku lapar~~" ucap Beast dengan nada yang manja. Sebastian memberikan perhatiannya pada wanita di sampingnya.

"Mau makan di luar atau aku yang buat? Hmm?" tanya Sebastian mengelus kepala Beast.

"Eumm.. malam ini kau kan kembali ke asramamu itu, bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar? Sambil jalan-jalan.. mau ya? ya?" pinta Beast menggandeng tangan Sebastian.

"_As you wish my dear_.." balas Sebastian memberikan _tender kiss _yang tentunya, di balas oleh Beast dengan senang hati.

**XXX**

"Huwaa~~! WAAAAA~~! HENTIKANNN! TIDAAAKKK! HUWAAAAA~~~~!"

Oh.. suara Ciel yang berteriak tak henti-hentinya berhenti sejak 3 menit lalu. Ia terus berteriak sambil memegang erat pegangan besi di depannya. He? Sedang apa Ciel?

"Wohoooo~~~! Lebih cepat lagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~! Yahahahahaa~~!"

Nah loh? Kenapa lagi si senpai satu ini? Dia malah teriak kegirangan sambil menaikkan tangannya ke udara. Kereta yang mereka naiki bergerak cepat menerobos angin.

"HUWAAA~~~! HENTIKAN BENDA INI!" teraik Ciel makin tak karuan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta berbentuk ulat itu berhenti. Semua penumpang(?) pun menuruni kereta itu dengan perasaan senang walau tegang. Namun, berebeda dengan sosok pendek di samping Grey a.k.a Ciel. Ia turun dengan terhuyung-huyung dan wajah yang pucat pasi. Penampilannya juga terlihat berantakan. Terutama, rambutnya.

"Ahaha.. tadi itu benar-benar seru kan Ciel! haha.. untung kau titipkan topimu padaku tadi. Kalau tidak, pasti topi imut mu itu sudah diterbangkan angin!" ucap Grey menyikut Ciel yang berdiri lemas di sampingnya.

"Hhhh.. sepertinya aku harus ke kamar kecil..." ucap Ciel berjalan dengan langkah yang gontai menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari arena _roller_ _coaster_ yang barusan ia naiki PAKSA. Ya, paksa! Karena Grey memaksanya untuk menaiki permainan mengerikan itu! Ciel kan takut ketinggian..

.

.

Shaaaa—~

Ciel membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran wastafel. Ia baru saja 'mengeluarkan isi perutnya' karena mual yang melandanya sesudah turun dari _roller coaster_. Dan untungnya, kamar kecil itu sedang tak ada siapapun saat ia—ehem _vomit_.

Drrtt. Drrrrt. Drrrt.

Ponselnya bergetar. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan hei! Pesan dari Grey senpai!

"Aku tunggu di _court_ es krim di seberang arena _roller coaster_,

-END-"

Ciel hanya membalas singkat pesan pendek dari Grey. Membalasnya dengan 'Ya'. Singkat bukan?

Ciel segera keluar dari kamar kecil tersebut dengan mematikan keran terlebih dahulu. Ia pun melangkah menuju _court_ es krim di depannya dan mendapati senpainya tengah duduk manis sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ciel pun mendekati meja tempat Grey duduk.

"Aku baru tau kalau senpai suka makanan manis," ucap Ciel mengambil posisi di depan Grey.

"Ah? Haha.. bukan. Aku tidak begitu suka manis. Aku tau kau suka manis, makanya aku pilih tempat ini. Pesan saja sesukamu. Aku yang traktir," ucap Grey tanpa menoleh pada Ciel.

"Ha? Aku gak mau pesan kalau senpai gak mesan sesuatu." Tolak Ciel. Mendengar itu Grey langsung menaruh perhatiannya pada Ciel dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja di depannya.

"Ok! Kau mau apa?" tanya Grey beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Ngg.. es krim vanilla. Pakai _cone_ aja! Hehe.." tawa Ciel. oh, dan itu sangat... _cute_!

"Ck.. iya Sayang!" ucap Grey mengacak geram rambut Ciel sebelum ia beranjak pergi memesan.

"Eh? T-tadi.. aku yang salah dengar atau dia memang bilang aku... Sayang?" bisik Ciel pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama Grey datang dengan sebuah es krim di tangan kanannya dan _capucchino_ di tangan kirinya.

"Ini.." ucap Grey menyerahkan es krim vanilla pesanan Ciel. Ciel berterimakasih dan langsung melahap es krim menggiurkan yang kini berada di tangannya. Sementara Grey tengah menyeruput _capucchino_ di tangannya sambil memperhatikan Ciel.

Melihat Ciel yang asyik menjilati es krim vanilla di depannya, entah kenapa itu membuatnya jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak lagi! Kalau saja es krim vanilla itu dirinya..

"Senpai? Grey senpai?" panggil Ciel. Grey yang mendengar itu langsung menepis pikiran kotor di benaknya.

"Eh? Ah ya Ciel?"

"Ah~ ternayata senpai melamun! Hayoo! Sedang memikirkan apa? haha!" tanya Ciel. Grey yang mendengar itu langsung salah tingkah di buatnya.

"A-aku tidak melamun.." jawab Grey singkat dan memasang tampang _cool_ nya. Padahal, jantungnya dag dig dug sekarang ini.

"Hmmm.. begitukah?" tanggap Ciel. Ia pun kembali menjilat es krim'nya yang kini mulai mencair. Dan lelehan es krim itu di lihat Grey menetes ke tangan Ciel. Melihat itu, Grey menggeser kursinya ke samping Ciel. Ciel sempat bingung juga, dan tambah terkejut ketika senpainya itu meraih tangannya dan menyapu bersih lelehan es krim itu dari jari Ciel dengan lidah kenyalnya.

"S-senpai?" panggil Ciel masih _shock _setelah senpainya itu berhenti menjilat jarinya. Wajahnya kini merona merah.

"Maaf, tanganmu kena lelehan es krim." Jawab Grey tersenyum lembut. Ciel sempat tertegun namun kembali membalas jawaban Grey dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"T-tapi tidak harus seperti itu juga kan?"

"Haha.." tanggap Grey dengan tawa garing sambil menngacak rambut Ciel lambut.

"Oh ya, sudah hampir senja. Setelah ini mau melihat matahari terbenam?"

"Matahari terbenam? Memang bisa di lihat?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Tentu saja bisa! Kita akan naik... itu!"tunjuk Grey pada sebuah tiang besi yang menjulang berbentuk lingkaran.-maaf author tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata-

"Eh! Aku gak mau! Aku takut ketinggian senpai!" ronta Ciel.

"Kau tidak perlu takut Ciel! Yang satu ini tidak seperti yang tadi. Yang akan kita naiki bianglala namanya. Benda itu akan membawa kita sampai ke puncak. Dan berputarnya saaaaaangat pelan. Kau gak akan takut." Jelas Grey meyakinkan Ciel. Melihat kesungguhan itu, akhirnya Ciel mengangguk.

Setelah Ciel menghabisi es krimnya, mereka pun siap berjalan menuju area bianglala. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Tapi kali ini suasananya sungguh berbeda! Ciel jadi tidak mengoceh. Begitupun dengan Grey. Tak jarang kulit tangan mereka bersentuhan. Entah itu disengaja atau tidak. Hanya mereka berdualah yang tau.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di area bianglala. Walau harus menunggu giliran dan dilihat dengan pandangan 'hei! Sepasang kekasih? Homo?' , akhirnya tiba saatnya mereka masuk ke salah satu _box _yang akan membawa mereka berputar ke atas. Ciel masuk terlebih dulu kemudian di susul oleh Grey. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Dan bianglala pun mulai bergerak.

"H-huwaa!" teriak Ciel saat bianglala itu bergerak. Tangannya refleks meremat celana jeans Grey yang berada di sampingnya. Melihat itu Grey sedikit –WOW mendapati Ciel meremat jeansnya. Untung gak salah pegang. Haha

"M-maaf senpai! Aku gak sengaja!" pekik Ciel.

"Ahh.. ahaha.. gapapa kok." Balas Grey. Suasana agak _awkward _setelah itu. Namun, saat Ciel baru menyadari bahwa dari tadi senpainya itu menjinjing kantong belanja yang entah apa isinya, suasana mulai agak mencair.

"Err.. senpai! Aku sebenarnya baru sadar kalau senpai dari tadi menjinjing kantong itu. Eumm.. kalau boleh tau, apa itu isinya?" tanya Ciel.

"Oh.. ah ya aku sampai lupa! Ini untukmu ambillah. Tadi aku beli di kios terakhir itu. semoga kau suka.." ucap Grey menyerahkan kantong berwarna merah muda itu pada Ciel.

"T-terimakasih.. aku buka sekarang ya?" . Grey mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan...

"EHHH?! B-boneka hima?"-boneka anak singa warna kuning. Bentuknya imut. Singanya pakai bando kelopak bunga matahari warna hijau-

"Err.. ya. _well, _ehemm.. waktu aku lihat boneka itu, aku teringat wajahmu. Imut. Ya, wajahmu.. imut..." ucap Grey dengan wajah yang _blushing_. Ciel yang mendengar itu langsung salting dan _blushing_ total! Ini.. benar-benar.. memalukan!

"S-senpa—"

"Hei! Lihat keluar jendela!" potong Grey mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ciel pun menoleh dan... Oh. betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Semuanya begitu indah dari atas. Jingga. Seakan seluruh kota di telan oleh jingga yang begitu mempesona.

"Huwaa~! I-ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti in! Terimakasih senpai! Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu hari ini!" ucap Ciel menempel pada jendela di sampingnya.

"Iya.." jawab Grey singkat. Ia begitu senang melihat Ciel yang begitu senangnya melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam di luar sana. Disamping itu, mungkin hari ini merupakan hari yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Karena hari ini, dia begitu banyak melihat ekspresi lucu Ciel yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya sebelumnya. Ia juga sedikit demi sedikit mengetahui sifat Ciel. Dan semua itu mungkin belum pernah di lihat oleh Sebastian.

"Senpai, setelah ini kita kema—" kalimat itu terpotong saat Ciel memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati...

Cup.

Grey mengecup pipinya.

"S-senpai!" pekik Ciel dengan suara yang bergetar. Entah itu senang atau marah. Perasaan itu bercampur aduk di hatinya.

"Itu hadiah kejutan! Hehe.. jangan di masukkan ke hati. Itu hanya kecupan karena aku menyayangimu bagai adik kecilku yang imut! Hehe" ucap Grey menenangkan Ciel. _Well, _sebenarnya itu bohong. Dia menyayangi Ciel lebih dari itu. Ciel hanya mampu terdiam dan menoleh ke arah jendela untuk menatap pemandangan indah diluar sana. Juga untuk menutupi _blushing_ sih..hehe

**XXX**

Dua pria itu berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan menuju asrama mereka yang jaraknya tak jauh lagi. Perjalanan itu hanya diisi dengan percakapan kecil mereka berdua. Hari semakin gelap. Udara yang tadinya panas terasa lembab saat itu.

"Ehemm, lain kali kita pergi lagi yuk?" ajak Grey.

"Hmm? Boleh.." jawab Ciel pelan.

Grep.

Grey meraih tangan Ciel dan menggenggamnya. Ciel terkejut dan menoleh kearah senpainya. Namun Grey hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sebentar saja. Hanya sampai depan gerbang. Ya?" . Ciel tak menjawab namun tetap membiarkan tangan sempainya itu menggenggam tangan miliknya. Hangat.

"Senpai, kalau begini.. aku jadi terlihat seperti anak SD. Apalagi memegang boneka seperti ini.." ujar Ciel yang sukses membuat Grey tertawa lepas.

"Ahaha! Lalu, aku pedo dong? Haha!"

"Ihh! Senpai!" pekik Ciel geram.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan gerbang. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mencapai gerbang, dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil _sport_ merah berhenti di depan gerbang. Mau tak mau Grey langsung melepas genggaman tangannya pada Ciel.

Tak lama seorang pria yang begitu mereka kenal keluar turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Ciel...?" ucap Sebastian terkejut. Begitu juga Ciel. Ia terkejut melihat Sebastian tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Sebby?" panggil seorang wanita menyusul keluar dari mobil. Oh! Jadi ini wanita yang Sebastian cium kemarin.

"Beast? Ah, Beast ini Ciel dan yang itu Grey." Ucap Sebastian memperkenalkan Ciel dan Grey pada wanita yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Oh.. aku Beast. Pacar Sebastian." ucap Beast pamer sambil memeluk pinggang Sebastian.

'_OH SHIT! Apa-apaan itu! Apa mereka sengaja ingin membuat Ciel cemburu dan sakit hati lagi!_' batin Grey.

"Hei Seba—"

"Senang bertemu denganmu.. Beast.." ucap Ciel memotong kalimat Grey dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ciel.." tatap Grey khawatir. Ia takut setelah ini Ciel akan menangis lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Hmm.. Kau manis juga ya untuk seorang lelaki? Tubuhmu mungil, kulit pucat dan wajah yang imut. seperti seroang gadis! Aku akan merekomendasikanmu pada Boss jika ada pencarian bakat. Ciel.." ujar wanita itu. Ciel hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, kuharap kau akan tinggal di rumahku lagi malam ini Sebby~~ aku kan kesepian lagi~~" ujar Beast manja. Eww.. mau membuat seseorang panas hah?

"Lain hari aku akan menginap lagi. Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau pulang." Ujar Sebastian melepas tangan Beast yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti.. _G'nite_ dear~~" ucap Beast yang dilanjutkan dengan mencium bibir Sebastian. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan pelataran sekolah setelah memberikan _kiss bye _pada kekasihnya itu. Ya ampun! Apa ini di sengaja karena Ciel menolaknya waktu itu?

"Senpai aku duluan ya.." ucap Ciel dengan kepala menunduk berjalan meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih berdiri di tempat.

"CIEL!" panggil mereka serentak.

Sementara Ciel, berjalan menuju kamarnya tergesa-gesa sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Grey senpai dengan hati yang terluka. Hati kecil itu... menangis.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

Yo~~! Saya balik membawa Chap 3! Chap kali ini cukup panjang. Hehe. Oh ya, jangan lupa terus support dan Review ya! :D saya bukan apa-apa tanpa kalain para Readers! Jadi saya sangat berterimakasih pada kalain semua yang telah membaca fic. Saya. dan maafkan TYPO yang berterbaran dimana-mana!

Oh ya! soal adegan naik bianglala, terispirasi dari komik 'I am Here'. Tapi Cuma naiknya ja ya! adegan sebelum dan sesudahnya sangat berbeda! Dan boneka Hima itu.. kalian tidak akan dapat menemukannya di dunia nyata. DAN! Anggap saja Grey udah ngeletakkin kameranya ke kamarnya lagi. Soalnya saya lupa buat scene yang menggunkan unsur kamera. Hehe.

**Keep Support and don't forget to Review! Thankyou~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special Thanks**:

To ALL who had read(including silent reader), review, follow and fav. my story/me! THANKYOU SO MUCH! Don't forget to always support me!

.

.

**MEMO:**

Akan ada kejutan dari Grey diakhir cerita! –SORRY! Belum ada lemon!

Chapter depan bakalan ada RAPE (maybe)! XD #what the—

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

"Hmm.. baiklah. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti.. _G'nite_ dear~~" ucap Beast yang dilanjutkan dengan mencium bibir Sebastian. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan pelataran sekolah setelah memberikan _kiss bye _pada kekasihnya itu. Ya ampun! Apa ini di sengaja karena Ciel menolaknya waktu itu?

"Senpai aku duluan ya.." ucap Ciel dengan kepala menunduk berjalan meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih berdiri di tempat.

"CIEL!" panggil mereka serentak.

Sementara Ciel, berjalan menuju kamarnya tergesa-gesa sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Grey senpai dengan hati yang terluka. Hati kecil itu... menangis.

**XX NOW XX**

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Kaki kecil itu tak berhenti berlari ketika memasuki gedung sekolah. Menggemakan bunyi derap langkah yang disertai decitan sepatu yang membentur lantai marmer. Bahu kecil itu juga bergetar. Diseratai dengan air mata yang perlahan keluar dari manik _deep blue'_nya. Tangan kirinya digunakannya untuk membekap mulutnya. Ia tak ingin isakannya terdengar oleh siapapun walau ia tau tak ada seorangpun di asrama saat itu. Dia sudah terlalu lemah belakangan ini. Seperti seorang cewek! Dan itu sudah cukup!

Drap. Cklek. BLAM!

Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, ia membanting pintu tak berdosa itu dengan kuat. Menyebabkan gema yang cukup kuat.

"Hhh... hikk.. *sruupp* hikk.. hikkss..." isak Ciel bersender pada pintu di belakangnya. Ia masih tak mau melepas tangan mungilnya yang masih membekap mulutnya. Ia tak ingin tangis itu pecah. Itu saja.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Perlahan bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar. Diikuti dengan suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal menyautinya.

"Ciel! Aku tau kau ada di dalam!"

Oh .. suara itu. Grey senpai. Kenapa?

"Ciel..! Aku tau kau hanya ingin sendirian saat ini, tapi... Ingatlah! Aku ada untukmu Ciel! Aku akan selalu ada untukmu! Jangan simpan beban itu sendiri.. bagilah... bagilah beban itu denganku Ciel!"

Degh!

Manik Ciel membulat mendengar penyataan senpainya dari luar. Kenapa Grey menyusulnya? Kenapa senpainya itu peduli padanya?

Setelah itu hening yang terengar. Ciel memilih untuk tetap diam. Menangis dalam hatinya.

**XXX**

Dalam kamar yang tak berpenerangan itu Sebastian terlihat tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya sambil menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar. Ponsel yang ia genggam tak henti-hentinya bergetar. Entah itu pesan ataupun panggilan masuk, ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengangkatnya atau sekedar melihat siapa yang menghubungi dan mengiriminya pesan. Pikirannya sudah tersita oleh sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu yang harus ia pikirkan matang-matang. Salah langkah ataupun salah mengambil tindakan, sesuatu yang sangat di inginkannya akan di rampas dengan mudah. Dan kejadian di depan gerbang sekolah tadi pun berputar lagi dalam benaknya...

_Flashback_...

"Kau memang tak punya hati ya, Sebastian? Dasar iblis.." ucap Grey yang saat itu berhadapan muka dengan Sebastian.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar denganmu.. menyingkarlah.."

"Heh! Aku bukan cari masalah denganmu ya! Aku juga muak bertengkar denganmu!" pekik Grey berjalan mendekat ke arah Sebastian dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"Jadi.. mau apa kau? Aku lelah kau tau? Biarkan aku kembali ke kamar—"

"_JUST SHUDDUP BASTARD_! Dengar ya! JAUHI Ciel atau KAU akan menyesal! Dan serahkan DIA padaKU!" teriak Grey di depan wajah Sebastian sambil menarik kerah kemejanya. Sebastian yang mendengar itu langsung _shock_ dibuatnya. _Well, jadi ini yang namanya sahabat?_

"Pfftt... fufufu... fuahahahaha~! Huaahhahahaaaaa! He... hee.. hmm. Bodoh! Kau makhluk terbodoh yang pernah ku temui Grey. Jadi ini yang kau sebut 'sahabat' heh? Lucu sekali kau? Ah ya, kau kira Ciel akan jatuh dalam pelukanmu? Ppfttt.. haha.. aku jadi ingin tertawa lagi loh~ kau itu benar-benar menggelikan! " ucap Sebastian menepis kedua tangan Grey yang meremat kerah kemejanya dengan kasar. Membuat pria yang dulu ia anggap sahabat itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh.

"SEBAS—"

"OH! Kau tau, Ciel itu tak mungkin menyukaimu! Sadarlah bodoh! Kau itu gak ada apa-apanya! Aku yakin, menciumnya saja pasti kau tak berani apalagi berbuat yang lain? Dan kau tau, Ciel itu HANYA milikku! Ia tidak akan memilihmu! Mana mungkin ia memilih pria lain kalau pria yang telah merebut kesuciannya ada di depannya? Dan kau tau apa soal Ciel? haha.. jangan harap kau bisa merebutnya dariku _frickin' moron_! Enyahlah!" ucap Sebastian dengan santai berjalan meninggalkan Grey.

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEREBUT CIEL DARIMU BAJINGAN! MULAI DETIK INI, KITA ADALAH RIVAL! JANGAN PERNAH BERTEMAN LAGI DENGANKU IBLIS! DAN INGAT KATA-KATAKU TADI! KAU AKAN MENYESAL!" teriak Grey mengancam.

_End of Flashback_...

"Ya.. aku memang manusia berhati iblis.. haha..." tawa Sebastian pelan. Sekarang, yang perlu ia pikirkan adalah cara untuk memiliki pujaan hatinya kembali.

**XXX**

Suara kicauan burung membangunkan Ciel. Diliriknya jam dinding dan ia dapati jarum pendek jam ada di angka 9. Untungnya ini masih hari libur. Kalau tidak, ia pasti tidak di izinkan masuk ke kelas.

"Nghhh..." lenguh Ciel merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali(?).

"Hah..~ hari ini ngapain ya?"

Ciel turun dari kasurnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Satu per satu ia lepaskan pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya dan mengekspos tubuh munglinya yang terbalut kulit putih bersih seputih salju. Siapapun yang meihat tubuh itu pasti akan tergiur. Tak terkecuali Sebastian. Hehehh..

Hanya suara cucuran air _shower_ yang terdengar setelah itu. Lalu, pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Kalau ia ingat-ingat lagi, selain dirinya sendiri... Sebastian satu-satunya 'orang luar' yang sudah melihat tubuh polosnya. Bahkan menjamahnya. Di leher, dada, punggung, paha, bahkan daerah pribadinya! Di seluruh tubuhnya ada sentuhan Sebastian yang tak akan pernah hilang walau kasat mata. Makanya, Ciel tak pernah mau lagi melihat tubuh polosnya di cermin ataupun membiarkan tubuhnya polos! Kecuali saat mandi. Karena apa? Saat ia melihat tubuh polosnya di cermin, ia merasa Sebastian ada di belakangnya. Memeluknya. Itu membuatnya geli. Memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ini bukan karena ia trauma atau apa! ia hanya merasa dirinya sama seperti wanita jalang! Ditiduri lalu dibuang begitu saja. _Well_, itu juga sebenarnya salahnya, karena ia yang membuang Sebastian dengan alasan yang bodoh! Dan bukan Sebastian! Sekarang ia yang dilemma! Kenapa hatinya sakit saat melihat Sebastian dengan orang lain? Toh senpainya itu bukan kekasihnya lagi. Lalu, perasaan apa itu? Apa dia cemburu? Kalau begitu, apakah ia mencintai Sebastian?

Suara _shower_ tak terdengar lagi. Ciel segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dan beranjak keluar. Kamarnya terlihat rapi. Tak seperti biasanya yang berserakan dengan tumpukan buku-buku. Itu dikarenakan sebelum ia pergi ke karnaval kemarin ia sudah membersihkan kamarnya.

Drrt. Drrt. Drrrt.

Ponsel Ciel bergetar di atas kasurnya. Dan sepertinya itu sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia segera memakai pakaiannya dan meraih ponselnya.

'Ayah?' batin Ciel. Sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari ayahnya itu, Ciel menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Halo?" terdengar suara Ciel agak serak.

"Halo nak? Bagaimana kabarmu di Jepang?" oh itu dia. Itu suara ayahnya yang ia rindukan.

"Aku baik disini. Ayah dan ibu bagaimana?"

"Oh syukurlah. Kami berdua dalam keadaan baik. Ohya, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke London nak? Apa kau tidak merindukan orangtuamu?"

"Maaf ayah! Bukan maksudku begitu, tadinya aku ingin pulang tapi... ada sesuatu yang menahanku untuk tetap di asrama." Jawab Ciel.

"Oh ya? apa itu? Ah~ apa kau sudah punya kekasih nak? Apa dia yang menahanmu?"

_Blush_! Wajah Ciel langsung memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya yang tak biasa itu.

"B-bukan ayah! Aku sedang ada err.. semacam urusan!" jawab Ciel ragu.

"Oh~ baiklah baiklah. Sepertinya kau malu. Oh ya, jika kau ingin pulang, hubungi saja ayah. Baiklah, ayah hanya ingin menanyakan itu saja."

"Tunggu ayah! Mana ibu?" tanya Ciel.

"Oh, dia sedang di rumah. Ayah sedang di kantor. Ohya, kau dapat salam dari ibumu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya nak."

"Iya.. aku juga titip salam sama ibu ya yah? Iya.. ok.. hmm.. aku juga mencintai kalian.."

Dan panggilan terputus. Ciel melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Yaitu, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Entah kenapa, pagi itu terasa sangat sepi dan sunyi. Walau ia tau kalau saat itu di asrama hanya ada dia, Sebastian dan Grey, tetap saja asrama terlihat sangat suram! Dan itu membuatnya bosan. Supeeeeeeeer bosan!

"Hah~ kalau begini aku pulang saja ke London. Atau... ke perpus? Ah tidak-tidak! Terlalu bosan!"

Bruukk!

Ciel membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dengan handuk putihnya yang masih menggantung di kepalanya. Ia mulai berpikir kembali. Sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya bosan. Apa?

Lalu, tiba-tiba di benaknya muncul wajah senpainya, Grey. Woaa! Tunggu! Mungkin itu ide yang bagus!

"Yosh! Sms!" pekik Ciel. ia meraih ponselnya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring dan mulai menekan layar ponsel datarnya.

"_Morning senpai! Maaf kemarin aku pergi begitu saja. Ohya, apa senpai ada waktu? Aku bosan. Punya ide bagus?_"—_sent_!

"Oh.. apa aku gak mengganggunya? Mana tau dia masih tidur? Aishh! Bodohnya aku..ugh! Ciel... Ciel.." ucapnya geram. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar. HEEE!? Grey senpai menelfonnya?!

"EHH~~?! K-Kenapa ia tidak membalas? Kenapa mesti nelfon? Aishh.. aduh..bagiamana ini.." cemas Ciel. Bukan apa-apa. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ia belum siap untuk itu! Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah pasti harus di angkat kan?

"Ya Senpai?" panggil Ciel.

"Pagi Ciel..." huwaa~! Tunggu tunggu! Kenapa suara Grey senpai jadi terdengar begitu lembut ?! _Oh God_! Semoga ini hanya halusinasi!

"P-pagii... err.. senpai.. hee.." jawab Ciel canggung. Kenapa jantungnya seperti habis lari marathon?

"Kenapa? Kau kedengaran tidak seperti biasa. Kau sakit?" tanya Grey memastikan, dan OH! suaranya! Suaranya terdengar khawatirrrr!

"EH? A-aku gapapa kok senpai! Beneran.." _kenapa aku jadi seperti ini!_

"Kalau kau yakin begitu ya sudah. Oh ya, kau bosan? Jadi maksud smsmu itu kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku lagi seperti kemarin begitu, eh Ciel?" goda Grey. Yup! Ke-bi-a-sa-an!

"B—b-bukan seperti it—_well_, err... ah! Aku hanya bosan! Lalu aku berpikir apa senpai tau cara untuk menghabiskan waktu.. Begitu.." jawab Ciel. oh kalau saja Grey ada di depannya saat ini ia akan melihat wajah Ciel yang semerah tomat!

"Hahaha~! Kau ini! ohya, aku memang punya segudang cara untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kalau kau mau, aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Ya! Aku mau senpai! Aku akan segera bersiap-siap!" Jawab Ciel.

"Ok! sampai disini ya? Jaa ne~"

"He? I-iya.. jaa.. sen..pai..."

Panggilan terputus. Ciel duduk termangu. Aneh. Perasaan ini.. perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan saat pertama kali ia jatuh cinta pada Sebastian. Apa ini cinta?

"AARRRRGHHHH~~! Aku benci hidupku yang _complicated_ iniiiiiiiiii~~!"

**XXX**

Ciel terlihat sedang memakai sepatunya saat itu dengan terburu-buru. Kenapa? Soalnya senpainya sedang menunggunya di depan kamarnya. _Well_, kenapa tidak menyuruhnya masuk? Alasannya banyak! Yang jelas, ia malu!

"Oh ponselku!" cemas Ciel sendiri. Ia dengan cepat meraih ponselnya yang terletak di kasur dan mengantonginya di saku celananya.

'_semoga aku sudah kelihatan baik_!' batinnya saat hendak membuka pintu. Dan..

Cklek.

"Oh? Sudah siap?" tanya Grey yang bersender di dinding di depan Ciel sekarang berdiri sambil menggenggam ponselnya.

'_k-kereeen.._' batin Ciel dengan sedikit rona _pink _di wajah putihnya.

"U-un..!" angguk Ciel. Mereka pun mulai berjalan. Suasana sedikit aneh saat itu. Suasana yang sama saat di karnaval. Namun kali ini bukan mereka berdua yang saling diam. Tapi.. Ciel.

"—lalu, kita akan balik ke asrama sebelum petang. Eh? Ngg... Ciel? kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Grey yang melihat Ciel melamun.

"Eh? Ah iya! Benarkah? Kedengarannya mengasyikkan.. ehee" jawab Ciel asal sambil tersenyum paksa. _Got'cha! _Kau tertangkap basah sedang melamun Ciel! Menyadari itu, Grey jadi ingin mengerjai Ciel lagi! Bagaimana reaksinya jika ia bilang...

"OH! Jadi kau beneran mau dicium? Hmm~~? Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan sekarang!" tipu Grey menarik Ciel mendekat kewajahnya. Sontak Ciel langsung berontak dan _blushing_ total!

"H-huwaa~! A-apa maksud senpai! Kapan aku bilang aku mau dicium?!" ronta Ciel mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat senpainya di bahunya.

"Lho? Tadi kan aku bilang 'aku ingin sekali mencium bibirmu' dan hei! Kau malah jawab 'benarkah? Kedengarannya mengasyikkan!' _so_, udah jelas kan? Ayo sini ku cium! Ini akan mengasyikkan lo! sini~~!" goda Grey.

"EEHHH! M-mana mungkin! Ngg.. senpai~!" ronta Ciel memberikan _puppy eyes_'nya pada Grey. Dan he? Kenapa bukan _kitty eyes_? Uda jelas kan, kalo jurus itu Cuma boleh dikeluarkan khusus untuk mas bro kita a.k.a Sebastian! ha..ha..ha! #PLAK

"Oh jangan pasang tampang begitu di depanku..! Itu membuatku ' ingin'... ah!" frustasi Grey melepaskan Ciel dan langsung mengambil jarak dari pria pendek yang beberapa meter di sampingnya. Ciel yang melihat itu jadi heran. Kenapa pula senpainya itu?

"'Ingin'? 'ingin' apa senpai? Bisa kau jelaskan? AH! Tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan... senpai 'ingin'..." Ciel menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menunduk. Melihat itu otak mesum Grey langsung berjalan.' _Oh! apa ia mengerti maksudku 'ingin' itu? Kalau memang ia, biar kulakukan sekarang juga!' _batin Grey. Dengan harap-harap cemas ia terus melihat wajah Ciel dan...! Ah! Ciel mengangkat kepalanya!

'_Ayo katakan Ciel! Katakan aku ingin apa! Dan setelah itu kita langsung belok arah ke kamarku— tidak! ke kamarmu juga tak masalah..!'_batin Grey tak sabar dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat di gambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Jangan-jangan senpai 'ingin' muntah ya gara-gara liat tampangku tadi? M-maaf.."

'_WHAT THE-! AAAA~~! HELL NO!' _teriak Grey dalam batinnya. Asal kalian tau saja, saat itu bahkan hatinya menangis mendengar pernyataan yang diluar pengharapannya itu. ckckck, maaf.. Anda belum beruntung Grey. Silakan coba lain waktu.

"HAH!" hela Grey dengan berat. "Bukan maksudku ingin muntah Ciel! Tapi..."

"Ngg? Tapi apa senpai? Duh! Kenapa dari tadi senpai bicaranya putus-putus sih!" geram Ciel. ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"M-mana mungkin aku langsung terus terang kalau aku ingin bercinta denganmu!" teriak Grey geram. Eh?!

"A-APP—m-m-m-maksud senpai.. k-kenapa? A-aku salah dengarkan? Haha.. ya kan?" tanya Ciel dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar. Grey yang baru saja sadar apa yang ia ucapkan barusan langsung merinding disko dan berteriak.

"AARRRGHH! B-bukan begitu Ciel! Kau salah dengar! Ya benar KAU salah! Ahaha.. lupakan yang tadi. Ya? Please!" mohon Grey meraih dan menggenggam kedua tangan Ciel. Ciel terlihat agak tidak nyaman dengan itu. Tentu saja karena pernyataan Grey beberapa detik lalu.

"S-senpai.. tanganku.." ucap Ciel. Mendengar itu Grey langsung melepas genggamannya dan berbungkuk berulang kali meminta maaf.

"M-maaf! Ah.. err.. k-kita jadi kan jalannya? Hmm?" tanya Grey.

"Un.." angguk Ciel.

Lagi. Mereka hanya diam. Oh ayolah.. sampai kapan kalian mau seperti ini?

Saat mereka melewati taman belakang, Ciel mendapati suara Pochi kun yang menggonggong pelan. Dan.. suara Sebastian. Apa yang terjadi?

"He? Pochi kun! Itu suara Pochi kun!" pekik Ciel.

"Apa? Po-Po apa?" tanya Grey linglung.

"Pochi kun! Itu anjing yang kutemu—"

"ARGHHH! P-PERGI KAU MAKHLUK BERBULU! ERGHH! HUSH! PERGI!" terdengar suara Sebastian yang berteriak dengan nada cemas. Oh.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia selalu bermasalah dengan anjing _pomerania* _yang super imut itu?

"Eh? Itu kan suara si iblis.."

"Ib—apa? Senpai bilang suara siapa?" tanya Ciel memastikan kalimat yang barusan ia dengar dengan samar.

"Ebh—! M-maksudku itu kan suara Sebastian? Ya gak?" cengir Grey. Ciel melihatnya dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Iya. Ah! Ayo lihat apa yang terjadi.." ajak Ciel. Sebenarnya Grey tidak ingin mengikuti ide Ciel itu. Tapi.. apa boleh buat.

Guk! Guk! Guk!

"AH! MENJAUH!" terdengar pekikan Sebastian kembali. Ciel mempercepat langkahnya dan menemukan Sebastian yang berada di... atas pohon? Tunggu! ATAS POHON?!

'_Ap-apa? Apa itu benar-benar dia? Sebastian yang itu? ckck.. aku gak nyangka dia bisa se-OOC gitu..' _ batin Ciel.

"AH! Pochi kun!" panggil Ciel berlari menghampiri Pochi kun'nya yang berada di bawah pohon yang ada Sebas diatasnya.

"C-CIEL?! Ngg.. i-ni bukan yang seperti kau duga! A-aku—"

"B-BWAHAAAAHHAA! HAAAHHAHAHAHAH! He.. baru kali ini aku lihat monyet jejadian. Besar pula.. Seharusnya aku bawa kamera tadi.. hah~ sayang sekali!"

"Ap—Mo—monyet kau bilang? KAU BILANG AKU MONYET?! Awas ka—Wuooaahhhhhhh~~~!"—BRUKK!

"Sebastian!" pekik Ciel yang menggendong Pochi kun. Untung saja Sebastian jatuh kebelakang. Kalau kedepan.. mungkin tubuh Sebastian akan menimpa tubuhnya.

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHAAA~! HEEE...~~ butuh bantuan... Monyet..? Ppfttt! hahah!" tawa Grey kembali saat Sebastian terjatuh dari atas pohon yang lumayan tinggi itu. Untung wajah tampan nan mesum'nya tidak mencium tanah.

"I-itaii.. itaii.. hssshh... Sialan kau! Ini gara-gara kau bang—Eh..?" Sebastian terdiam ditempat dengan posisi tubuh yang masih tergeletak pasrah di rerumputan. Sebenarnya, tadi itu ia hendak berdiri. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Kaku. Dan.. penglihatannya gelap.

"Apa he? Kau mau bilang aku apa Seb—"

"Senpai hentikan! Sebastian terjatuh! Kenapa malah mengomelinya?!" teriak Ciel. Sungguh, melihat senpainya itu terjatuh dari tempat yang cukup tinggi itu juga disertai suara 'Brak' yang cukup kuat membuat Ciel khawatir pada mantannya itu. Kalau Sebastian kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Apalagi, posisi jatuhnya yang fatal. Punggung lho!

Ciel manghampiri Sebastian dan menurunkan Pochi kun dari gendongannya. Grey hanya bisa mendecak kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya saat mendengar Ciel yang mengkhawatiran Sebastian. Ck, itu berarti Sebastian menang satu langkah saat ini!

"Pemandangan yang menjijikkan.." bisik Grey pada dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan kearah Ciel dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya.

"Sebastian.. Bagian mana yang sakit? Apa punggungmu sakit? Atau kepalamu? Atau yang mana?" tanya Ciel cemas berlutut di samping Sebastian yang menatap lurus kelangit dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Ci-Ciel.. Kenapa.. disini gelap?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Eh? G-gelap? Maksudmu apa? Kita ada diluar Sebas! Cuaca juga sangat cerah! Kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi Sebastian?!" tanya Ciel cemas dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Grey yang mendengar pernyataan Sebastian juga ikut terkejut. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Toh Sebastian itu sekarang rival'nya kok. Buat apa ambil pusing urusannya.

Degh!

Jantung Sebastian seakan terhenti saat mendengar penjelasan Ciel. Benar, ini siang. Tapi kenapa mendadak.. penglihatannya gelap dan buram?

"H-Hah.. A-apa yang.. terjadi.. hhh" ucap Sebastian dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Sebas! Kena—"

Tes. Tes.

"S-sebas.. K-kenapa? Sebastian! KENAPA?! APA YANG TERJADI?!" pekik Ciel menjadi-jadi. Kenapa? ia melihat air mata Sebastian yang mengalir dari matanya yang masih terbuka. Manik _crimmson_'nya terlihat berkabut. Pertanyaannya, kenapa Sebastian yang kuat itu menangis? Bukankah ia hanya terjatuh?

"SEBASTIAN! HEI! JAWAB AKU SEBASTIAN!" pekik Ciel kembali sambil mengguncang tubuh Sebastian karena tak mendapat respon. Grey yang sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar teriakan Ciel memilih untuk melihat keadaan di belakangnya. Dengan berat hati tentunya.

" Ciel sudahlah! Gara-gara ini kita gak ja—"

"..lap.. tubuhku gak bisa digerakkan! Apa yang terjadi! Kenapa semuanya gelap! ARGGHHH!"

DEGH!

Grey sedikit merinding mendengar pernyataan Sebastian barusan. Kedengarannya seperti serius. Eh! Jangan! Dia tidak boleh mengurusi RIVALnya!

"Ngg.. Ciel, ayo kita pergi.." ajak Grey. Grey menyentuh bahu Ciel namun langsung di lepas oleh Ciel dengan kasar. Dan itu sukses membuat Grey tercengang.

"LEPASKAN! Kenapa senpai begitu kejam?! Apa senpai tidak kasihan melihat teman senpai seperti ini? Kenapa senpai terus memikirkan diri senpai sendiri? jangan bertindak seperti anak-anak! Buka mata senpai! Jangan Egois!" pekik Ciel. Tepat diakhir kalimatnya, tangan Grey melayangkan sebuah tamparan yang cukup kuat diwajah pucat Ciel. Membekaskan bercak merah di pipi _chubbynya_.

"DIA.. BUKAN temanku CIEL!" ucap Grey menunjuk Sebastian yang masih tergolek pasrah dengan penekanan disetiap kalimatnya minus 'temanku'.

"S-senpai..? K-kenapa? KENAPA SENPAI MENAMPARKU?!" pekik Ciel memegangi pipinya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Grey balas menatap Ciel dengan pandangan sarkartis sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Ciel yang trlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

Sebastian POV's

Plak!

Aku mendengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras. Lalu kudengar suara nyaring Ciel yang memaki Grey. Begitu juga dengan Grey yang mengataiku BUKAN temannya. Aku tau saat itu seharusnya aku menghajar si bajingan itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Ciel. Tapi saat ini aku hanya bisa diam dan mendengar. Mendengar suara Ciel yang terdengar bergetar mengkhawatirkan kondisiku. Kurasa kau masih mencintaiku. _Well_, bukannya aku kegeeran ya. Tapi, sikap yang kau tunjukkan padaku membuatku yakin kalau kau masih memiliki rasa itu terhadapku.

End of Sebastian POV's

"Aku akan membawamu ke UKS!"

**XXX**

Dengan susah payah, Ciel menyeret Sebastian yang bertubuh besar darinya menuju ruang UKS yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Sampai di UKS, Ciel menaikkan tubuh Sebastian ke atas kasur dan membaringkannya dengan perlahan. Dengan sigap kemudian ia mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air .Lalu mengambil sebuah kain kompres dari dalam lemari kecil yang menempel di dinding di atasnya. Lalu menyeret kursi plastik yang ada di sudut ruangan kesebelah kasur.

Tluk.

Ciel meletakkan baskom berisi air itu diatas meja disamping kasur dan mulai mengompres dahi Sebastian dengan kain yang sudah ia peras. Dan tiba-tiba, Sebastian buka suara.

"Ciel..." panggilnya.

"Ada apa? Aku tau kau akan berkomentar '_Aku kan tidak demam_~'. Ya-ya aku tau. Tapi ini untuk jaga-jaga mana ta—"

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku. Setauku, kalau dikompres itu dengan air es. Tapi, ini be—AH! Itaii...~ kenapa kau mencubitku? Aduh.." pekik Sebas memegangi tangan kirinya yang dicubit Ciel.

"I-Itu salahmu! Bukannya berterimakasih, kau malah bilang seperti itu! Huh!" omel Ciel memunggungi Sebastian.

"Haha.. Hei, badanku sudah tidak terasa kaku lagi!"

"Apa?!" Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan memandangi Sebastian dengan tatapan 'kau-serius'?

"Gak percaya? Lihat ini.." ucap Sebastian. Dan benar. Ia bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Jari-jarinya juga! Bahkan dia bisa duduk!

"Hah~ syukurlah! _Thanks God_!" ucap Ciel tersenyum senang sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Enghh... tapi punggungku terasa sakit.."

"Benarkah? Oh iya! Sebastian, kau kan tadi jatuh dengan punggungmu yang menimpa tanah! Apa terasa sakit sekali?"

"Uh-uh.. Kalau digerakkan terasa ngilu dan sakit," jawab Sebastian melepaskan kompres yang melekat pada dahinya.

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya? OH! Sebastian!" panggil Ciel dengan suara lantang. Sebastian hanya membalas dengan menatap Ciel.

"Buka bajumu!"

"Ap-APAAAA? Haha.. Kau serius Ciel?" tanya Sebastian memastikan. Sungguh, sekarang ini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai khasnya.

"Iya, aku serius. Cepat buka.." pinta Ciel.

"Ohh.. eumm.. tapi kan kita tak perlu melakukannya disini Ciel.."

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya melakukannya disini?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku mau saja sih, tapi.. kalau ada orang yang datang bagaimana?" tanya Sebastian melempar kemeja putihnya kelantai.

"Ya gapapa. Lagian disini kan gak ada orang. Kau malu ya?" tanya Ciel mendekatkan kursinya kearah Sebastian yang _topless_ menampakkan tubuh atletisnya yang.. WOWW! #nosebleed

"EHH~?! A-aku malu? Gak kok! Tapi.. aku gak nyangka kau mau melakukannya Ciel. Padahal sebelumnya kau menolak kan, hmm?" ucap Sebastian merendahkan kepalanya di depan Ciel. Ciel hanya _blushing _dengan wajah yang berkerut.

"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan Sebas? Aku gak ngerti! Dan.. kau terlalu dekat! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?!" pekik Ciel mendorong tubuh Sebastian kebelakang dengan pelan. Sontak Sebastian terlihat bingung dan kikuk. Memandangi Ciel dengan tatapan '_what_?'.

"Lho, b-bukannya kita ma—Arghh!" pekik Sebas saat dirasakannya kembali cubitan Ciel yang kini hinggap di pinggangnya.

"Bodoh! Pikiranmu itu selalu kotor ya Sebastian! Seharusnya kau jatuh dengan kepala membentur tanah!" pekik Ciel yang pipinya sudah merajut benang-benang tipis berwarna merah muda.

"Haha.. putar ulang saja waktu kembali. Dan kau akan mendapatkan keinginan anehmu itu." ucap Sebastian menyeringai. Ciel memilih untuk tetap diam walau dalam hati mengumpat. Dia tidak bisa bersikap manis dan lembut lagi terhadap Sebastian setelah kejadian-kejadian yang ia lihat selama ini. Sepertinya dengan menjadi diri sendiri lebih baik daripada harus memakai topeng dan menjadi anak baik di depannya.

"Sekarang berbaliklah.. aku akan lihat punggungmu," Sebastian menurut dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan.. oh!

"Eh? Memar. Punggungmu memar Sebastian! Disini sakit kan?" tanya Ciel menekan bagian tengah punggung Sebas dengan jarinya. Dan benar saja, Sebastian langsung menjerit kesakitan.

"Aww! Itu sakit! jangan di tekan lagi.." pinta Sebastian.

"I-iya maaf. Eumm.. kalau sudah seperti in aku tidak tau harus memberimu apa. Lebih baik kau kerumah sakit saja. Aku punya kenalan dokter disini, kau bisa datang kesana dan sebut saja kau kesana atas perintahku. Ia akan memberimu gratis." jelas Ciel mengambil kemeja Sebastian dilantai dan memberikannya pada pria _raven_ itu.

"Hmm.. terimakasih Ciel. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong..." Sebastian menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk memakai kemejanya.

"Kau tau dimana Ciel?" sambungnya. Sontak Ciel terkejut. Apa maksud pertanyaannya itu? Sudah jelas yang kini didepannya itu' Ciel' kan?!

"A-apa maksudmu Sebas? Kau kira Ciel ada berapa di dunia ini?" jawab Ciel geram.

"Ya, Ciel yang kukenal tidak akan berbicara sekasar ini. Ciel yang kukenal akan bersikap manis dan lembut walau aku menjahilinya. Oh ya, kau harus pergi bersama senpai 'kesayanganmu' itu kan? Pergilah. Dan terimakasih sudah mau menolongku."

Grep.

Sebastian memegang kepala Ciel dan mengusapnya pelan sebelum ia keluar dari ruang UKS dengan tertatih. Ciel terlihat diam dan menunduk. Menghayati setiap perkataan Sebastian barusan. Lalu memegang kepalanya yang beberapa saat lalu disentuh Sebastian. Tempat yang Sebastian sentuh terasa hangat...

"Maaf..."

**XXX**

"ARGHHH!"

BRUKK!

Dada Grey terlihat naik turun setelah ia meninju dinding beton kamarnya. Kesal. Marah. Cemburu! Semuanya bersatu menjadi satu. Juga perasaan bersalah dan menyesal yang menghantui dirinya membuatnya terlihat seperti orang frustasi kala ia melempar lampu tidurnya ke lantai hingga membuat serpihan beling berserakan di lantai marmer. Perlahan tubuh Grey melorot kebawah dengan dinding menopang punggungnya.

"Sial... sial... SIALLL! AKU BENCI DIRIKU! KENAPA KAU KELUAR! KENAPA KAU MENYAKITI CIELL! ARGHHH!" teriak Grey menggeram sambil menjambak rambutnya dan menggaruk-garuk tangan dan kakinya dengan kasar. Membuat goresan-goresan merah juga luka goresan halus akibat kuku tangannya.

"Kenapa... hiks.. kenapa kau keluar BAJINGAN!"

Duk! Dukkk! Dukkk!

Pria berambut putih itu berulang kali mengantukkan kepalanya ke dinding di belakangnya. Seakan tak mengenal rasa sakit ia terus melakukan hal yang sama dengan kuat. Hingga kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya memburam. Dan perlahan, kepala itu tertunduk terkulai lemas.

'_Tidurlah.. biar aku yang membereskan semua ini..'_

_**END OF CHAPTER 4**_

_*****_**Pomerania(kalo gak salah huruf) : **jenis anjing yang bulunya lebat dan bentuk anjingnya seperti boneka. Coba search di google ntar nemu tuh! Imut loohh! X3

Yap yap! Saya kembali! Maaf apdet'nya lama. Soalnya ada suatu masalah. Oh ya, sebelumnya, HAPPY NEW YEAR semuanya! Semoga di tahun 2013 ini kita semua jadi lebih baik dan apa yang kita harapkan ditahun ini dapat tercapai. Amiiin.

Sa~~ kalian pasti bisa nebak apa yang terjadi dengan Grey 'kan? Hehe OHYA! chapter ini gak kalah ngebosenin? -_-#PLAK# Kalau ngebosenin harap bilang ke saya ya! Biar saya bisa koreksi diri(?). Mengenai LEMON, saya gak bisa memenuhi harapan kalian di Chap ini! MAAF sebesar-besarnya! /\) Saya janji akan membuatnya di Chapter depan. Di chap depan bakalan ada RAPE! XD .Tapi saya gak janji buat yang hot. hehe soalnya saya masih pemula dan belajar!(?). tapi akan saya usahakan! HEHE XD DAN juga sepertinya akan ada percepatan alur(MAAF).

Dichap ini kan adegan Sebby jatuh dari pohon–maafin aku _Honey_! DX- , sebenarnya itu pengalaman saya. Beneran lo! dulu itu saya sedikit tomboi, terus pas main-main di halaman rumah, ada pohon mangga. Saya panjetin tuh pohon mangga. Trus saya liat ada cabang yang bisa dipanjetin buat gelantung-gelantung seperti _monkey bar_, jadi saya turun dari pohon, terus manjetin pagar trus loncat kearah cabang itu. semula berhasil, terus entah kenapa pegangan saya lepas dan BRAKK! Jatuh dengan kuat diatas akar pohon mangga itu yang menonjol keluar. Punggung saya mengenai akar itu. seketika itu juga tubuh saya gak bisa gerak dan penglihatan saya langsung kabur dan gelap. Seperti orang yang mau pingsan gitu pandangannya. Disamping saya ada adik saya teriak manggil mama saya juga om saya yang kebetulan ada di rumah. Saya nangis gak karuan saat itu. apalagi saat mama dan om saya datang. Mama saya langsung nangis. Om saya cemas. Satu yang ada dipikiran saya saat itu 'Apa aku akan mati?'. Lalu saya digendong oleh om saya ke dalam rumah. Dan saya diurut. Dan pikiran negatif saya itu langsung sirna saat badan saya sudah bisa digerakkan dan pandangan saya kembali normal. Walau tubuh saya terasa lemas. Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih pada Kami sama. Saya memang gak dibawa keRS. Karena dianggap 'Cuma jatuh'. Tapi gegara asumsi seperti itu, saya jadi harus berakhir memakai kacamata saat kelas 6 SD, 2 tahun setelah insiden itu. haha.. duh, maaf saya jadi curhat. :)

Nah.. selesai bacotannya.

Chapter depan saya akan balas REVIEW! soalnya Chap ini saya terlalu banyak ngebacot!

Akhir kata, makasih sudah membaca fic saya juga kalian yang selalu mendukung author baru ini. jujur, saya masih dalam tahap belajar membuat fic, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Saya selalu menerima nasehat kalian apapun itu. Asal jangan ngebuat saya DOWN. ^^

Riview dan Anda akan mendapatkan tubuh suci seorang Ciel Phantohive tanpa dilelang! (?)

-Sign, Haru


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE?

**Special Thanks**:

To ALL who had read(including silent reader), review, follow and fav. my story/me! THANKYOU SO MUCH! Don't forget to always support me!

.

.

Kalimat _italic _berarti Grey.

Kalimat _**Bold **_another Grey a.k.a dirinya yang satu lagi, a.k.a sisi gelapnya.

**WARN:**

TYPO yang menyelip.

**MEMO:**

Yee! Kali ini ada RAPE scene! XD T-tunggu! Rape? Lemon? Entahlah. Saya tak tahu. -_-||| Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk buat yang hot, tapi gak tau hasilnya hot apa gak. -_-||[pendapat individu kan berbeda-beda, lagian saya masih belajar buat adegan lemon/rape] Maka dari itu, BACALAH denga MEMBAYANGKAN adegannya(  
?).. ;D #PLAKmesum

Maaf Sebby, kali ini aku harus membiarkan Ciel dinodai oleh tangan makhluk asing(?)!

GreyXCIel

#Woow.. Crack pair(?) kah?# ._.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASEEEEEE! O-NE-GAI!

Saa~

.

**ENJOY!**

"_Ya, Ciel yang kukenal tidak akan berbicara sekasar ini. Ciel yang kukenal akan bersikap manis dan lembut walau aku menjahilinya. Oh ya, kau harus pergi bersama senpai 'kesayanganmu' itu kan? Pergilah. Dan terimakasih sudah mau menolongku."_

Lagi. Kata-kata Sebastian di UKS tadi terngiang di benak Ciel. Apa dia keterlaluan? Itu kan haknya untuk berubah seperti itu. Itu juga supaya.. dia bisa melupakan Sebas. Karena, menurutnya hubungan Sebastian dan makhluk(?) bernama Beast itu kelihatan serius. Jadi.. dia lebih baik mengalah.

"Apa maksudnya sih.. memang aku salah bersikap seperti itu?"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Dirogohnya saku _hoodie_'nya dan menemukan benda keras di dalamnya. Dikeluarkannya dan dimasukkannya kunci yang barusan ia dapat kelubang pintu dan tentunya, pintu berhasil dibuka.

Bletak. Cklek.

Tangan mungilnya mendorong pintu dengan pelan dan menguncinya. Dilihatnya kesekeliling. Tak ada yang berubah. Eh? Memang ia mengharapkan apa? Mengharapkan kamarnya dimasuki perampok? Ckck.. isi kamarnya hanya penuh buku! Buku dan buku dimana-mana! _Well_, selain itu juga ada _laptop_ yang ia sembunyikan di dalam lemari dibalik pakaian-pakainnya yang terlipat rapi.

Saat melewati kaca, Ciel berhenti sejenak untuk melihat pantulan tubuhnya. Ia mendekat dan memegangi pipinya. Pipi kirinya yang ditampar senpai yang ia anggap abangnya. Grey.

"Hah~ kenapa tadi senpai menamparku? Aku gak nyangka sama sekali kalau senpai bisa semengerikan itu ketika marah." Bisik Ciel pada dirinya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih mengelus-ngelus pipi kirinya.

"Eh? Aku makin _chubby _ya? ibu akan menarik-narik pipiku pasti kalau aku pulang.. aa! Itaii.." ringis Ciel pelan saat ia menarik pipinya dan mencubit pelan pipinya. Kalau diperhatikan, sepertinya tubuhnya tidak mengalami perubahan yang signifikan. Malah tidak ada perubahan. Masih dengan tubuh pendeknya yang langsing. Terakhir kali ia mengukur tinggi tubuhnya yaitu saat mengisi formulir sekolah, seingatnya tingginya hanya 159 cm. Pendek? Ya.. pendek untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Siapa sih yang gak mau tinggi? Sekuat apapun ia berusaha, badannya tetap pendek! Mau bagaimana lagi, ya syukuri saja.

PLAK!

Ciel menepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya dengan cukup keras, masih di depan cermin.

"Yosh! Aku harus dieeett~~!" pekiknya.

He? Badan sekurus itu.. diet? Apanya yang diet?! Badanmu akan makin kurus Ciel~

**XXX**

Dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih, Sebastian menyeret kakinya menuju kamarnya. Mau apa dia? Tentu saja mau istirahat. Badannya masih sakit dan juga terasa lemas. Terlalu beresiko jika pergi keluar sendirian.

Bugh.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, ia langsung menjatuhkan badan depannya ke atas kasur. Membiarkan tubuhnya melemas dan beristirahat. Belum lama ia menutup matanya, tanpa keinginannya ponsel yang terletak di saku celananya itu bergetar. Dengan malas ia merogoh ponselnya dan mendapati... Beast menelfon.

"Ya?" jawab Sebastian malas.

"Apa kau sibuk? Kita perlu bicara.." ucap suara diseberang.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang serius?" tanya Sebastian. Mendengar suara Beast yang terdengar bergetar dan sedikit serak, Sebastian langsung membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk. Melupakan rasa sakit yang sempat melanda punggungnya kembali saat ia bangkit.

"Ngg.. pokoknya datang ke apartemenku sekarang. Kumohon.."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Ya.. Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Pip.

Panggilan terputus. Ah... apa yang terjadi pada Beast?

Jari-jari kurusnya menekan panggilan cepat di ponselnya. Lalu, saat panggilan itu tersambung..

"Ya ini aku! Aku mau mobil sekarang! Antarkan ke sekolah. Cepat! Sekarang!"

**XXX**

"Aku mau minta maaf. Apa boleh aku ke kamarmu? Banyak yang ingin kujelaskan,"—_New Message_.

Ciel mendapati sebuah pesan masuk dari senpainya Grey. Apa yang harus ia balas? Ia merasa tidak enak. Ada perasaan buruk dihatinya jika ia membiarkan senpainya itu masuk ke kamarnya, berarti mereka akan BERDUA. Setelah kejadian tadi siang, bisa saja Grey memukul dirinya lagi. Tapi.. senpainya itu kan hanya ingin meminta maaf dan memberikan penjelasan padanya. Ya Tuhan.. kenapa ia berpikiran negatif begini?

"Ya. Datang saja senpai. Aku ada di kamar sekarang."—_sent_.

Ciel langsung merapikan tempat tidurnya yang agak berantakan. Menutup pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja belajarnya. Ya, dia baru saja membaca untuk membunuh waktu. Novel? Hehe bukan. Dia lebih suka buku mengenai _psychology_ dan semacamnya. Kenapa? Karena mempelajari manusia itu menarik.

Tok. Tok.

Tak lama suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Ciel yakin itu adalah senpainya. Ia menyahut dengan mengatakan 'Sebentar!' lalu langsung meletakkan sepatunya kekolong bufet di samping pintu.

Cklek.

Dan.. Apa itu? Apa itu senpainya? Grey senpai?

"Senpai..? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ciel terkejut. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut! Senpainya itu terlihat seperti orang habis diserang! Eits.. bukan diserang dalam artian lain ya. Kemeja berlengan pendek yang ia kenakan menampakkan pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat banyak goresan dan luka.

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa. Boleh aku masuk?" ucapnya. Belum di jawab Ciel ia malah menerobos masuk dan duduk di tepi kasur Ciel. Ciel menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya dan menyusul Grey untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Jawab aku.." lanjut Ciel mengamati senpai disampingnya.

"Tidak tau. Waktu aku bangun, tubuhku sudah seperti ini. Ah ya, aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku menyesal. Gegara itu, kita gak jadi pergi. Aku malah membuatmu sedih.. maaf," jawab Grey menunduk.

Ciel malah beranjak dan membuka laci meja belajarnya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Grey.

"Ada seseorang yang terluka di hadapanku. Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya begitu saja. Apalagi.;. yang terluka itu senpai.." jawab Ciel mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari dalam lacinya. Ia menutup kembali lacinya dan kembali mengambil posisi duduknya tadi.

"Err.. terimakasih.." ucapnya _blushing_. Ciel hanya membalas senpainya itu dengan senyuman kecil. Sesekali Grey terlihat menahan sakit akibat lukanya saat antiseptik dan obat luka dioleskan Ciel di lukanya.

"Ciel.. aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Grey saat Ciel selesai mengobati luka di tangan kanannya. Kini Ciel berpindah tempat kesebelah kiri senpainya.

"Mau tanya apa senpai?" tanya Ciel. Grey meringis kembali saat Ciel mengulangi kegiatannya sebelumnya di tangan kanannya.

"S-Seandainya aku menyukaimu, apa kau akan membalas perasaanku?" tanyanya ragu. Ciel yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut hingga pergerakan tangannya berhenti. Suka? Kenapa yang meyukainya malah lelaki?

"Eh? Hahaha.. kenapa senpai ngomong begitu? Bukankah hubungan sesama lelaki itu dilarang ya? haha" jawab Ciel dengan memberikan alasan yang membuat Grey berpikir. _Dilarang katanya? Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan si Sebas?_

"Kenapa? Apa itu berarti kau menolakku?" tanya Grey yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dan suaranya terdengar berat.

"... B-bagaimana ya? A-aku.. ya.. eumm.. maaf. Aku akan menolaknya." Jawab Ciel ragu. Ya! Dia takut senpainya itu marah dan menamparnya lagi. Atau mungkin melakukan hal jahat lain kepadanya.

"Eh? Kenapa? KENAPA?!" teriak Grey memegang kedua pergelangan Ciel secara tiba-tiba. Membuat kapas dan obat luka yang Ciel pegang juga kotak P3K yang terletak di pangkuannya jatuh berserakan kelantai.

"S-Senpai.. lepas.. kau mebuatku takut.." ujar Ciel menatap takut-takut tepat ke manik violet Grey. Nah, benarkan dugaannya! Jadi ini perasaan tidak enaknya tadi?

"Gak! Aku gak akan melepaskanmu! Kenapa kau lebih memilih Sebastian? Apa kurangnya aku Ciel? APA?!" teriak Grey tepat di wajah Ciel. Peluh sebesar biji jagung menetes dari dahi Ciel. Ia takut. Sangat takut!

"S-senpai—"

"Kenapa harus Sebastian.. KENAPA KALAU BUKAN SEBASTIAN KAU GAK MAU?!" pekik Grey mendorong tubuh Ciel ke matras kasur dengan kasar. Lalu merangkak diatas Ciel dengan mengunci pergelangan tangannya di atas kepalanya. Ciel terlihat makin cemas dan takut. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang memucat dan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Senpai! Apa yang akan kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Ciel. Menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha untuk melepaskan kuncian ditangannya.

"Kalau bajingan itu yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu akan kau terima. Tapi kalau aku, kau malah menolak! KENAPA? APA KARENA DIA SUDAH MEREBUT KESUCIANMU HAH?! TELAH MENYETUBUHIMU?! MAKANYA KAU GAK BISA MEMILIH ORANG LA—"BUGHH!

Ciel mengantukkan dahinya ke dahi Grey sekuat tenaganya. Ia berharap dengan itu Grey akan melepas kuncian tangannya, lalu ia bisa kabur. Tapi.. percuma! Semua lari dari pengharapannya. Grey malah menatapnya dengan sarkartis. Dan itu membuatnya makin DOWN! Tak bisa berkutik.

"Fufufufu.. hahahah! HAHAHA! Ciel.. Ciel.. haruskah aku berkata, 'Aww' ? Kau hanya membuat dirimu pusing kan?"

"TERSERAH! Sekarang lepaskan aku senpai!" pinta Ciel lagi, berusaha untuk terlihat kuat dengan nada yang tegas. Padahal benar, kepalanya terasa pusing karna benturan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Oh? kau mau kulepas? Bahkan kita belum besenang-senang. Kau bingung bagaimana untuk menghabiskan waktumu kan? Kau memilih orang yang tepat. Aku punya cara bagus! Kau pasti suka." ucap Grey melepas tiga kancing kemeja atasnya dan menjilat bibirnya sebelum merendahkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel.

"JANGAN!" teriak Ciel saat melihat senpainya menjulurkan lidahnya di depan mulutnya.

"EEH~~? Kenapa? Ayolah.. jangan sungkan Ciel. Aku tau kau ingin." Goda Grey. Ciel tetap bungkam menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Ya sudah.. " jawab Grey (sok) pasrah. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan perlahan menjilati bibir Ciel yang tertutup rapat. Ciel tetap berusaha keras menjaga pertahanan bibirnya sekuat tenaga. Walau jilatan yang Grey berikan menggelitik tubuh dan pikirannya. Juga suara desahan pelan Grey senpai yang (mungkin) sengaja diluncurkan untuk membuat pertahanan Ciel runtuh.

"Engh.. mmhh..." Ciel kalang kabut mendengar suara desahan yang erotis itu. Mati-matian ia berusaha menepis suara-suara ganjil itu dengan mengansumsikan 'Aku tidak dengar! Aku tidak dengar!' di benaknya. Tapi.. sanpai kapan ia akan tahan?!

Kegiatan Grey berbuah manis saat pertahanan Ciel runtuh, memberi sedikit celah untuknya memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Ciel yang hangat. Ia menyeringai senang dibalik jilatan yang ia lakukan. Dan tambah senang lagi saat ia dapat merasakan lidah kenyal Ciel yang berusaha untuk menghindar dari kejaran lidahnya. Tentu saja usaha Ciel itu sia-sia! Alhasil, mau tak mau lidahnya dijamah oleh lidah kenyal senpainya.

Tangan Ciel tak berhenti untuk memeberi perlawanan dengan memukul dada bidang Grey dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia juga terus berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan sekecil apapun dari mulutnya.

"hnn... mmhh..." Grey kembali mendesah disela-sela kegiatannya juga anggukan kepalanya. Di dalam sana, lidahnya terus membelit lidah basah Ciel yang tak memberi respon apapun. Mengajak lidah itu untuk bergulat dan bertautan membagi saliva. Ciel benar-benar tidak senang dengan perlakuan senpainya yang seperti ini. Ini namanya pemerkosaan! Mau bagaimanapun, ia harus BERONTAK!

"Ngghhh...!"

BRAKK!

Grey jatuh ke lantai akibat tolakan dari Ciel yang cukup kuat. Entah darimana kekuatan itu ia dapatkan, yang penting saat ini ia harus keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi! Pokoknya pergi kesuatu tempat yang aman, jauh dari sekolah!

"CIELLL...!" teriak Grey sangar saat mendapati Ciel hendak beranjak dari kasur. Dan tepat saat Ciel hendak memutar kenop pintu, Grey memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Hingga tulang Ciel terasa retak. Sakit..

"SAKIT! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKUUUU!" teriak Ciel histeris. Ia benar-benar takut saat ini. ini terasa seperti akan dijemput kematian.

"DIAM KAU! DIAMM!" balas Grey dengan teriakan seraya membekap mulut Ciel dengan tangan kanannya. Ciel tak dapat menahan tangisnya saat ini. Apalagi saat napas Grey yang menerpa lehernya. Juga.. desahan?

DEGH!

Tes. Tes.

Seketika itu juga air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan meluap dan tumpah saat tangan Grey meremas kejantanannya yang masih terbalut celananya dengan gerakan yang mungkin akan membuatnya melayang.

'_Kami sama.. tolong aku..'_

**XXX**

"Aku gak mengunci pintu, kau masuk saja."—_New Message_

"Apa? Tidak mengunci pintu? Ck, apa itu? Membahayakan diri saja.." omel Sebastian pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan dari Beast. Lebih baik bicara langsung padanya daripada lewat pesan.

"Ah, tidak usah menungguku. Tolong rahasiakan ini dari ayah ya?"

"Baik tuan muda.."

CKLEK!

Sebastian langsung turun dari mobil dan meninggalkan _lobby _parkir menuju _lift _dengan langkah yang tentu saja.. pincang.

TING!

_Lift _membunyikan sebuah bel yang menggema begitu pintu _lift _terbuka. Sebastian masuk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sudut ruangan sempit berbentuk persegi itu setelah menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 8. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia tiba di lantai 8 dan segera menuju kamar Beast.

Cklek.  
_'Heh? Benar-benar tidak di kunci..'_

"Beast.." panggil Sebastian saat ia memasuki kamar Beast. Beast yang saat itu tengah duduk di sofa sambil melipat tangannya di bawah dadanya, tidak menjawab sahutan Sebastian, melainkan terus menatap kebawah menundukkan kepalanya. Sebastian yang melihat itu makin kebingungan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Sebastian mengambil posisi duduk di depan Beast.

"Kenapa Beast? Ah ya, kenapa tidak mengunci pintumu? Kau itu wanita! Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana? Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" ucap Sebastian khawatir.

"Aku tau.. Aku hanya malas untuk bergerak membukakan pintu. Itu saja. " jawab Beast masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Hah~ Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"..." Beast terdiam.

"Beast?" panggil Sebastian kembali. Dan..

Plek.

Beast melemparkan sesuatu kemeja di depan mengambil benda kecil berukuran panjang pipih itu dan menemukan dua garis merah pada benda tersebut. Ia tau kalau benda itu alat tes kehamilan a.k.a tespek, tapi.. oh benarkah apa yang ia lihat saat ini?

"Oh! Haha.. Apa ini?"

"Kau sudah lihat kan? Aku hamil." Ucap Beast yang kini menatap kearah Sebastian tanpa malu-malu.

DEGH!

Sebastian yang mendengar itu benar-benar terkejut bukan main. Hamil? Bagaimana bisa?!

"A-Apa? Hamil? Kau hamil? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kita selalu memakai pengaman?" jelas Sebastian.

"Sebby sayang.. bukankah minggu lalu kita melakukannya tanpa pengaman? Malam itu kau terlalu terburu-buru. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau 'ini' akan baik-baik saja. Tapi apa? Aku hamil! Sekarang bagaimana? Kalau bos dan manajer'ku tau kondisiku ini, aku bakalan dipecat!" ucap Beast yang kali ini ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bingung dan cemas.

"Ah.. bagaimana ini..eh? Tunggu tunggu! Apa kau yakin 'benda' ini milikmu?"

"Ia! Aku baru mengetesnya kemarin malam."

"Kau bohong! Kau sudah 'dapat' kan bulan ini? ya kan?" tanya Sebastian memastikan kalau Beast tidak hamil.

"Sebby! Ini sudah tanggal 23! Aku terlambat 5 hari dari jadwalku biasanya. Makanya aku mencoba mengetesnya dan hasilnya positif! Kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku?!"

"Bukan seperti itu! Aku percaya padamu. Ck, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan.."

"Aku berencana untuk menggugurkannya.."

"APA?! JANGAN! Yang kau kandung itu sebuah nyawa! Itu sama saja kau membunuh! Kau juga tidak akan bisa memiliki anak kelak jika kau melakukannya!"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?! Apa kau mau menikahiku, HA?"

Sebastian terlihat terdiam dengan matanya yang tak henti menatap kearah wanita yang 'mengaku' mengandung darah dagingnya. Benar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menikahinya? Oh, jujur! Sesungguhnya ia belum siap! Ia masih ingin bermain-main! Dia masih 17 lo! Kalau menikah, berarti ia harus ikut mengurusi anak kan? Hah~~ tidak! Itu ide BURUK! Dia BELUM siap!

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Sebas..?" kini terdengar suara wanita berambut ikal pendek itu menyapa pendengaran si rambut legam. Sebastian tak tau harus menjawab apa. satu-satunya jalan jika tak ingin 'bertanggung jawab' hanya dengan melakukan aborsi.

"Baiklah.. setelah kupikir-pikir.. lakukan sesukamu. Kau ingin aborsi kan? Maka lakukanlah," ujar Sebastian. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

"Sebastian! Mau kemana?!" teriak Beast. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Sebastian, ia berlari menggapai Sebastian dan memeluk pria bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya yang memunggunginya.

Gyuut~

Sebastian dapat merasakan pagutan tangan Beast yang mengunci pinggangnya dengan erat. Bahkan di punggungnya, ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Beast yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Jangan pergi.. aku sendirian. Aku butuh kau disampingku.."

Sebastian masih tak menanggapi. Ia malah melepas kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wanita di depannya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu.."

"Sebas—mmhh.."

Sebastian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Beast. Hanya sebuah pertemuan bibir dengan bibir. Sebastian tak ingin melakukan lebih dari itu. Ini akan menjadi ciuman selamat tinggalnya. Ya, sebuah ciuaman perpisahan. Tepat saat Sebastian melepaskan bibirnya, ia berbalik yang sebelumnya berbisik pada Beast..

"Jangan lupa untuk selalu mengunci pintumu,"

Well, dan semua berakhir saat Sebastian menutup pintu bercat putih itu.

**XXX**

"Hnn.. h-hentikan...haa.. ah!"

"Ah.. aku ingin saja Ciel. Tapi.. haaa tanganku tidak bisa berhenti Sayang ah.. nikmati saja.."

"Uhhh... emmhh.." Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk membekap mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara-suara yang akan membangkitkan nafsu senpai—ah! Bukan... maksudnya nafsu orang gila ini! dia yakin ini bukan senpainya, Grey. Grey senpai tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Senpainya itu sangat menyayanginya. Tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini. tidak mungkin! Tidak akan pernah menyakitinya seperti ini..

"Ohh.. kemana suara erotismu itu Sayang? Hnn..haa" Grey tetap setia dengan gerakan tangannya yang mengocok dan meremas milik Ciel dengan tempo yang tak tentu. Bahkan terkadang Ciel terpaksa mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan meremas sprei kasur untuk menahan keinginannya untuk mendesah. Sensasi yang diberikan Grey membuat tubuhnya makin bergejolak. Seakan tubuhnya terbakar. Nikmat.. tapi.. ia benci ini, err.. lebih tepatnya, ia takut untuk mengakuinya.

"Emmhhh!" kalau saja Ciel tak menahan teriakannya, mungkin suaranya akan terdengar menggema sampai keluar kamarnya.

"Hei.. lihat ini, tanganku lengket.. ini akibat perbuatanmu loh Ciel!" ucap Grey berbisik ditelinga Ciel dengan tangan kirinya yang tadinya memilin _nipple _Ciel mencengkram dagu Ciel dengan kasar, membuat dagu Ciel terangkat.

"Eghh... s-senpai.." lirih Ciel yang _cerulean_'nya mulai mengkabut.

"Apa Sayang? Kau ingin apa? Kau ingin aku berada dalam tubuhmu, huh? Menggenjotmu seperti yang pernah IBLIS itu lakukan padamu? Hmm?" ucap Grey dengan kasar. Tangan kanannya yang lengket akibat 'cairan' Ciel sengaja digunakannya untuk menjamah wajah Ciel. Dimulainya melalui menjamah bibir Ciel dengan jari-jarinya yang terkena cairan kental berwarna putih itu, pipi, hidung dan dahinya. Membuat wajah Ciel terlihat basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Bahkan sebagian masuk ke mulut Ciel karena jari Grey yang masuk kemulutnya.

"nn.. hnn.."

"Ne~? Bagaimana rasanya menelan 'cairan'mu sendiri? Ciel?" ucap Grey yang kini menjilat tengkuk Ciel. Sementara tangan kanannya digunakannya untuk memilin dan memainkan _nipple _Ciel, tangan kirinya—ah bukan, ia memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam mulut Ciel. Menggerakkan kedua jari itu membuat gerakkan zig-zag didalam mulut Ciel yang hangat. Memainkan saliva Ciel yang membuat kedua jarinya basah. Menangkap lidah ciel dan menarik juga memijatnya geram.

"Hnn.. nhh..." desah Ciel tertahan saat ia kembali terangsang dengan pilinan di dadanya. Ia yang duduk di antara selangakangan Grey sebanarnya sedari tadi dapat merasakan milik senpainya yang terasa keras menyentuh bokongnya. Itu juga membuat sensasi geli yang menyentrum dirinya.

"Ahh... Ah.. Ciel.." panggil Grey disela desahannya. Grey tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi untuk memiliki Ciel secara utuh. Hanya dengan menyentuh tubuh kouhai'nya itu sudah dapat membuat dirinya mendesah seperti itu. Apalagi jika.. AH! Pokoknya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi! Ia menghentikan seluruh gerakannya yang mebuat Ciel yang terengah-engah memutar kepalanya untuk melihat senpainya di belakangnya. Yang ia lihat, Grey melepas kemejanya dan menampakkan tubuh atletisnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Sama seperti Sebastian. Eh tunggu! Tidak! apa yang ia pikirkan! Grey sedang lemah! Ini celah baginya untuk mengambil ponselnya!

Ciel langsung berpaling dari Grey dan mengamati kasurnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada! Mungkin ponselya jatuh kelantai!

Ciel hendak untuk turun dari kasurnya, namun.. tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Grey yang sukses membuatnya merinding.

"KAU.. tidak akan KEMANA-MANA!" ucapnya dengan suara baritonnya yang terdengar dalam dan sadis. Ciel menutup tubuh _naked'_nya dengan tangannya. Ah.. ini akan berakhir seperti saat itu.

Bruk!

Grey menarik Ciel dan melemparnya ke atas kasur. Membuat tubuh Ciel tergolek lemas di atas kasurnya yang kini lusuh. Grey duduk persis tepat di selangakangannya dan kedua tangannya menopang pada lutut Ciel.

"Haa.. haa... kumohon.. apapun yang ada dipikiran senpai.. jangan lakukan itu.. kumohon..hiks.." lirih Ciel yang kini air matanya tumpah satu per satu membasahi pipinya.

"Oh~ bahkan kau memohon kepadaku.. ck, maaf ya Ciel. Sperti kemauanmu. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu kali ini. Kau tak akan bosan. Lihat, sudah 2 jam lebih sejak kita memulainya. Ne~, waktu jadi cepat berlalu bukan?" jelas Grey menjulurkan lidahnya. Menurunkan kedua tangannya ke paha Ciel yang kemudian melebarkan kedua kakinya.

"Ja-JANG—Hnn! Haa... en—pai.. ah!" tubuh Ciel menggelinjang merasakan sensai yang diberikan lidah kenyal Grey menjilat ujung miliknya. Menggelitik lubang miliknya seakan mencongkel isinya keluar. Juga saat bibirnya mengecup pangkal miliknya dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan lidahnya yang menjilati batangnya dengan gerakan yang erotis. Ini..

"Ah! Ah! Hnn.. ntikan! Enghh~ ah! Haa!" desah Ciel. Salahkan Grey yang membuatnya begini. Bukan ia yang menginginkannya, tapi Grey! Walau menolak pun, tubuhnya menerima semua sentuhan yang diberikan senpainya. Kenapa tubuh manusia begitu sensitif? Kenapa nafsu selalu membakar akal manusia?

"mmhh.. hnn.." desah Grey di sela-sela kuluman juga remasannya. Ia dapat merasakan milik Ciel yang berkedut di dalam mulutnya. Juga kepala 'junior' Ciel yang menyentuh tenggorokannya. Ah.. ini benar-benar memabukkan.

"Ahhhh!" pekik Ciel. yep, ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia mencapai puncak. Sperma'nya tumpah mengalir dari mulut Grey. Grey langsung meneguk semua cairan kental itu dan membiarkan sisanya tumpah menggantung di sudut bibir dan dagunya.

"Haa.. Haa.. Hantikan! INI SUDAH CUKUP! INI SUDAH CUKUP SENPAI!" teriak Ciel. ia sungguh tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini walau tubhnya terasa lemas. Ia berusaha untuk menendorong tubuh besar Grey kebelakang dengan kakinya, namun harus gagal karena kekuatannya yang menipis. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk melakukan gerakan yang membutuhkan tenaga besar seperti itu.

"BAIKLAH! Sesuai keinginanmu, aku akan SEGERA menyudahinya!"

DEGH!

Ciel tau akan maksudnya. Pasti itu! Grey akan memasuki tubuhnya! Tidak! Ia tidak mau! Ia menolak untuk melakukan itu!

"SENPAI!" pekik Ciel.

Jleb!

Dengan satu sentakan milik Grey tertanam dalam tubuhnya. Sakit. Ia hanya dapat melihat putih. Juga sakit yang menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ohh.. Annhhh .." desah Grey. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang normal didalam sana tanpa memperdulikan Ciel yang kesakitan dibawahnya.

"Anh! Ah! Ciel.. hehe Ah! Buka matamu! Lihat aku!" perintah Grey menopang tangannya pada pinggang Ciel. Ciel tak menjawab. Ia diam dengan matanya yang tertutup dan mulutnya yang ternganga.

"Ciehh.. ahh! AH! Buka!"—PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan yang keras dilayangkan Grey pada wajah pucat Ciel. Membuat Ciel sadar dengan matanya terbuka menyipit. Erangan dan lenguhan pelan yang samar keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang sedkit terbuka. Juga tubuh berpeluhnya dan wajah pucatnya yang merajut benang merah muda yang membuat pipinya merona. Kedua tangan Ciel berada di samping telinganya, dengan tangan kirinya yang mengamit dan meremas bantal yang menopang kepalanya. Menahan sensasi yang membuat tubuhnya merasa melayang walau sakit yang tak kunjung henti.

"Ohhhh~~ Ha'.. Hnnhh.. Ah! Ah! Ah..Ciellll.. ohh.." tanpa melepaskan miliknya yang masih bergerak di dalam lubang bagian bawah Ciel, Grey merapat menindih Ciel dan menempatkan kedua tangannya menyilang di atas kepala Ciel. Mengecup kembali bibir Ciel yang kali ini dilakukannya dengan lebih _gentle_.

Ciel tak mampu berontak lagi. Walau terpakasa, ia harus menerima semua perlakuan ini. Tapi.. kenapa pikirannya jadi kosong seperti ini. _Blank_.

Cupp~~ Cupppp~~ Cuppppppp~~

Hanya terdengar suara ciuman juga kecipak akibat saliva yang membuat suara yang terdengar sangat erotis memenuhi ruangan. Suhu ruangan semakin panas ditambah teriknya cuaca saat itu, membuat peluh membanjiri tubuh kedua insan di atas kasur itu. Peluh juga yang membuat helaian surai mereka lepek.

"Hnn.. uunn... nhhh!"

Alis Ciel bertaut saat dirasakannya Grey menyentuh suatu titik yang membuatnya melayang jauh. Membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat di balik rasa sakit yang masih melandanya. Ciuman yang Grey berikan juga cukup meyakinkan dirinya bahwa 'ini akan baik-baik' saja. Kenapa? Ciuman kali ini.. seperti menyampaikan suatu pesan dari hatinya. Lebih lembut.. jauh dari kata pemaksaan.

Cup~

Grey melepas ciumannya. Membuat benang saliva yang saling bertaut dengan lidah Ciel terpisah menempel pada sudut bibirnya, begitu juga dengan Ciel. Nafasnya yang belum teratur terasa hangat menerpa wajah Grey yang juga membuat sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya. Grey mengehentikan gerakan pinggulnya sejenak untuk menatap Ciel dibawahnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ciel.. bagaimana? _Does it feel good_?" ujar Grey mengelus pipi kanan Ciel dan menyelipkan helaian rambut kelabunya yang menutupi pipinya itu ke sela telinganya. Ciel hanya menatap iris _violet_ diatasnya dengan tatapan kosong dengan bulir matanya yang masih setia membanjiri manik _azure_'nya.

"Hmm? Tidak ya?"

"Engghh!" lenguh Ciel saat Grey menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali dengan pelan sambil meletakkan sikunya pada matsras kasur untuk menopang tubuhnya. Membuat helaian surai panjangnya menjuntai kebawah mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sudah enakan? Apa aku lebih baik daripada Sebas? Sekarang aku melakukannya dengan pelan.." ujar Grey.

'_K-kenapa ia malah menanyakan hal memalukan seperti itu!' _umpat Ciel dalam hati.

"Ah! AH! Berhenti.. AH! HAA!" pinta Ciel. Grey menarik tangan Ciel untuk melingkar di lehehrnya. Membuat tubuh mereka makin merapat. Ciel dapat merasakan detak jantung Grey yang berdetak di dadanya. Tidak bisa ditolak. Kalau seperti ini ia tak bisa menolak kan? Siapapun jika dibeginikan juga tak akan menolak. Tubuhnya lo! Tubuh selalu berkata jujur! (?)

"Senpai... Ah! Nhhh! AH! AH!" desah Ciel kembali saat Grey menggerakkan pinggulnya makin cepat.

"Ahhhh.. _shit.._Nghhh.. Ah..Ciel.." desah Grey menusuk Ciel makin menggila.

"Haa! Hnngg! AH!". Ciel menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Grey dan menancapkan kukunya yang tak tajam pada punggung Grey. Mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang terasa bergerak seirama dengan gerakan yang Grey buat. Grey menjilati telinga Ciel dan menggigit cupingnya pelan. Mencoba membuat Ciel merasa nyaman walau HANYA sedikit saja. Ya, sedikit saja... andai dirinya tidak dikuasai oleh dirinya yang satu lagi, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

Grey yang tidur dengan posisi miring dengan siku menyangga kepalanya tak henti mengelus pipi kenyal Ciel. Kadang merengkuh tubuh mungil yang memunggunginya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengecup telinga juga pipi Ciel dengan lembut.

"Ne, kau tidur Sayang?" tanya Grey melingkari pinggul Ciel dan menopang dagunya pada bahu Ciel. Ciel memilih untuk diam dan bungkam. Ia masih _shock_ akan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Mau berbicara pun susah. Apalagi dengan posisi seperti ini. Tubuh dan pikirannya seakan dibuat _paralyzed_.

"Kenapa diam? Kau marah Cie—"

"Aku lelah. _Oyasumi_.." jawab Ciel menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas hidungnya. Berpura-pura tidur dan memejamkan matanya.

Grey menyimpulkan sebuah senyum manis sebelum ia mengecup puncak kepala Ciel dan turun dari kasur. Mengumpulkan seluruh pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai dan meletakkannya di atas kasur Ciel.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya Sayang? _Oyasumi_.."

Cklek.

Shaaa—~

Suara cucuran _Shower _terdengar hingga keluar kamar mandi. Ciel yang kini telah membuka matanya perlahan turun dari kasurnya dan menarik selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membunyikan suara sekecil apapun agar tak membuat Grey curiga. Ia merangkak untuk melihat ke bawah kasur dan mendapati benda yang ia cari. Segera saja ia meraih ponselnya dan setelah ia dapatkan, ia segera naik keatas kasur kembali , menyembunyikan ponselnya dibawah bantalnya dan berpura-pura tidur. Kenapa? Ya, untuk jaga-jaga. Mana tau senpainya itu keluar dan mendapatinya tengah merangkak dilantai, apa yang akan terbesit dibenaknya?

Dan benar saja, tak lama Grey keluar dari kamar mandi miliknya. Ciel tak berani membuka mata. Ia hanya mampu mempertajam telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang Grey lakukan. Sekarang, dari suara yang ia dengar sepertinya senpainya itu tengah memakai pakaiannya. Lalu.. berjalan menuju kasur. Lalu... berdiri di depannya?

Set—

Alis Ciel bertaut karena dingin yang menjalar dari jari kurus Grey yang mengelus pipinya dengan perlahan. Rasa dingin itu perlahan pergi. Berganti dengan deru napas yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ia tau, saat ini pasti Grey berada tepat didepannya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"... jangan lupakan hari ini.. Ciel.." bisiknya pelan sebelum ia merendahkan wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara dirinya dengan kouhainya.

Cup.

Kali ini Ciel dapat merasakan bibir hangat milik senpainya menempel pada bibir tipisnya. Ciuman yang terasa hangat. Ciuman yang terasa berbeda. Dan entah kenapa, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membasahi wajahnya.

Grey melepas dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Ciel. Sebelum ia beranjak pergi, ia menyempatkan untuk menatap wajah tertidur Ciel dan mengecup dahi pria yang barusan ia tiduri dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku..."

Cklek.

Setelah suara pintu yang ditutup, Ciel membuka matanya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk. Menyentuh pipinya dengan jari tangannya. Basah. Apakah ini air mata? Tapi kan ia tidak menangis? Eh tunggu! Tadi, saat Grey menciumnya, dia merasakan sesuatu jatuh dan membasahi wajahnya. Jadi.. Ya Tuhan! Jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan itu air mata Grey senpai! EH?! T-tunggu!

Grep. Grep.

Ciel meraba-raba tubuh atasnya yang tidak tertutup selimut. Tangan, perut, dada, bahu, leher... bibir. Semuanya.. ternodai karna ulah senpainya. Ternodai hah? Lalu.. kenapa dia tidak berontak? Ah bukan!

Geleng-geleng!

Bukan! Bukan bukan bukan bukannnn! Dia sudah berontak! Tapi.. semua itu.. dicegah oleh senpainya. ini bukan seperti dia yang mengizinkan senpainya itu untuk menjamahnya. Tapi.. AH! Ini ketidaksengajaan! Ya! ini.. ketidaksengajaan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi begini?"

Ciel kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan tidur dengan posisi miring menghadap kearah kirinya. Menutup matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. Irisnya menangkap sebuah boneka kuning yang tergeletak diatas meja dihadapannya. Boneka itu. Boneka pemberian dari Grey senpai.

"Hah.. senpai.. kenapa kau lakukan ini?" lenguh Ciel. Ia menutup matanya. Menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas mulut dan perlahan... dengkuran halus terdengar mengiringi tidurnya.

**XXX**

"_Hei.. kenapa kau lakukan itu?"_

"**Cih.. bukankah kau yang sangat menginginkannya? Kenapa sekarang kau malah terkesan marah?"**

"_Aku memang ingin. Tapi tidak dengan memaksanya."_

"**Omong kosong! Kau selalu menipu dirimu! Padahal jauh di dalam hatimu kau menginginkannya! Kau selalu membohongi dirimu! Tanpa sadar kau menyakiti dirimu PENGECUT!"**

BRUKK!

Grey melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada pintu dibelakangnya. Berdebat dengan 'dirinya yang satu lagi' mampu membuat dirinya emosi. Kepribadian ganda. Itulah yang ia miliki. Ini juga sebuah rahasia yang ia simpan sejak lama. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membuat sisi gelapnya ini keluar selama bertahun-tahun. Membunuh sisi gelapnya dengan asumsi yang ingin kelihatan baik dimata semua orang. Memakai topeng untuk menutupi sisi gelapnya yang sebenarnya salah satu dari dirinya. Dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Sisi gelapnya yang berontak kini keluar. Sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Apalagi Ciel sudah mengetahui sisi gelapnya ini. Pasti setelah ini Ciel akan membencinya.

"_Kau malah akan membuatnya membenciku! Sekarang Ciel akan menghindariku. Ini semua gara-gara kau! Sekarang aku mau minta maaf padanya, biarkan aku mengambil alih tubuhku!"_

"**DIAM! Itu bukan urusanku! Aku kan sudah membiarkanmu mengambil alih tubuh ini saat keluar dari kamar mandi! Kau juga sudah minta maaf padanya! Bahkan juga menciumnya! Aku yang lebih tau dirimu Grey! Kita ini satu! Kenapa kau terus membohongi dirimu!"**

Grey berteriak histeris sambil meremat rambutnya frustasi. Ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Membuat tubuhnya jatuh tergolek kelantai. Perlahan tangisnya pecah membanjiri wajahnya.

"_Kau bukan aku. Kau IBLIS! Aku tidak akan mengakuimu! Pergi! Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi? Aku ingin minta maaf pada Ciel! Yang tadi itu tidak cukup! Aku juga harus bicara padanya! Sekarang berikan tubuhku!"_

"**TIDAAAKK! ARRGGGGHHHHHH~~~! HENTIKANNNN! INI AKU! AKU ADALAH KAU! AKU BUKAN IBLIS! INI TUBUH KITA! KENAPA KAU MEMBENCIKU! AKU INI KAUUUU! HIKKSS!huuu.. huhu.. huuu.. hikss.."**

DUAKK!

BRUKKKKK!

Kakinya tak sengaja menendang rak bukunya dan membuat beberapa buah buku jatuh dari rak mengenai tubuhnya. Grey tak hentinya menangis meraung-raung. Yang 'diriniya' inginkan adalah sebuah pengakuan dari 'dirinya' yang satu lagi. Tidak lebih. Kenapa? Karena hanya dia yang mengetahui semua pikiran dan keinginan 'dirinya' yang satu lagi itu. Karena 'dia' terbentuk karena sikap Grey yang suka menyimpan dan memendam keinginannya jauh didasar tubuhnya. Jauh didasar hatinya. Jarena ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Karena ia takut dibenci oleh orang lain. Makanya.. semua itu ia lakukan. Memendam dan mengubur harapan dan keinginan. Menjaga dan mengatur emosi juga sikapnya. Membuang jauh karakter dan sifatnya jauh entah kemana. Grey.. seorang penurut yang disanjung. Grey.. seorang pemberontak dan ditakuti. Mana yang akan bertahan? Siapa yang akakn mengakui 'mereka'?

"**MANUSIA ITU TIDAK ADA YANG SEMPURNA GREY!"**

**XXX END OF CHAPTER 5 XXX**

Err, selama menulis fic ini, di chapter inilah saya merasa tertekan. Susaahhhh! Saya harus berpikir dengan amat sangat payah agar dapat membuat chap 5 ini. Soal adegan 'itu', maklum saja saya baru pertama kali buat. Jadi gak hot. Terus, soal kepribadian ganda Grey ini, pas percakapan sisi gelap Grey dengan Grey yang asli bikin bingung gak? Kalau ia saya minta maaf, saya akan memperbaikinya, lain kali(?). #PLAK

Saya amat sangat senang karna saya dapat membuat sosok Grey membuat beberapa reader jadi jatuh hati padanya. Dan yang minta Sebby gak jadi playboy, sudah saya kabulin tuh! 'Mereka' uda putus! Tapi Sebby masih bakalan berurusan dengan Beast si _Bitchy_ itu. dan jujur, saya juga gak suka Beast kok. Benci malah. Hehe.. Ok, saatnya balas Review(maaf, saya akan balas dari chap 4):

fetwelve: yap! Selamat! Anda mendapatkan tubuh Ciel! hayo~ minta izin dulu ama Sebby buat ngegrepe-grepe Ciel. wkwkwk.. benarkah? Makasih! : ) #speechless# Makasi reviewnya!^^

devilojoshi: oh oh.. gomen ne devilojoshi san! Ciel harus ternodai kali ini! Ia! Sebby jahat! Sebby lagi sotoi tuh! Apa perlu kita beri hukuman? #evil smirk# Makasi reviewnya! ^^

UzumakiKagari: Yup bener! Iya ini uda update. Sorry buat update yang reviewnya! ^^

Minnie Seongmin: sakitnya ampe 2 hari.. -_- hehe iya, sesuai skenario yang sudah saya tetapkan itu. hehe. Hmm, maaf tapi buat chap kali ini Sebby keduluan. : ( tenang aja, ntar akan ada SebbyCiel kok! Ikutin terus ya ceritanya! Makasi reviewnya! ^^

Faicentt: Waa~~ justru saya juga mau berterimakasih! Saya senang bisa membuat Grey bisa disukai sama orang lain selain saya! XD Makasi reviewnya! ^^

Ayumi Phantomhive: Huwaa! Makasi banyak Ayumi san! Saya senang karya saya ini bisa membuatmu senang dan menyukai pairing GreyCiel : ) hmm.. karna Grey punya 2 kepribadian kayaknya(?) sikapnya jadi berubah-ubah gak menentu untuk chap selanjutnya. Tenang aja kok, Grey yang baik akan lebih sering muncul ; ) dan pastinya, Grey akan tetep buat sebby cemburu! Huehehe. Ini saya uda update. Makasi reviewnya! ^^

SAA! Minna! Chap depan sepertinya akan ada percepatan alur. Konflik makin banyak yang lahir(?), Chara tersiksa dan status juga rahasia-rahasia para chara di masa lalu akan terbongkar! Yang pada penasaran, ikutin terus cerita saya ini. #PLAK

Ok, kali ini bagi yang review pertama kali bakalan dapat KISS dari Sebby! XD So, REVIEWWWW! X3


	6. Chapter 6

LOVE?

**Special Thanks**:

To ALL who had read(including silent reader), review, follow and fav. my story/me! THANKYOU SO MUCH! Don't forget to always support me!

.

.

Kalimat _italic _berarti Grey.

Kalimat _**Bold **_another Grey a.k.a dirinya yang satu lagi. Saya memanggilnya Gray. hehe

**WARN:**

TYPO yang menyelip.

**MEMO:**

Aku mencintai kalian(?) :D by: author #PLAK

**ENJOY!**

Creak. Creak. Creak.

"Ah..! S-senpai! Hnn... hentikan!"

"Hentikan he? Kau pikir aku akan berhenti? Jangan harap sayang. Aku akan berhenti setelah aku benar-benar puas dan muak bercinta denganmu!"

"An—hh! Hiksss, senpai! Sakitt.. tolong hentika-AH! Hikkss.. ihikk.."

"Apa ha? Kau mau bilang apa sayang? Mau aku bergerak lebih cepat, he? Nnhh.."

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

"Ngaahh—! Hikss.. AH! Jangan! Haa.. haa.. AHH!"

"Oh~ teruslah mendesah sayang. Ah bukan, teruslah berteriak! Menjeritlah! Aku akan membuatmu makin berteriak kencang dan membawamu naik kesurga sayang~ bersiaplah!"

"Haa.. haa.. senpai hentikan! HENTIKANNNNNNNNN!"

DEGH!

"HAH!" tubuh Ciel langsung terlonjak dari posisi tidurnya. Pupilnya mengecil dan tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh peluh yang membuat tubuh atasnya yang tak tertutup selimut terekspos terlihat mengkilap. Tubuh Ciel terlihat bergetar,tampak jelas dari bahu mungilnya yang bergetar diikuti juga dengan tangannya. Bahkan bibirnya pun bergetar. Ia takut.

Grep. Grep.

Ciel menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri. Menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanannya juga belakang dan depannya. Pokoknya kesegala arah! Dan ia dapati tak ada seorang pun di dalam kamarnya. Lalu.. berarti yang tadi itu mimpi?

"Hh.. Tuhan.. aku takut.." ucap Ciel menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lututnya yang ia tekuk. Pikiran Ciel terus berkutat pada kejadian 'menjijikkan' yang dialaminya dalam mimpinya barusan. Semua itu terasa begitu nyata. _Well_, dia juga tau kalau 'kejadian itu' memang sudah dialaminya beberapa jam lalu. Tapi... ARGGHH! Dia benci ini! pokoknya Ciel benci dengan semua yang telah ia alami hari ini. kalau bertemu dengan Grey senpai bagaimana? Bagaimana sikap yang harus ia tunjukkan? Jika senpainya itu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba lagi bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? BAGAIMANAAAA?!

"I-ibu.. ayah.. AH! Aku mau pulang! Aku harus pulang ke London! Harus menjauhi senpai!"

Grep.

Ciel menyambar ponselnya yang ia letak di bawah bantalnya dan mulai melakukan panggilan cepat. Menghubungi siapa? Tentu saja ayahnya. Ia mau pulang. Ia tak mau bertemu Grey senpai untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Ciel ingin menjernihkan pikirannya di kampung halamannya lalu kembali lagi ke Jepang setelah pikirannya benar-benar tenang dan jernih.

"Ayah! Aku mau pulang!"

**XXX**

ZRASSHHHHH—

Hujan turun dengan lebatnya saat itu. Sebastian yang hendak balik ke asrama memilih untuk menunggu hujan sedikit reda dengan berteduh memasuki sebuah mini market kecil. Err.. lebih tepatnya untuk membuang rasa jenuhnya menunggu hujan sedikit reda. Lagipula, tenggorokannya terasa sedikit kering saat ini.

Tap.

Kini ia tengah berdiri tepat di depan sebuah _vending machine_ dengan kaca tembus pandang yang menampakkan selemari penuh kaleng minuman dengan beragam pilihan dan harga. Karena saat ini hujan dan udara cukup dingin, sekaleng kopi panas mungkin pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Langsung saja, Sebastian memasukkan selembar uang kedalam sebuah lubang pipih bertuliskan '_insert here' _ diatasnya dan menekan merk minuman yang ia pilih. Dan dalam hitungan detik, minuman yang ia inginkan pun berada ditangannya.

Sosok jangkung itu kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang memang tersedia di dalam mini market. Meneguk dengan perlahan kopinya dan mengeluarkan ponsel tipisnya dari dalam sakunya.

—_10 New Message 7 Missed call_

Oh _hell!_ Pasti semua 'sampah' itu dari si _bitchy_ itu.

"Hahh..." Sebastian menghela napas dengan berat dan segera menghapus seluruh pesan masuk dan daftar panggilan yang ia dapat tanpa terlebih dahulu membaca isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Beast. Masa bodoh. Dia tak ingin tau dan tak mau tau apa isi pesan itu. Lagipula dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menghubungi ataupun berhubungan dengan sosok wanita itu lagi! Pokoknya wanita! Semua wanita yang ada dimuka bumi ini!

ZRASHHHHH—

Hujan tak hentinya turun. Semakin deras malahan. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Hari semakin gelap. Dan parahnya lagi.. memar di punggungnya kembali berdenyut dan itu terasa sangat sakit. Rasanya ia ingin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan beristirahat.

"Hah.. apa boleh buat.."

Tap. Tap.

Sebastian mengambil sebuah payung dari sebuah rak dan membawanya ke meja kasir. Sang penjaga kasir yang seorang perempuan itu langsung memberikan sebuah senyuman (sok) manis pada Sebastian. Sebastian tau itu hanya trik yang wanita itu perbuat untuk menarik perhatian dirinya. Tapi sayang sekali nona. Pria satu ini bukan salah satu dari pria normal yang kebanyakan kau temui dan dapat kau goda.

"Tidak usah dibungkus. Aku akan segera memakainya," ucap Sebastian menunjuk dengan matanya kearah luar sambil tersenyum palsu. Tentunya, wanita itu termakan jebakan senyuman itu.

"Ah, oh ya. Silakan, ini kembaliannya."

Sebastian menerima kembaliannya dan langsung keluar dari gedung mini market tanpa melihat ekspresi wanita penjaga kasir tadi. Ia segera membuka payung transparan ditangannya lalu memasukkan tangan kanannya di saku celananya dan dengan langkah santainya berjalan menuju sekolah yang jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh.

Kecipak! Kecipak!

Sebastian berlari menuju gerbang asrama plus sekolanya itu. Ia sempat melihat mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir apik di pinggir gerbang sekolah. Entah milik siapa, yang jelas itu bukan urusannya. Saat ia memasuki pelataran sekolah, dari kejauhan ia mendapati sosok Ciel yang tanpa payung berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dan apa itu yang digereknya?

"Ah, Ciel!" teriak Sebastian berlari menghampiri Ciel. Ia segera memayungi Ciel yang dilihatnya sedikit basah kuyup dan membiarkan dirinya terkena muntahan dari atap kelabu diatasnya. Ciel terlihat tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dengan perlakuan Sebastian. Hanya menatap sosok bermanik _crimmson_ itu sekilas dan hendak melanjutkan jalannya kembali. Namun, tangan kekar Sebastian dengan cekatan menarik tangan Ciel dan membuatnya menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus jengkel.

"Ck! Apa sih maumu? Kenapa menarikku?!" pekik Ciel menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sebastian. Sebelum Sebastian hendak merespon pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sosok bertubuh pendek di depannya, ia berhasil menangkap sesuatu yang digerek pria pendek itu oleh tangan kanannya. Koper? Mau kemana dia?

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang minggir." Ujar Ciel datar. Sebastian yang merasa pertanyaannya belum dijawab langsung menarik tangan Ciel lagi dan menguncinya erat dengan tangannya.

"Eh—HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ikhh.. l-lepas..!" pinta Ciel agak berontak.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sebastian dengan pertanyaan yang sama kembali. Mendengar itu Ciel makin kesal dibuatnya. Benar-benar ya, dia muak dengan yang namanya laki-laki! Ini semua gara-gara kejadian tadi siang. Dia jadi merasa geli kalau disentuh apalagi dipegang tangannya seperti ini sekarang.

"Ck, aku kan sudah bilang! bukan urusan—"

"Mau kemana? Kenapa bawa koper?" potong Sebastian tanpa melepas tatapan tajam penuh kekhawatirannya pada sosok dihadapannya. Ciel benar-benar tak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. Mau marah? Percuma. Ditampar atau dimaki pun pasti Sebastian tidak akan berkutik.

"Aku mau pulang! Puas? Sekarang lepaskan aku! Ikhh!" pinta Ciel kembali berontak. Sesuai keinginannya, Sebastian pun melepaskan jeratan tangannya. Namun saat mengamati wajah Ciel tadi.. ada sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Ah? A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel cemas saat bibirnya di usap oleh ibu jari Sebastian.

"Bibirmu.. kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" selidik Sebastian. Ciel yang mendengar itu sontak terkejut. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia jawab?!

"Ah? Err.. eumm.. itu.. ngg.. t-terjatuh.. iya, aku terjatuh dari kasur tadi." Jawab Ciel seserius mungkin. Oh Ciel, kau salah! Kau mau membohongi seorang Sebastian Michaelis? Kau salah orang nak!

"Hmm? Aku gak percaya."

Sret—

"AAAAA! J-jangan syal ku! Kau tidak boleh melepasnya!" pekik Ciel menahan tangan sebastian yang hendak menarik syalnya. Melihat reaksi Ciel yang terlalu _over _seperti itu, Sebastian jadi curiga. Kenapa juga di musim panas dan ehem—dan keadaan hujan saat ini ia pakai syal? Ditambah lagi.. ia tak memakai payung! Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan bocah satu ini?!

"Oh Ciel! Kau membuatku curiga! Apa terjadi sesuatu? Jujur!" ucap Sebastian melepas genggamannya pada kain coklat bermotif kotak-kotak yang melilit leher Ciel.

"T-tidak ada! Sudah! Menyingkirlah aku harus—HACHIIII!"

ZRASSHHHH—

_OH God!_ Sebastian kau benar-benar bodoh! Ditengah hujan lebat seperti ini kau malah mengintrogasinya! Akibatnya apa? Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?!

Grepp! Gyut!

"Maaf..! Maafkan aku Ciel.."

"..."

Suara lembut Sebastian yang berbisik di telinganya barusan, entah kenapa mampu membuat pikirannya tenang. Hangat. Walau tubuh Sebastian basah kuyub akibat di guyur hujan, suhu tubuh Sebastian yang hangat membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat dan meleleh. .Rasanya.. ia jadi merasa agak tenang.

**XXX**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sebastian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Jalannya semakin tergopoh karena denyutan yang semakin hebat di punggungnya. Rasanya ia ingin berbaring saja saat ini. Tapi, dengan tubuh basah kuyub begini.. kalau langsung tidur bisa-bisa ia masuk angin.

Tep.

Langkah Sebastian terhenti saat ia menyadari adanya jejak kaki yang mengarah ke kamarnya. Siapa? Pencurikah? Kalau memang benar, bodoh sekali pencuri itu. Ditengah hujan begini meninggalkan jejak kaki di lantai. Setidaknya lepas sepatumu agar tak ada yang menyangka akan keberadaanmu dasar pencuri tak punya otak.

Kini Sebastian berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan posisi siaga ia dengan perlahan memutar kenop pintu dan..

CKLEK!

"Araaa~ _where've you been.. demon? Hihiii.."_

Gila. Diatas kasurnya kini terpampang jelas Grey yang tengah tergolek dengan pose telungkup diatas kasurnya sambil memeluk bantal. Jadi.. dia orang 'bodoh' itu?

"_Demon_? Siapa yang kau panggil 'iblis' itu?" ucap Sebastian dengan ekspresi datar sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Grey terlihat sedikit terkik pelan sambil membenamkan wajhnya kebantal. Lalu menatap kembali sosok menjulang yang kini berjarak 1 meter di depannya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hihihihi.. kau lucu ya? Pura-pura tak tau segala. Oke, lupakan. Ahya, Seba—"

"Keluar," perintah Sebastian dengan suara yang pelan. Tak ada niat untuk bertengkar. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi 'bocah' bertubuh besar yang seenaknya masuk dan tidur dikasurnya.

"Ehhh~?! Kenapa? Aku tidak mau! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!"bantah Grey bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya dan mengambil posisi duduk dipinggir kasur sambil menyilangkan tangannya di bawah dadanya.

"Keluar. Kuberi kau waktu 5 detik untuk keluar dari sini. Atau kau akan terima akibatnya." Ucap Sebastian seraya memulai hitungan pertamanya dengan wajah malasnya.

"Tunggu! Kau akan menyesal jika tak mendengarnya! Beri aku waktu 1 menit!"

"—2... 3..."

"Seb—tung! Ergh! Ck, Aku telah melakukannya! Oke, aku selesai. Aku akan keluar." Ujar Grey dengan wajah kesalnya. T-tunggu! Melakukan? Apa maksudnya...

"_Ah? Err.. eumm.. itu.. ngg.. t-terjatuh.. iya, aku terjatuh dari kasur tadi."_

"_AAAAA! J-jangan syal ku! Kau tidak boleh melepasnya!"_

..._Oh God!_ Benar juga. Pantas Ciel terlihat sangat ketakutan dan gugup tadi. Ternyata ini alasannya. Tapi.. kenapa Ciel mau melakukannya? Tidak mungkin Ciel mau melakukannya begitu saja. Terlebih lagi.. dengan Grey? Pasti Grey yang memaksa! SIAL!

"GREY CHARLES!"

"Apa? Apa he? Kau ma—GAHHH!"

BRUKKK!

BUGHHH! BAAKK! BUGHH! BUGHH! BUGHHH!

Tinjuan bertubi-tubi terus melayang diwajah pucat Grey. Ia terlihat sama sekali tak mengelak dan malahan pasrah ketika kepalan tangan Sebastian dengan kuat membuat wajahnya lebam dan bibirnya terluka juga dilumuri darah.

"BAJINGAN! KAU BERANI MENYENTUH CIEL! KAU BAJINGAN TENGIK! FUCK! SIALAAAAN!"

BRAKKK!

Tinjuan terkahir yang sangat kuat itu dilayangkan Sebastian kemarmer yang menjadi alas punggung grey yang terbaring dengan kuncian kaki Sebas ditubuhnya. Grey terlihat terkejut saat tinjuan itu meleset. Jujur. Ia sempat takut juga jika tinjuan kuat tadi mengenai wajahnya. Jika itu terjadi, ia yakin kalau saja ia harus operasi hidung karena hidungnya yang patah. Mungkin juga.. operasi wajah? Operasi plastik.. haha.

Sret—

Sebastian berdiri dari posisinya yang menduduki perut Grey. Beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan setelah itu hanya suara cucuran air yang terdengar keluar.

"Hihiii.. Hahahahaa! Haaha—UHUK! OHOK! OHOK OHOK! Ghhh.. cih, ini hanya luka ringan. Sudah biasa. Hahaha! INI TIDAK SAKIT IBLIS! AKU SUDAH TERBIASA DENGAN KEKERASAN! HAHAHAA! OHOK!"

Suara teriakan Grey terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar mandi dan diakhiri dengan suara debaman pintu yang kuat setelahnya. Sebastian terlihat meringis saat air yang mengalir dari keran membasuh tangannya yang berlumur darah. Mungkin itu bukan hanya darah milik Grey. Mungkin itu juga darahnya akibat luka karena meninju lantai barusan. Sakit memang. Tangan kanannya itu terasa seperti mati rasa. Semoga bukan pertanda buruk.

Shaa—

"Shhhh.. ughh.."

**XXX**

Brrmmm.

"Yosh. Kita sudah sampai tuan muda. Selamat datang dirumah,"

"Un ya. Ayah dan ibu ada dirumah kan?"

Klek.

Pintu mobil dibuka dari luar. Mempersilahkan Ciel untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Tuan Vincent masih di kantor sedangkan nyonya Rachel ada di rumah. Nyonya sangat senang sekali untuk menunggu kedatangan Anda tuan. Mari, saya bawakan kopernya."

"Oh.. engg.. tidak usah! Biar aku saja. Terimakasih." Balas Ciel berjalan duluan di depan sopirnya sekaligus _butler_ pribadinya sambil menggerek koper yang sedari tadi bersamanya di dalam mobil. Apa? kenapa tak meletakkannya di bagasi? Maunya tadi sih begitu. Tapi, entah kenapa ia tak membiarkan Eric meletakkan kopernya di bagasi. Entah ada apa di dalam kopernya itu hingga ia tak membiarkan kopernya itu jauh darinya.

Grek. Grek.

"Ohya Eric, aku ingin makan cokelat buatanmu. Aku juga mau es krim tiga rasa di tempat biasa itu. kau ingat kan? Yang jual kakek-kakek, tempatnya di—"

"Yang di seberang taman kota kan? Aku tau. Aku ingat tempat itu dengan jelas Tuan." Sambung Eric yang mampu membuat sang tuan muda berhenti ditempanya.

"..." Ciel menatap sosok jangkung disampingnya dengan tatapan heran. Eric yang melihat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran akan sikap tuan muda yang sejak usia 2 tahun selalu bersamanya. Bergelantung ditangannya dan tak pernah jauh dari dirinya. Dan sekarang lihat. Tuan mudanya saat ini sudah tumbuh menjadi pria sekolah menengah. Padahal ia ingat betul saat kecil dialah yang selalu memandikan tuan muda kecil.

"Oh, bagus itu. Ingatanmu kuat juga ya."ujar Ciel sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Sementara Eric, sosok pria berambut kuning itu dengan setia berjalan dibelakangnya. Dari belakang, ia dapat melihat Ciel yang mengenakan syal. Aneh. Dimusim panas mengenakan syal? Apa dia sakit? Terlebih lagi.. ada apa dengan cara berjalan tuan mudanya itu? Sejak kapan jalannya jadi sedikit mengangkang begitu?

Krekk. Cklek!

Ciel mendorong daun pintu besar dihadapannya dan segera melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah atau _mansion _yang sudah ia rindukan itu. Sejauh ini semua masih terlihat sama.

"Ehem.. tuan muda. Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Eric membuka suara.

"Apa?" balas Ciel membalikkan badannya. Sebelum melontarkan pertanyaannya, Eric sempat menelan ludahnya untuk menetralkan rasa gugupnya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Degh!

Ciel benar-benar terkejut saat dilontarkan pertanyaan itu. Apa? Kenapa? Apa terlalu mencolok dia memakai syal seperti ini? Tadi Sebastian, sekarang Eric. Apa setelah ini ibu dan ayahnya?!

"..." Ciel masih diam sambil menatap lurus dengan pandangan bingung pada lawan bicaranya. Ya, bingung. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Tak mungkin kan dia bilang yang sesungguhnya! Aduhhh.. bagaimanaaaaa!

"Tuan muda?" panggil Eric memastikan bahwa tuan mudanya baik-baik saja. Baru saja Ciel hendak buka suara, suara riang ibunya membuatnya membalikkan badan dan mendapati ibunya menghampirinya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah ibunya.

"Oh Cielll~! Ibu merindukanmu nak!"

Gyuut~

Rachel sang ibunda langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Menyesap aroma lembut dari rambut kelabunya. Ciel balik membalas pelukan ibunya dengan pagutan pelan lembut di punggung ibunya. Ah.. betapa ia merindukan kehangatan pelukan ibunya ini. Rambut ibu yang panjang selalu menggelitik wajahnya ketika ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu mungil ibunya.

"Lama tak jumpa bu.." ucap Ciel lembut masih dalam pelukan ibunya. Eric yang melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari aura ibu dan anak itu(?) langsung membungkukkan badannya pamit untuk melenggang ke kamar Ciel di lantai dua. Tentu saja untuk memastikan keadaan kamar tuan mudanya itu. Entah-entah ada kucing atau kamarnya dalam kondisi berantakan(?). Haha..

Wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu perlahan melepas pelukannya pada anak semata wayangnya. Menatap wajah anaknya itu dan mencubitnya gemas.

"Iiiii~~ kau tambah _chubby_ Sayang! Makanmu banyak ya? hmm?"

Cup.

Rachel menyempatkan untuk mengecup pelan pipi kenyal pria setinggi dirinya itu. Lalu mengajak anaknya itu berjalan sambil bercerita.

"Haha.. Gak juga kok bu. Malahan aku jarang makan karena malas ke kantin. Hehe.." tawa Ciel berjalan beriringin dengan ibunya.

"Ehh~? Kenapa malas? Kalau sakit bagaimana? Ahya, bicara tentang sakit..."

_Gawaaaat! Pasti pertanyaan yang sama!_

"...Kau sedang sakit ya nak? Kenapa pakai syal?" tanya Rachel dengan _innocent'_nya. Tuh kan benar! Ibunya juga menanyakan hal yang sama!

"Err.. itu.."

"Oh! jangan katakan! Apa memakai syal itu sedang tren di Jepang ? Ibu tak percaya kalau kau sakit. Soalnya badanmu tak mengatakan demikian.. hahaha.. apa ibu benar?"

"Ee? Ahaha iya, ini sedang tren di Jepang bu. Teman-temanku memakai syal semua! Iya.. err.." tawa Ciel tersenyum ganjil. Untung saja ibunya ini selalu _positve thinking_. Kalau ibunya itu orang yang curigaan seperti si 'raven' di 'sana' itu pasti semuanya sudah terbongkar. Oh _god! _Terimakasih sudah membiarkan ibu sebaik dan se-_innocent_ ini!

Nah sekarang... tinggal tunggu giliran ayah untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

**XXX**

Cklek. Blam.

Sebuah debaman pelan terdengar saat sosok bermanik silver penuh itu menutup pintu. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandinya. Menatap kearah kaca besar yang menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya sebatas lutut. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati kaca. Tepat di depan kaca, dilihatnya wajahnya yang lebam penuh luka dan darah. Luka yang paling jelas terlihat di bibir, dahi dan hidungnya. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan batang hidungnya luka seperti sompel. Hidungnya juga terasa seperti patah. Saat menghirup udara masuk terasa mengganjal dan terasa bagai menghirup suatu zat besi. Darah mungkin.

Tep.

Jarinya menyentuh pantulan wajahnya di kaca. Jelek. Siapa makhluk jelek di depannya saat ini? Apa itu benar-benar dirinya? Pantulan di cermin itu bagai mengejeknya. Dia benci itu. Ini semua gara-gara dirinya yang satu lagi. Ah maksudnya kepribadiannya yang jahat. Tau singkatnya. The dark side of Grey a.k.a Gray.

Tes.. tes..

Perlahan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia yang melihat cairan bening itu jatuh dari matanya dari pantulan cermin di depannya langsung membelalak. Kenapa? Kenapa ia menangis? Lalu.. kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Luka itu.. terasa sakit..

"uuu... ughhh.. hikk.. uuu... kenapa? hikk..aku gak mau seperti ini lagi.. hikk uuu... ughh.. hikk"

_**8 tahun yang lalu..**_

"Grey! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau menampar pengasuhmu sendiri! HA?!"

PLAK! PLAK!

_Sakit._

"Huweee...~! bukan aku.. bukan aku bu! Huweee.. 'dia' yang melakukannya.. AAA! huuuu..."

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"MAU MEMBANTAH HA?! JELAS-JELAS PENGASUHMU BILANG KAU YANG MELAKUKANNYA! MEMANGNYA ADA BERAPA GREY DIRUMAH INI!? BAHKAN PIPINYA LEBAM BEKAS TAMPARANMU!"

PLAK! PLAKKK!

"AAAAA! Hikk.. ibu... bukan aku... huuu.. uuu... hikkk"

_Ibu tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Semua bermula setahun yang lalu. Ibu tak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Selalu memukulku. Menganggapku gila saat kukatakan yang sebenarnya. Saat kukatakan 'bukan aku!'. Saat kukatakan 'dia yang melakukannya!'. Aku gila? Entahlah.._

"**Apa bokongmu masih sakit, Grey?"**

_Itu dia. Dia yang selalu berbuat jahat. Tapi.. dia selalu baik terhadapku. Kalian tau itu siapa? Itu diriku yang satu lagi. Aku memanggilnya Gray. Pelesatan dari namaku. Entah sejak kapan aku memiliki dua kepribadian seperti ini. Yang jelas, dia selalu muncul menggantikan posisiku saat aku tak bisa berontak dan menolak kehendak hatiku. Misalnya, aku benci paprika. Saat pengasuh itu memaksaku untuk memakannya, Gray datang menggantikan posisiku. Disitulah ia menampar pengasuhku dengan kuat. Tujuannya sebenarnya baik. Tapi.. ia hanya tak tau bagaimana untuk bersikap baik._

"Rasanya berdenyut. Ini semua gara-gara kau. Lebih baik jika terjadi seperti itu lagi kau yang menjelaskan ke ibu."

"**Hahahaa.. dan kau kira dia akan mempercayaiku? Yang benar saja.."**

"Walaupun tak percaya kau kan yang akan merasakan rasa sakit dipukuli ibu!" teriakku pada diriku sendiri di depan cermin.

"**Kau bodoh Grey. Ini.. tubuh ini milikmu. Aku tak akan merasakan rasa sakit saat dipukuli jika aku bertukar posisi denganmu. Aku hanya jiwamu yang satu lagi. Bukan tubuhmu! Kau mati tergilas pun aku tak akan merasakan sakit. Mau coba membuktikan? Biarkan aku mengambil pisau di dapur."**

"JANGAAAN! Aku percaya. Jangan lakukan itu. Jadi.. biarkan aku istirahat. Ok?"

"_**As you wish my 'lil bro.. **_**Tenang, aku tak akan bertukar posisi saat kau tidur.**_**"**_

"Terimakasih.."

_Benar kan? Dia itu baik. Hanya saja sifat dan perilakunya kasar. Mau bagiamanpun dia tercipta karena aku. Coba aku lebih terbuka, mungkin ia tidak akan ada bersamaku di tubuh ini._

_Semua berjalan bagai air seperti biasa. Setiap hari dia akan berganti posisi denganku dan membuat masalah. Pada akhirnya aku yang menderita. Terlalu banyak luka ditubuhku. Sampai suatu ketika ibu menyadari kejanggalanku. Saat itu aku tengah dikamar. Bermain dengan mainan monster-monsteran ku seperti biasa. Lalu tanpa sadar aku berteriak karena Gray mengejekku seperti perempuan. Bermain monster-monsteran sama saja dengan bermain bonek-bonekaan. Aku berteriak mengatai Gray bodoh. Bahkan aku mengoceh sendiri dan tiba-tiba tertawa. Di saat itulah ibu masuk ke kamar. Sepertinya ibu sudah berada di depan kamar sedari tadi. Kalau tidak, ia tak mungkin masuk ke kamar dengan wajah semengerikan itu._

"Eh..? Ib—"

PLAK!

"KAU GILA GREY! KAU HARUS KE PSIKIATER!"

_Dan begitulah. Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat, ibu langsung menamparku dengan kuat saat memasuki kamar. Bahkan bekas tamparan itu terasa panas di pipiku. Dan tanpa kuinstruksi.. air mataku turun begitu saja dengan sendirinya. Apalagi.. saat mendengar kata 'psikiater'. Ibu.. apa aku memang gila?_

.

.

BRAK!

"Dokter! Tolong periksa anak ini! Aku melihatnya berbicara sendiri dan tertawa juga marah-marah sendiri di kamarnya! ANAK INI GILA DOKTER!"

_Gila. Aku gila?_

"Oh astaga. Tenang nyonya. Dia anak Anda. Jangan berkata sekasar itu dengannya."

_Saat itu ibu menatapku sejenak. Lalu dengan kasar mendorongku ke kursi di sebelahnya dengan maksud menyuruhku untuk duduk._

"Baik. Sekarang tenangkan diri Anda dan dengan perlahan katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan bahasa yang lebih halus. Ok?"

"Hfftt.. ok. Ehemm.. anak ini. Aku melihatnya berbicara, tertawa, dan marah sendiri di kamarnya. Sebenarnya sudah akhir-akhir ini dok saya melihatnya seperti itu. Apalagi saat saya memarahinya, dia juga sering bilang kepada saya ' 'dia' yang salah bu!' begitu. Saya tak mengerti 'dia' itu siapa. Apa dia memiliki gangguan jiwa? Saya takut dokter! Tolong anak saya ini!"

"Baik saya mengerti. Saya belum tau apa yang menyebabkan anak Anda bertingkah seperti itu. Lebih baik kita mengadakan _treatment_ khusus untuknya beberapa hari ini. Tepat dihari ke tujuh saya akan memberitahukan kondisi anak Anda. "

"Baiklah, saya mohon bantuan Anda dokter!"

_Setelah semua pembicaraan itu, di hari berikutnya aku dibawa ke dokter itu lagi. Dokter itu sangat baik. Ia memberikanku permen dan menanyaiku beberapa pertanyaan. Aku menjawabnya dengan senang hati. Begitu seterusnya sampai hari ke 4. Dihari ke 4, dokter bertanya sesuatu yang membuatku senang._

"Jadi.. dimana Gray itu sekarang?"

"Dia di sini. Bersamaku. Didalam tubuhku."

"Lalu, bisa kau suruh dia berbicara kepadaku?"

"... boleh. Tapi sebelumnya, boleh aku bertanya pada dokter?"

"Ya? Apa itu Grey?"

"Apa dokter percaya kalau Gray itu ada? Apa menurut dokter aku berbohong?"

"Oh, tentu aku percaya padamu nak! Aku juga tak menganggapmu berbohong. Ohya, mana Gray itu? biarkan dokter memberinya salam. Boleh?"

"Un.."

_Aku menukarkan posisiku dengan Gray. Dia sedikit melangkah mundur saat melihat dokter. tapi aku segera mengingatkannya bahwa dokter itu baik. Dia orang yang baik._

"Halo Gray! Apa itu benar kau?"

"**..." **

_Gray mengangguk dengan perlahan._

"Oh.. kalian benar-benar berbeda ya! Kau lebih pendiam daripada Grey. Izinkan aku memelukmu anak muda!"

Gyutt~  
_kali ini.. untuk pertama kalinya Gray merasakan sebuah kehangatan dari pelukan. Nyaman. Aku tau ia senang. _

"**Kenapa? Kenapa kau memanggilku Gray? Bukankah aku Grey?"**

"Ohohohoo.. kalian memang satu tubuh. Tapi kalian jiwa yang berbeda Gray. Kau adalah Gray. Dan yang tadi itu Grey. Kalian berdua anak baik. Tapi kau lebih sulit mengontrol emosimu ketimbang Grey. Hei, coba lihat tanganmu ini."

"**...?"**

"Lihat kan? Ada luka. Kau tau ini karena apa? Grey bilang ini gara-gara ibu kalian memukulnya. Dan kau tau semua itu karena siapa? Itu karena ulahmu. Apa kau tak kasihan melihat tangan Grey seperti ini? Bahkan di anggota tubuhnya yang lain juga penuh bekas luka. Apa kau tak tau betapa sakit yang diakibatkan dari sebuah pukulan?"

"**Apa kau berniat menyudutkanku... paman?**_**"**_

"_Oh _bukan nak Gray. Aku hanya memberitahumu. Selama ini Grey selalu mengalah. Apa kau tak kasihan melihatnya menderita setiap hari? Kau menyanyanginya kan? Makanya kau mengasari setiap orang yang melukai perasaan Grey. Tapi setidaknya, berikan Grey kesempatan. Jangan memanjakannya. Biarkan ia mengurus masalahnya sendiri. Mau kan?"

"**Aku tidak mau. Dia itu penakut! Aku tak bisa melihatnya terluka!"**

"Tapi dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu kau membuatnya terluka secara fisik! Kalau kau menyayanginya.. berikan dia kesempatan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ok? Ingat.. kau ingin terbaik untuknya kan?"

"**... ya aku—b-baiklah.. aku akan coba.."**

"Yosh.. anak baik. Sekarang, kembalilah.."

_Saat posisiku kembali. Dokter mengusap kepalaku pelan. Ia juga mengatakan kalau terapinya sudah selesai. Aku tak perlu datang kesini lagi kecuali aku merindukannya. Dan setengah jam kemudian ibu menjemputku. Membawaku pulang kerumah. _

_Aku sempat memanggil Gray dalam benakku. Tapi Gray tak menyahutiku. Mungkin ia tengah istirahat? Mungkin._

_Dan seminggu telah terlewati, sejak saat itu Gray tak pernah muncul. Apa benar waktu itu aku hanya berhalusinasi? Apa saat itu aku gila seperti yang ibu katakan? Apa Gray yang selama ini kuajak bicara itu tidak ada? Hanya khayalanku? Entahlah. Sejak saat itu ibu jadi baik. Tak pernah menghardikku lagi. Ibu sekarang memberikanku sesuatu yang dulu sangat kuinginkan. Cinta. Aku hanya ingin cinta dan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Aku ingin dipeluk sama seperti anak-anak lain. Aku ingin merasakan bibir hangat ibu mengecup pipi kenyalku. Dan sekarang itu bukanlah impian belaka. Sekarang aku mendapatkannya. Tak ada lagi luka yang perih dan membekas. Sekarang hanya ada cinta. Terimakasih dokter.. Terimakasih Tuhan..._

"Grey.. ayo Sayang, sini biar ibu pangku dan ceritakan buku cerita kesukaanmu!"

"Hihihi.. iya bu!"

_Lihat kan. Semuanya terasa bagai mimpi yang selama ini kuimpikan. Tapi.. tetap saja, ada sesuatu yang hilang di dalam tubuhku. entah itu apa. Sampai sekarang aku tak tau apa yang hilang._

_**End of flashback..**_

"Hikk.. kuharap aku bertemu dokter itu lagi.. aku tak ingin kau menggangguku lagi.. pergi.. hikss.. huuu.. uuuu.."

"_Aku benci kau!"_

**XXX**

Ciel terlihat berdiri di depan cerminnya. Ia sibuk mengamati lehernya yang di beberapa titik penuh dengan _kiss mark_ yang membuat frustasi dirinya. Kenapa? Soalnya ini sudah malam! Ia baru selesai mandi dan sekarang saatnya makan malam. Baju apa yang harus ia kenakan yang bisa menutupi lehernyaaaa?! Gak mungkin kan ia memakai syal lagi. Bisa-bisa semua makin curiga dengannya. Dan lagi..kapan' tanda' ini akan hilang?!

"Ya Ampun Tuhannn! Apa yang harus ku lakukaaaan?! Aishhh...!" pekik Ciel mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kembali ke lemarinya dan mengobrak-ngabrik isi dari lemari besar tersebut. Tidak ada! Tidak ada baju berleher panjang! Ini bencanaaaa!

Tok! Tok!

"Tuan muda, boleh saya masuk?" terdengar suara Eric dari luar yang membuat Ciel sempat terlonjak dan bergidik ngeri.

"J—JANGAAANN! Jangan masuk!B-bicaralah! Ada apa?!" teriak Ciel dari dalam.

"Eh? Ehemm.. Nyonya menanyakan kondisi Anda. Kenapa Anda lama sekali turunnya?"tanya Eric yang dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya tentang sikap aneh sang _bocchan_.

"Ohh.. a-aku sednag mengeringkan rambut! Aku akan turun lima menit lagi!" balas Ciel tak kalah kuat.

Eric menanggapi dengan berkata 'baik'. Lalu perlahan, bunyi derap langkah kaki Eric menghilang. Ciel menghela napas lega dan kembali mengacak lemarinya. Dan tepat saat ditengah-tengah kesibukannya mencari pakaian, ponselnya berdering.

"AH! Ponsel!"

Ia langsung berlari menuju kasur _king size_'nya. Mencampakkan tubuhnya ketas kasur empuk yang membuatnya sedikit terloncat dan menangkap ponselnya.

Sebastian—_Calling_

Sebastian? Ada apa? Buat apa dia menelfon? Tumben..

"Angkat tidak ya?" bisik Ciel pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ragu harus mengangkat atau tidak. kalau di _reject _percuma juga sih. Dia kan keras kepala dan tak mau meyerah. Yasudah. Angkat saja.

"H-halo?" terdengar suara Ciel yang agak serak membuka suara dengan gugup.

"..." hening. Tak ada yang menjawab. Aneh..

"Halo? Sebastian? Ha—"

"Kau sudah tiba di London?" oh itu dia. Itu suara si keras kepala itu.

"Oh, ya. Aku dirumah sekarang. Ada apa?"

"Apa badanmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel benar-benar tak mengerti kalimat ambigu yang dilontarkan senpainya itu. Badan? Memangnya badannya kenapa?

"Ahaha.. kau ngomong apa Sebastian? Badanku tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Ciel sewajar mungkin.

"Oh ya benarkah? Lalu..." Sebastian menggantungkan kalimatnya seakan berpikir.

"...ya? Lalu apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan.. _sorry but I must say it_.."

"Ha?Ada apa? Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"..." hening. Sebastian kembali membuat Ciel penasaran akan kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya selanjutnya. Apa yang sebenarnya pria itu ingin sampaikan kepadanya?

"Sebastian! Ada apa? kau ngomong jangan gantung- gan—"

"_...your ass. How about it? Does it still hurt?_"

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

_**End of chapter 6**_

_**Hola! Saya kembali!**_

Maaf atas apdet yang sangat panjang dan lama. Soalnya saya sedang mengerjakan fic baru. Haha. Maaf jika ada yang bingung pas flashbacknya Grey. Soal butler Ciel, saya pakek(?) Eric Slingby. Tadinya mau pakek(?) Will, tapi Will terlalu jaim -_-. Oke, terimakasih sudah selalu support dan review fic saya. Saya menyayangi kalian.. DON"T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWW~~~!


	7. Chapter 7

LOVE?

**Special Thanks**:

To ALL who had read(including silent reader), review, follow and fav. my story/me! THANKYOU SO MUCH! Don't forget to always support me!

.

.

**WARN:**

TYPO yang menyelip(ALWAYS)

**MEMO:**

Chapter kali ini FULL of –PIIIP- ;D #_just guess it!_

**ENJOY!**

Sebastian—_Calling_

"H-halo?" terdengar suara Ciel yang agak serak membuka suara dengan gugup.

"..." hening. Tak ada yang menjawab. Aneh..

"Halo? Sebastian? Ha—"

"Kau sudah tiba di London?" suara bariton Sebastian menggelitik telinga Ciel. Dan entah kenapa, Ciel jadi gugup sendiri. Seakan Sebastian sedang berbisik lembut ditelinganya saat ini. Dan itu.. juga membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Oh, ya. Aku dirumah sekarang. Ada apa?"

Sebastian terdengar diam sejenak sebelum membalas pertanyaan Ciel.

"Apa badanmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel benar-benar tak mengerti kalimat ambigu yang dilontarkan senpainya itu. Badan? Memangnya badannya kenapa?

"Ahaha.. kau ngomong apa Sebastian? Badanku tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Ciel sewajar mungkin.

"Oh ya benarkah? Lalu..." Sebastian menggantungkan kalimatnya seakan berpikir.

"...ya? Lalu apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan.. _sorry but I must say it_.."

"Ha?Ada apa? Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"..." hening. Sebastian kembali membuat Ciel penasaran akan kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya selanjutnya. Apa yang sebenarnya pria itu ingin sampaikan kepadanya?

"Sebastian! Ada apa? kau ngomong jangan gantung- gan—"

"_...your ass. How about it? Does it still hurt?_"

**LOVE?**

Ciel terduduk di tepi kasurnya saat ini. Peluh sebesar biji jagung jatuh dengan perlahan melalui dahinya. Ia benar-benar terkejut atas pertanyaan Sebastian yang sangat diluar dugaannya. Bagaimana bisa senpainya itu bertanya seperti itu? Apa itu artinya ia tau kejadian tadi siang? Tapi, darimana ia tau? Apa jangan-jangan.. Grey senpai yang memberitahunya?

"Ck.. haha. Ternyata benar. Pantas tadi kau—"

"...A-aku bisa jelaskan.."ucap Ciel dengan nada yang bergetar. "Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya! Ini semua hanya—"

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan? Semuanya sudah jelas Ciel! Kau telah berhubungan badan dengan GREY kan?! Kau sengaja menggodanya!" ujar Sebastian dengan tegas dan berusaha agar emosinya tak meletus. Mau bagaimanapun, Ciel pernah menjadi sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Ah, bukan pernah. Sampai sekarang pun ia sangat mencintai sosok seorang Ciel Phantomhive.

"Aku tidak menggodanya Sebas! Aku bisa jelaskan kronologi kejadiannya. Makanya, tolong dengarkan aku!" pinta Ciel.

Sebastian dapat mendengar suara bergetar Ciel yang menurutnya... 'pria itu mau menangis'. Jujur, dia paling lemah jika mendengar suara tangisan orang yang ia cintai. Bukan hanya pacar, tapi juga orangtuanya. Kalau sudah mendengar mereka menangis, pasti semua emosinya bisa runtuh dan mencair. Eh, kenapa ia tak luluh ketika Beast menangis? Tentu saja! dia terlanjur _muak_ melihat wanita jalang itu. Makanya ia tak luluh.

"Sebastian.. kau tak mau mendengarkanku?" tanya Ciel.

"Hahh.. baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan penjelasnmu.."

Dan Ciel pun mulai menceritakan kronologi kejadian yang ia alami tadi siang. Menceritakan saat Grey sengaja berkunjung ke kamarnya dengan alih-alih meminta maaf. Lalu menciumnya dengan paksa dan akhirnya memerkosanya. Eits, tentu saja Ciel tak menceritakan semuanya secara _detail_!

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku kan Sebas? Bisa dibilang.. aku diperkosa. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak menginginkan kejadian itu untuk terjadi!"

"Aku hanya berharap semua itu tak bohong dan kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jujur, aku sangat mempercayaimu Ciel. Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Dan kuharap kejadian ini tak 'kan pernah terulang lagi." Ujar Sebastian dengan suaranya yang semakin melembut.

Mendengar itu hati Ciel sangat tergugah. Ia sangat senang Sebastian masih mempercayainya seperti mereka masih menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Semua ini sangat membahagiakan dirinya. Sampai-sampai tanpa disadarinya.. setitik air mata turun dari mata kirinya.

"*sniff* Terimakasih.. terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku.. sampai saat ini. *sniff" hiks"

O-Ow! Apa itu, apa Ciel menangis?

"Eh, Ciel.. kau menangis? Serius, kau nangis ya?" tanya Sebastian yang agak kalang kabut mendengar suara isakan lemah Ciel dari seberang.

"Ahaha.. gak tau. *sniff* hanya saja aku sangat senang. Senang sekali! Hihi.. *sniff*"

"Eh? Senang bagiamana? J-Jelas-jelas kau menangis! Dan—OH! Aisshhh! Sekarang kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir Ciel! Apa tubuhmu benar-benar sa—"

"Bukannn! *sniff* Aku senang karena Sebastian sampai sekarang masih mempercayaiku. Dan entah kenapa air mataku mengalir begitu saja. *sniff* Padahal ku kira kau akan memarahiku. Hihi.. aku sempat takut tadi.. " jelas Ciel sambil tertawa.

Tanpa Ciel sadari, pernyataannya itu seakan memberikan sinyal-sinyal cinta pada sang _seme_ diseberang. Dan itu membuat jantung Sebas bagai sedang pawai besar-besaran! Kalau ia sedikit menggoda Ciel bagaimana ya reaksi Ciel? Apa ia akan marah, atau..

"Ehemm.. Ciel.." panggil Sebastian. "Hmm, ya?" sahut si pendek.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Degh! Katss!

Jantung Ciel seakan berhenti mendengar pernyataan sang _ex_-_boyfriend_ barusan. Ditelinganya, suara merdu Sebastian mampu membuat wajahnya semerah ini. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas seperti nyawanya telah dicabut. Telapak kakinya pun terasa dingin bagai berendam di baskom berisi air es. Padahal pendingin ruangan sedang tak di hidupkannya.

"A-apa apaan ini?"

"Aku sayang Ciel. Aku cinta Ciel. Aku sangat mencintaimu.." ucap Sebastian lagi. Terus berulang-ulang bagai sebuah kaset yang rusak.

"Ah, Hei! H-hentikan! Apa kau tidak capek ngomong berulang-ulang seperti itu?! Aduhhh.. Kau membuatku malu!"

"Aku mencintaimu Ciel. Aku gak capek kok. Aku senang mengatakannya berulang-ulang. Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sejak dulu sampai detik ini. Jika bisa, aku ingin kau menjadi teman hidupku nantinya. Setelah lulus SMA, aku akan bekerja keras di perusahaan ayah. Lalu meminangmu. Walau nantinya akan berat, walau orang-orang akan membenci hubungan kita, dan walau orangtuaku mencoretku dari daftar keluarga, aku akan tetap menikah denganmu. Apapun yang terjadi. Karena kau membuatku ingin terus hidup di dunia ini. Karena kau mengenaliku betapa cinta itu putih dan hangat. Kau mengajariku rasa ingin melindungi dan juga dicintai. Kau juga mencambut persepsiku kalau cinta hanyalah nafsu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin melindungi milikku yang berharaga. Yaitu kau.."

OH GOD! Ini.. benar-benar GILA! Kenapa pria ini bisa jadi se-ROMANTIS ini! Dan.. menikah? Kenapa bisa sampai sejauh itu?! Seingatnya tadi mereka berbicara tentang masalah 'tadi siang'. Tapi.. kenapa jadi menjurus ke masalah cinta? Sampai membicarakan pernikahan pula. Apa ini lamaran?!

"U-uwooww.. S-sebastian.. kau kenapa? Kau kerasukan ya? A-aku jadi merinding mendengarnya. Jangan seperti itu.. "

"Tidak Ciel. Barusan itu aku serius.."

.

.

,

Sudah satu jam lebih Ayah dan Ibu Ciel menunggu kedatangan sang putra tercinta untuk makan malam bersama, Ciel masih tak menampakkan dirinya. Tadi katanya tunggu lima menit lagi. Tapi nyatanya apa?! Semua hidangan sudah mendingin sekarang.

"Kenapa Ciel belum turun? Memangnya dia sedang melakukan apa dikamarnya Eric?" tanya Rachel agak kesal.

"Maaf nyonya, saya juga tidak tau. Saya tak diizinkan masuk ke kamarnya tadi." jawab Eric yang berdiri di samping meja makan.

"Sabar Sayang, mungkin ia tertidur karena kelelahan. Atau.. ada hal lain yang dikerjakannya." Ujar Vincent membantu menenangkan sang istri.

"Iya iya.. Eric, coba kau lihat Ciel lagi. Kali ini jika ia melarangmu masuk, bilang saja ini perintah dariku. Kasihan anak itu, nanti kalau sakit bagaimana.."

"Baik.."

Setelah membungkuk memberi hormat untuk pamit, Eric pun keluar dari ruang makan menuju kamar Ciel di lantai dua. Sesekali ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot dengan jari telunjuknya. Kini ia pun tiba di depan pintu kamar Ciel.

Sejenak ia terdiam untuk mengumpulkan rasa _confident'_nya dan kemudian mengetuk pintu bercat putih di depannya.

Terketuk, jika telinganya tak menangkap secara samar-samar suara sang tuang muda yang sepertinya tengah menelfon itu.

"Hentikan Sebas! Itu sudah cukup! Iya.. hmm.. oke-oke.. sekali ini saja ya! J-jangan tertawa!"

Ehemm.. a-aku.. aku juga mencintaimu.. hmm.. ya aku akan makan. iya.. bye.."

Oh as-ta-ga! Barusan itu apa? Apa itu artinya tuan mudanya kini sudah punya kekasih? Wajar sih jika sudah punya. Tuan mudanya kini kan sudah SMA. Tapi, tadi itu sepertinya ia menyebut Se.. Sebas ya kalau tidak salah dengar tadi? Kenapa seperti nama laki-laki? Eh, tunggu. Tadi itu dia termasuk sedang menguping kan? Oh Tuhan! Kenapa ia bertindak seperti itu? Apa itu termasuk melanggar kode etik seorang _butler_?

'_M-maafkan aku tuan muda'_

.

.

Ehemm.. a-aku.. aku juga mencintaimu.. hmm.. ya aku akan makan. iya.. bye.." ucap Ciel deg-degan. Setelah itu ia langsung menekan tombol merah di layar ponselnya. Dipegangnya dadanya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang ponsel. Oh.. jantungnya saat ini masih berdetak tak karuan. Dan, eumm.. yang tadi itu.. apa artinya mereka balikan? Ahhh! Entahlah! Yang jelas kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Dia tau, kalau saja hubungan ini diketahui oleh orangtuanya, pasti semuanya akan _END_! Dia juga tau kalau nantinya mereka memang akan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih jauh lagi, ada kemungkinan orangtuanya akan mencoretnya dari daftar keluarga Phantomhive. Masa bodoh! itu kan hanya perumapamaan. Yang jelas, saat ini ia tidak ingin melepas kesempatan emas ini seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Maaf jika kali ini ia egois.

"Sebastian..."

Oh! Ia ingin cepat-cepat musim panas berakhir dan kembali ke sekolah. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan masuk klub memanah lagi. Dan itu artinya.. ia bisa melihat wajah tampan nan memesona sang pangeran miliknya lagi setiap saat.. aduhh.. jatuh cinta itu merepotkan ya?

"Tok. Tok. Tok."

Suara ketukan pintu yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Ciel keluar dari lamunannya. Tunggu, BAJU!

"Tuan, nyonya menyuruh saya untuk masuk ke kamar Anda.."

"T-TIDAK BISAA! Aku sedang berpakaian. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan turun. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan turun!" teriak Ciel dari dalam kamarnya. Eric yang mendengar itu sedikit percaya juga. Soalnya tadi kan tuan mudanya itu sedang telfonan. Mungkin belum sempat paki baju tadi.

"Baiklah, saya akan tunggu di sini.."

Dan Eric pun dengan setia menunggu sang _bocchan_ di depan pintu kamar. Tentunya, dengan pikiran yang terus menerka-nerka siapa sosok yang menelfon sang _bocchan_.

Oke, kita tinggalkan Eric dengan fantasi liarnya(?). Di dalam kamar, Ciel sibuk mengobrak-ngabrik lemarinya. Membuat seluruh pakaiannya bertebaran(?) hingga ke lantai dan kasurnya. Dan setelah lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Ciel keluar dengan _sweater_ merah dengan –AKHIRNYA!- kerah tinggi menutupi leher. Mau badan entar keringatan gapapa deh. Yang penting 'tanda menyebalkan' itu tak terlihat.

Cklek.

Eric sedikit '_shock'_ melihat pakaian yang di kenakan sang _bocchan'_nya. Sebuah _sweater_ .. di tengah musim panas?

"Ehemm.. err, maaf _bocchan _apa Anda tidak kepanasan? Maksud saya.. pakaian yang Anda kenakan.."

"Aku tau.. tak usah di hiraukan. Aku merasa hari sedikit dingin malam ini. itu saja." jawab Ciel se-meyakinkan mungkin.

"_O-Okay_.. Sa, mari.. saya antarkan ke ruang makan.."

**XXX**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang begitu _surprising_ bagi Sebastian. Pertama, ia mengetahui kalau Beast hamil dan memutuskannya. Kedua, ia dihadiahkan dengan pernyataan Grey yang mengatakan kalau ia dan Ciel melakukan seks. Dan yang ketiga, _the last and absolutely shocking is.. _DIA balikan sama CIEL! _Heck yeah_! _It's a joy for him_! Ini.. Ini bagai meraih sebuah mimpi yang sangat kau harap untuk kau dapatkan! Dan.. _GOD_! Dia mendapatkan mimpi itu! Rasanya benar-benar _AMAZING! _Bahkan ia tak tau apa ia bisa tidur malam ini atau tidak. Karena.. dirinya kini tengah meletup-letup bagai sebuah _popcorn_ yang di selimuti manisnya gula! Oh _Goodddd_! Rasanya ingin melompat ke dalam jurang karena mati kesenangan!

"Ya ampun, kapan terakhir kali aku seperti ini ya? Gak bisa tidur.."

Dan begitulah Sebastian. Sedari tadi ia hanya tergolek di atas kasurnya dengan kedua mata yang terbuka sambil memeluk bantal guling. Ia sebenarnya sudah mengantuk, tapi matanya tak mau untuk menutup! Bahkan ia sudah menghitung anak domba sampai hitungan ke seribu! Err.. _well_, aku tau itu kedengaran _lebay_. Tapi, yah.. ia hanya menghitung sampai hitungan ke dua ratus kok. Dan berhenti ketika ia lupa sampai hitungan ke berapa ia telah menghitung. Itu semua karena ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Ciel. Sedang apa dia? Apa yang ia kerjakan? Sudah tidur? Apa ia memikirkan dirinya? Apa ia sudah tidur dengan benar? Sudah cuci muka? Gosok gigi? Oh God, Sebby.. kau terlalu berlebihan sampai memikirkan sedetail itu.

Drrt. Drrt.

Ponsel si manik _cherry _bergetar di bawah bantalnya. Dengan segera ia menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah bantal dan menarik ponsel berlayar lebar itu keluar. Segera ia menekan tombol kunci di sisi kanan ponsel dan menyeret layar ponsel.

_1 message_

Ia mendapati satu pesan masuk yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Segera ia membuka pesan itu dan sedetik kemudian.. ia tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar.

"_Sudah tidur? Aku gak bisa tidur.. ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau harus tanggung jawab Sebas!"_

Gyaaaaa~~! Manis banget Ciel! Kau membuat seorang Sebastian Michaelis _nosebleed_!

"Tuhannn! Anak ini ya.. minta tanggung jawab he? Oke akan kuberikan pertanggung jawabanku! Heheee.."

Sebastian menggerakkan jari-jari kurusnya dengan lincah pada layar sentuh ponselnya. Dan selama itu pula ia tak hentinya menyengir. Entah apa yang ia balas untuk sang kekasih. Yang jelas, setelah ia mengirim pesan balasannya dan menerima balasan balik dari Ciel..

"_PERVERTTTTTT! _"_

"Pffttt.. hahahahaaa! Ciel.. Ciel.. tapi kau mencintai seorang _pervert _ini kan?"

Dan setelah itu, Sebastian menerima banyak pesan berisi omelan dan ocehan Ciel yang segunung. Mau membalas? Percuma.. Ciel gak akan berhenti ngomel. Lebih baik tidur dan memimpikan sang uke di sana_. Ahh~ semoga malam ini Tuhan mengizinkanku mimpi 'kotor' dengan Ciel.._

Ckckck.. _Pervert_! Kau memang seorang _pervert_ Sebastian!

**XXX**

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu Ciel berada di London. Dan sudah dua minggu pula hubungannya dengan Sebastian berjalan. Dan (lagi) sejak malam itu, Sebastian tak hentinya mengirimi pesan ataupun mms yang membuatnya senang, kesal, juga kalang kabut! Bagaimana tidak?Apa ia-Sebastian- harus mengirimi fotonya yang sedang mandi segala? _Hello_~! Pamer tubuh _six-pack_ mu ya? dan.. apakah ia-_again,it's Sebby_- harus mengiriminya pesan singakt setiap detik? Dan menelfonnya setiap ia lama membalas pesan? Oh _God.._ ya ya.. Ciel tau kalau sang seme benar-benar mencintainya begitu dalam. Tapi.. ini berlebihan! Bahkan orangtuanya sempat curiga karean ponsel Ciel terus bergetar setiap saat. Sang ibunda meyakini kalau Ciel sudah punya pacar dan _well_, Ciel menyangkalnya! Kenapa? entahlah.. mungkin ia terlalu malu jika ibu—ah tidak, orangtuanya mengetahui kalau ia sudah berpacaran. Itu artinya ia sudah dewasa kan? Sementara baginya, dirinya itu masih anak-anak. Dikatain dewasa.. terdengar sedikit aneh + menggelikan. _Well_, padahal nyatanya ia telah melakukan seks beberapa kali. _Then_, apa itu bisa dikatakan kau masih anak-anak Ciel?

Drrt. Drrt. Drr. Drrrt.

Ponselnya bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini bukan pesan, melainkan sebuah telfon! Dan itu bergetar tepat di tengah acara sarapan pagi bersama orangtuanya! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Drrt. Drrrrrrrrt.

Dan nyatanya, Ciel tak dapat melakukan apa-apa kecuali menatap layar ponselnya. Sebastian. begitu yang tertera di layar.

"Ciel? Kau tak mau mengangkat 'itu' nak?" tanya sang ibunda yang duduk di seberangnya. Ciel sempat menatap ke arah ibundanya itu sebelum ia pamit untuk menyudahi sarapannya.

Trak—

"Eumm.. aku selesai. Aku akan mengangkatnya di luar. Permisi, ibu ayah.."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ciel pun berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Rachel.. sikapnya aneh. Apa itu pacarnya yang menelfon?" Vincent buka suara.

"Entahlah. Kurasa ia.. syukurlah kalau ia sudah punya pacar. Hihiii.. Tapi kenapa harus di tutup tutupi ya?"

.

.

"APAAA! K-kau mau ke tempatku? Ke LONDON?!"

"Ia, aku kangen. Liburan musim panas sebentar lagi berakhir. Aku memikirkan untuk mengahabiskan sisa dua hari musim panas ini bersamamu di London. Di sana kan tidak ada yang mengenali kita. Dan yang terpenting, tidak ada si PENGACAU!" jelas Sebastian dengan penuh penekanan pada kata pengacau. Kalain tentu tau kan siapa 'pengacau' yang ia maksud?

"_NO! It's a big NO _Sebas! Kau tau kan, di sini ada orangtuaku. Kalau hubungan kita di ketahui bagaimana? Kau mau menghancurkan hidupku ya? Aku gak mau. Lebih baik kau tetap di Jepang!" tolak Ciel.

"Kenapa? oh ayolah Ciel. Kita kan sama sama laki-laki. Orang tuamu pasti tak menyadari hubungan kita. Walaupun di sadaripun bagiku tak masalah sih. Malah aku senang. Ah balik lagi ke topik utama. Maksudku, kita kan bisa berpura-pura menjadi seorang teman! Bilang saja kalau aku temanmu. Dan aku ke sana untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas. Kemudian kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari kediaman orang tuamu dan kita bisa berduaan! Mudah kan? _It's easy darl'!_"

Benar juga. _Acting_, begitu? Jujur, ia juga rindu dengan sang pacar. Ingin ketemu juga. Dua hari ya.. setelah itu.. balik ke Jepang berdua?

Katss—

Seketika wajah Ciel memerah. _Blushing_! Ia terlalu malu untuk memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti berdua. Dan semua ini kedengaran seperti _honeymoon!_ Oh _God_!

"T-terserah kalau begitu. Kau boleh datang. Tapi ingat.. jangan bersikap aneh selama kita di sekitar kediaman ataupun bersama orangtuaku. Karena aku gak mau.. kita pisah lagi.."

Katssss!

Kini giliran sang seme yang kesem-sem(?) _blushing_ ria dengan pernyataan sang uke di seberang. Ternyata Ciel juga mencintainya seperti ia mencintai sosok imut itu! Aaaaa~! Kalau begini semakin ingin cepat bertemu!

"Oh astaga Ciel! Kau membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang nakal denganmu! Well, kita tak bisa lakukan itu sekarang. Tapi nanti PASTI aku akan melakukannya! Tunggulah Sayang.. beberapa jam lagi aku akan tiba di London. Setibanya di sana aku akan menghubungimu! Oke, aku mencintaimu CIEL!"

"Iya.. EH-?! Tunggu, melakukan hal nakal? M-maksudmu apa Seb—"

Tuut. Tuuut.

Panggilan di putus dari seberang.

"Ugghhh! Benar-benar ya! ck.. tapi aku tak bisa menyangkal kalau aku mencintainya. Ah! Tuhan! Kenapa dia harus se-_pervert_ ituuuu?!" pekik Ciel mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sementara itu, Ciel tak menyadari kalau seseorang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraannya.

**XXX**

Ciel terlihat tengah duduk di _lobby_ _airport_ sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tampak sesekali ia mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa bosan menunggu sang kekasih yang belum tiba juga. Yaiyalah! Jelas-jelas Sebastian bilang ia akan tiba di London pukul tiga sore. Tapi ia malah datang satu jam lebih cepat dari jadwal kedatangan Sebas! Alhasil, Ciel pun hanya mampu duduk berdampingan dengan sang _butler_ dengan wajah kusut + bosannya.

"Arghh! Lama kaliiii!"rengek Ciel menurunkan topi koboinya ke wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya tertutupi oleh topi.

"Bukankah saya sudah mengingatkan kalau Tuan akan bosan jika datang lebih awal?" ucap Eric yang di tengah kegiatan membaca korannya.

"Bodoh ah! Aku hanya takut telat menjemputnya. Ck, aku gak nyangka bakalan sebosan iniiiii..~" jawab Ciel menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke marmer di bawahnya. Ck, tingkah Ciel sungguh seperti anak-anak saat ini. jika Sebastian melihatnya, pasti ia akan tertawa dan mencubit gemas pipi Ciel.

"Sabar Tuan muda. Tinggal lima menit lagi kok."

"Iya..! Tapi bagiku lima menit itu bagai lima ratus abad! Ugh! Lebih baik kau pergi belikan aku minum! Ini perintah!" kesal Ciel masih dengan wajah yang tertutup topi. Eric mengiyakan dan dengan langkah santainya ia pun pergi entah kemana untuk mencari minum untuk sang tuan muda yang tingkahnya makin kayak anak-anak.

.

.

Ciel tak menyangka kalau ia akan di tinggalkan selama ini oleh Eric. Padahal kan ia hanya minta di belikan minuman. Memangnya di sekitar sini gak ada ya yang menjual minuman. Dan lagi.. ini sudah pukul tiga lewat satu menit. Berarti sudah enam menit Eric meninggalkannya. Lalu, mana Sebastian?

Drrt. Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt.

"Ah! Halo!" pekik Ciel gembira saat mengetahui sang pacar menelfonnya.

"Ciel, aku sudah tiba. Kau dimana?"

"Syukurlah kau tiba dengan selamat! Aku di lobby-C. Kau bisa menemukanku? Apa perlu aku yang ke sana?" tanya Ciel yang hendak beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Tidak perlu! Kau tunggu saja. Aku akan segera ke sana. Tunggu ya Sayang.." ucap Sebastian dengan suara lembutnya yang khas. Tentu saja itu membuat Ciel nge-_blush_!

"Eumm.. iya, baiklah. Cepat.." balas Ciel yang kemudian menekan tombol merah di layar ponselnya. Dan kini, hati Ciel begitu gembira. Sangat gembira dan deg-degan. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Sebastian. bukan apa-apa. Biasanya kan hanya bertemu dengan status berteman, tapi sekarang berbeda. Mereka akan bertemu sebagai sepasang kekasih. Gak kebayang deh deg-degan'nya gimana. Yang jelas, ia ingin bertemu walau lebih banyak rasa malu yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ciel duduk manis di bangkunya sambil menunggu Sebastian tiba di hadapannya. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya dengan kepala yang menunduk untuk meghilangkan rasa gugup yang kini menggerayanginya. Dan kegiatannya berhenti saat ia melihat sepasang sepatu hitam yang terpampang di hadapannya saat ini.

"Eh!" Ciel terkejut. Ia pun langsung menaikkan kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok pria tinggi dengan kacamata besar berwarna hitam berdiri menjulang di hadapannya sambil menyeringai.

"Sebastian? Kau Sebastian?" tanya Ciel ragu + takut-takut.

Dan sosok itu pun menurunkan kacamatanya dan menaikkan topi hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Menurutmu ini siapa, hmm?" ucap sosok itu. Ciel benar-benar terkejut karena suara itu adalah suara Sebastian yang sangat ia kenali. Tapi, kenapa Sebastian jadi seperti ini? Dia.. dia seperti seorang aktor! Ciel tak pernah menyangka Sebastian sekeren ini jika tak memakai pakaian seragam sekolah. Ahh.. pantas Beast jatuh hati pada sosok Sebstian. Bahkan.. dia sendiri juga jatuh hati pada sosok di depannya saat ini. Ingin memeluknya, tapi.. bagaimana kalau Eric tiba-tiba datang dan mendapatai dirinya tengah berpelukan dengan Sebastian?

"Ne, kau kenapa Ciel? Terpesona melihat ketampananku he?" goda Sebastian menepuk pelan kepala Ciel yang tertutupi oleh topi dengan majalah yang ia gulung di tangan kanannya. Wajah Ciel merona. Ia menatap wajah Sebas dengan pandangan yang Sebastian dan author(?) pun tak mengerti. Dan ketika tersadar, ia langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Hmm.. sampai sebegitunya ya melihatku. Ckck.." ucap Sebas. Pria yang mengenakan dalaman bercorak zebra dan _cardigan_ hitam sepaha dengan tangan yang di gulung itu pun memilih mengambil bangku kosong di samping sang kekasih yang sepertinya salting. Sebastian berdehem kecil saat sebelum ia memagut tangan Ciel yang terkulai di paha Ciel. Ciel yang sedari tadi memalingkan wajahnya menoleh menatap sosok berkacamata di sampingnya.

"Sebas..." panggil Ciel pelan.

"Boleh 'kan? Aku hanya menggenggam tanganmu lo." ujar Sebastian yang sibuk menatap orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka. Ciel hanya terdiam. Tak ada niat untuk melepas tangannya yang di genggam oleh sosok tampan di sampingnya. Dan saat ini, Ciel hanya berharap Eric datang lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin menikmati detik-detik tangannya di genggam oleh tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu lebih lama lagi.

Hampir sepeluh menit mereka duduk sambil diam-diaman dengan tangan yang saling berpagutan. Selama itu pula orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tak hentinya menatap ke arah mereka. Eits! Bukan karena melihat dua pria ini saling menggenggam tangan ya! Tapi karena Sebastian! Entah itu perempuan ataupun laki-laki, anak-anak ataupun dewasa, semua mata tertuju pada Sebastian! Kenapa sih? Itu sangat mengganggu! Kenapa? Karena Ciel merasa orang-orang itu akan merebut Sebastian darinya. _Well_, lagian kenapa Sebastian harus setampan itu! Pasti mereka yang melirik Sebastian mengira pria itu adalah seorang aktor ataupun penyanyi atau apalah!

Tep.

Tak lama Eric pun tiba di hadapan mereka dengan sekantong plastik putih berisi dua botol minuman dan tatapan yang _shock_ . _Bocchan'_nya.. dengan seorang pria yang tak ia kenal tengah bergandengan tangan? Ditambah lagi.. kenyataannya mereka sama sama PRIA!

"E-Eric! Eh, Err.. S-Sebas!" gugup Ciel sambil berusaha melepas tangannya yang di genggam Sebastian. Tentu saja, dengan perasaan sedikit kesal Sebastian melepaskan tangan Ciel dan menatap tajam sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka -padahal sedari tadi ia memperhatikan sosok Eric di balik kacamata hitamnya dari kejauhan-. Tapi ia kan tidak menyangka kalau sosok yang tengah berdiri _shock _dihapannya saat ini kenalan Ciel.

"_Bocchan_? Apa dia orang yang Anda tunggu sedari tadi?" tanya Eric yang masih terkejut. Ciel tersenyum paksa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal.

"Ahahaha.. _w-well_.. Ya! Dia temanku. Kenalkan dia Sebastian Michaeils. Sebas, dia _butler _pribadiku. Eric Slingby." Ucap Ciel memperkenalkan kedua sosok itu. Sebastian pun beranjak dari duduknya. Ternyata, Eric sedikit lebih pendek dari tinggi tubuhnya.

"Sebastian Michaelis.." senyum Sebastian melepas kacamata hitamnya. Dan dengan wajah tak senang, Eric menjawab.

"Eric Slingby.."

Ciel yang melihat _kalau semakin lama mereka bersalaman akan terjadi hal buruk_ pun langsung menarik lengan Sebastian. Membuat Sebastian menoleh kearah Ciel dan melepas tangannya dari tangan Eric yang bersalaman dengannya. Ciel kemudian segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan mengetik beberapa kalimat. Kemudian Ciel menarik lengan Sebastian kembali dan menunjukkan ponselnya ke Sebastian.

"_Kau dengar' kan, dia butlerku! Gawat kalau kita bersikap terlalu 'dekat' di sekitarnya. Bisa-bisa ia mencurigai kita. Lebih baik kita bersikap wajar. Anggap aku ini bukan pacarmu dan kita hanya seorang TEMAN! Kumohon ingat itu! Tunggulah sampai besok. Setelah itu aku janji kau bebas bermesaraan denganku! Ok?"_

Begitulah yang tertulis. Sebas mengangguk dan kemudian berpaling lagi pada Eric yang mengamati tindak tanduk mereka dengan tatapan curiga. Sedetik kemudian, si iris _crimmson _tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit menjadi garis.

"Hmm.. halo? Senang berkenalan denganmu. _Mind if you help me to bring my luggage?_"

**XXX**

Sedan hitam itu berhenti di pelataran mansion keluarga Phantomhive. Sang pengemudi yang bukan lain adalah Eric langsung turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Ciel dan tamu sang _bocchan, _Sebastian Michaelis.

"Terimakasih.." senyum Sebastian pada Eric yang berdiri di samping mobil. Sementara Eric tak membalas. Hanya mengamati sosok Sebastian dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Walau ia mencurigai Sebastian, tidak mungkin ia memperlakukannya dengan tidak sopan, karena pria itu adalah tamu! Teman Tuan mudanya.

"Eric tolong bawakan koper Sebastian. Kamarnya di mana? Biar aku yang antarkan dia.." bisik Ciel pada Eric.

"Di lantai satu, kamar dekat ruang baca." Jawab Eric.

Ciel mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada Eric. Setelah itu dengan cepat Ciel pun menghampiri Sebastian yang tengah mengamati halaman kediaman Ciel yang penuh dengan pepohonan rindang dan taman bunga.

"Sebas.. ayo ke dalam.." ujar Ciel yang membuat Sebastian menoleh kearah pria imut di sampingnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Ohya, halamanmu penuh dengan tumbuhan ya?"

"Ya.. itu semua karena ibuku. Ibuku terkadang ikut menata taman dengan penata kebun. Kenapa?" tanya Ciel seraya membuka pintu besar di hadapan mereka.

"Benarkah? Hebat! _Well_.. tidak ada aku hanya penasaran. Hei, bisa aku bertemu dengan orangtuamu?" tanya Sebastian berjalan lebih merapat ke arah Ciel. Dan itu membuat kulit tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Err.. Sebas, merasa tidak kalau kita semakin.. berdempetan?" ucap Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebastian tersenyum tipis dan memberi sedikit jarak pada mereka.

"Hahaaa.. maaf. Aku hanya tidak tahan ingin dekat denganmu. Tapi.. oke, aku akan menahannya sekuat tenaga! Sesuai janjimu, setelah kita HANYA berdua.. aku bebas bermesraan denganmu!"

Ciel terdiam sesaat kemudian menyikut lengan Sebastian.

"Ya ya ya.. terserah. Ahya, sebentar lagi makan malam. Orang tua ku sedang pergi saat ini dan akan pulang saat makan malam. Kau bisa bertemu mereka setelah itu." jelas Ciel.

"Oh, Oke.. kuharap mereka mau menerimaku.."

Tep.

Mereka pun tiba tepat di depan kamar Sebastian. Ciel pun membuka pintu kamar dan aroma mawar yang lembut menguar menginvasi rongga hidung Sebastian maupun Ciel.

"Kuharap kau suka kamarnya. Sebentar lagi Eric akan tiba membawakan kopermu ke sini. Jika butuh sesuatu tekan tombol di dekat lemari itu. Dan kalau kau ingin bersamaku.. kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel yang selesai memberi penjelasan pada Sebastian.

Sebastian mengangguk dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Aku tau kok, menghubungimu kan.. _darl'_?"

Ciel blushing. Mereka yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar pun terlihat aneh ketika mereka hanya saling tatap-tatapan tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

"Err.. eumm, baiklah sepertinya aku harus ke kamarku sekarang. Kalau tidak, akan ada yang mencurigai kita." Ucap Ciel hendak beranjak keluar kamar. Namun tiba-tiba dengan segera Sebastian meraih tangan Ciel hingga pria setinggi dadanya itu menoleh melihatnya.

"Eumm.. di sini.. tidak ada CCTV kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"CCTV? Tidak ada. CCTV hanya ada di luar. Kenapa?" tanya Ciel balik dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sedetik setelah Ciel menjawab pertanyaan Sebas, sosok berambut raven itu pun menyeringai.

"Hmm.. bagus kalau begitu."

"Memangnya kena—"

Greeep! Cup!

Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel, membuat tubuh pria imut itu merapat kearahnya. Sebuah kecupan diberikan oleh Sebastian. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan kecil yang mampu membuat Ciel sedikit berkeringat + blushing. Namun pada akhirnya Ciel harus mempererat rematan tangannya pada bahu Sebastian saat lidah pria itu mulai menggelitik rongga mulutnya. Ciel sedikit berjinjit untuk dapat menyamakan posisinya -paling tidak sedikit- dengan lelaki yang menciuminya saat ini. Tangan kanan Sebastian dengan setia menopang dagu Ciel dengan ibu jarinya, sementara tangan satunya memeluk pinggul Ciel.

"Hnn!"

Ciel tau, Kalau ini terus d lanjutkan, bisa gawat jadinya. Apalagi pasti Eric akan segera tiba di kamar sebentar lagi. Makanya, walau ciuman ini sungguh memabukkannya, mau tak mau ia harus melepaskan ciuman ini.

Pluk—

Ciel mendorong dada bidang Sebastian dengan halus. Kemudian menatap pria dengan manik _cherry _yang menawan itu dengan wajah _blushing_ dan nafas yang sedikit memburu.

"M-maaf. Aku takut Eric melihat kita. Aku ke atas ya? Kau bisa menonton kalau kau bosan.." ucap Ciel seraya tersenyum lembut pada sosok Sebastian yang terus mengamati wajah merona sang kekasih.

Kemudian Sebastian tersenyum,

"Hmm, aku mengerti kok. Iya, sampai jumpa saat makan malam Ciel."

Dan Ciel pun keluar dengan wajah merona dan jantung yang tak henti berdegup kencang.

**XXX**

_**End of chapter 7**_

**Yoo~ **saya kembali dengan membawa Chapter FULL dengan SebaxCiel! Ini dia yang paling saya tunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya bisa buat mereka _kisu_! Hehe. Ini benar-benar aneh, saya ngebuat setting waktu satu hari untuk tiga chapter? Kelamaan ya waktunya? Haha.. Dan, kali ini tidak ada Grey yang selalu jailin Ciel. mau bagaimana lagi, di dorm tidak ada seorangpun saat itu. gak mungkin saya buat dia bicara-bicara sendiri macam orang gila kan? Haha. Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan itu. Soal liburan, mereka bakal kemana ya ntar _honeymoon-_coret-!? saya juga lagi bingung mikirannya. ada yang punya ide?

**YOSH!**Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan ngikutin fic saya ini. saya tau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. _But, Thankyou so much! _ ALWAYS, **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

LOVE?

**Special Thanks**:

To ALL who had read(including silent reader), review, follow and fav. my story/me! THANKYOU SO MUCH! Don't forget to always support me!

.

.

**WARN:**

TYPO yang menyelip(ALWAYS)

**REVIEW(Sorry baru sekarang#PLAK)**

**Fetwelve: saya setuju. Pengganggu itu penting dalam hubungan percintaan. Hohoo~ ini uda apdet. Thx for the review! U R Gr8! #PLAK**

**Shikakukouki777: bukan kamu aja. saya mungkin bakalan jadi bubur~ mas bro Sebby emang tampan, buat saya pengen nge-exmaine tubuh'nya #PLAK hoho~ Thx for the review! U R Gr8! #PLAK**

**Siapa aja boleh: ohoho~ kamu bisa temukan semua jawabannya di chap ini. soal –piip-, saya ingin buat tapi ntaran aja biar kalian tetep menanti fic ini. ohohoo~ Thx for the review! U R Gr8! #PLAK**

** .Micha007: ahaha iya. Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chap ini. Thx for the review! U R Gr8! #PLAK (Maaf kalau nama kamu jadi kepotong gitu. saya gak tau apa yang salah. pas di ketik trus di save nama kamu jadi tinggal 'Micha007' hontou ni gomen!)**

**C'Joker Masquerade: ohoho~ gapapa. Dulu HP saya juga begitu kok. Seiring perkembangan jaman HP saya pindah kasta juga~ *PLAK*ahaha.. saya juga suka! XD iya. Ini uda saya apdet. Eits, saya masih muda lo~ baru aja sweet seventeen XD Thx for the review! U R Gr8! #PLAK**

**ENJOY!**

Phantomhive _Mansion.._

_Eric's POV_

"Eric tolong bawakan koper Sebastian. Kamarnya di mana? Biar aku yang antarkan dia.."

"Di lantai satu, kamar dekat ruang baca."

Dan setelah itu _bocchan_ tersenyum dan beranjak menuju sosok jangkung di tengah pelataran yang sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Aku menghela napas panjang dan segera menutup pintu mobil. Berjalan menuju bagasi mobil dan menurunkan koper milik tamu tersebut. Dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat pria berambut raven itu berjalan berdampingan dengan _bocchan_. Senyumnya, entah itu senyuman atau seringai, juga tatapannya, yang jelas ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikap pria itu terhadap _bocchan_. Apalagi di bandara mereka ku pergoki saling bergandengan tangan. Ini kedengaran aneh. Tapi, aku patut mencurigai pria bernama Sebastian itu. Eh? Sebastian? Sepertinya.. aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

Blam!

Pintu bagasi tertutup dengan debaman yang cukup kuat. Dan tanpa buang waktu, aku segera melangkahkan kaki'ku untuk masuk ke dalam mansion. Kugerek dengan pelan koper berwarna abu-abu itu. Bersama dengan langkah kaki'ku yang sengaja tak kuperintahkan untuk berjalan dengan cepat, dalam benakku aku terus menerka-nerka 'hubungan' seperti apa yang ada di antara tuan muda Ciel dan Sebastian itu?

Tunggu! Sebastian? Bastian? Sebas? Ah! Benar! Sebas! Kali ini aku benar-benar yakin, pasti pria yang berbicara di telfon dengan _bocchan_ itu pria itu! Sebastian Michaelis!

Tap. Grek. Tap. Grek. Ta—p...

"..."

Diam. Seakan mataku tersihir, fokus pandanganku terpaku pada pemandangan di depanku. Perlahan tanpa ingin menimbulkan suara sekecilpun aku berjalan mundur dari ambang pintu. Cukup bagiku melihat 'mereka' berpegangan tangan. Tapi kali ini, aku tak akan tinggal diam. Melihat sosok orang yang palingku hormati dicium oleh seorang pria tepat di hadapanku.. aku tak akan tinggal diam. Sebastian Michaelis. Kau dalam pengawasanku.

_End of Eric's POV_

**XXX**

Shaaa—

Cucuran air mengalir dari keran. Dengan tangan mungilnya Ciel membasuh wajahnya dengan air . Lalu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah basahnya pada kaca di hadapannya.

Set—

Disentuhnya bibir merah mudanya. Ah.. tadi, dia berciuman dengan Sebastian. Bahkan, sampai saat ini bibirnya masih terasa panas. Seakan bibirnya masih di pagut gemas oleh bibir lembab milik Sebastian. Bagaimana ya? Ciuman.. kenapa bisa begitu memabukkan?

Geleng geleng!

"Oh Ciel! Kau mulai mesum! Ini semua akibat Sebastian si _Beast of H_! Sadarrrrrrrr!"

Plak!

"Ouch! shhh.. sakit.." pekik Ciel saat tanpa sadar tangannya menampar wajahnya sendiri. Ciel pun mematikan keran dan beranjak keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Dengan wajah yang masih terlihat basah, Ciel melemparkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap pada langit langit kamar. Tak lama matanya beralih pada jam dinding di atas meja riasnya.

"Baru jam 5? Dua jam lagi? Tuhannn! Tolong percepat waktu!"

Bruk!

Ciel membanting kepalanya pada bantal empuk yang menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Di tutupnya matanya. Sempat terlintas di benaknya_, 'Padahal kami satu atap sekarang. Tapi, kenapa terasa sangat jauh?' _ckck.. ada yang lagi jatuh cinta!

Mungkin.. tidur lebih baik untuk membunuh waktu ya?

"Hah, kalau begitu aku tidur saja!"

.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Kriett— Cklek.

Pintu kamar Ciel terlihat terbuka lalu kembali tertutup. Seorang pria berambut raven tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum lebar di wajah tirusnya.

"Wow.. ternyata dugaanku benar. Ini kamar Ciel,"

Dengan langkah yang pelan ia pun berjalan mengamati interior kamar Ciel yang disisi kiri kamar berdiri memanjang sebuah rak buku besar. Di dekatinya rak buku itu. Buku-buku dengan berbagai judul tersusun apik dan rapi di rak buku.

"Ya ampun, pacarku memang Jenius. Bacaan'nya buku berat semua. Bahkan aku tak mengerti apa isi buku berjudul aneh ini. Hebat.." bisik Sebastian memuji sang pacar pada dirinya sendiri. Dari rak buku, ia memilih untuk berjalan mendekati kasur _king size_ di tengah kamar. Oh, lihat itu. Betapa imutnya wajah tertidur Ciel. Ah tidak, bukannya hanya saat tidur. wajah Ciel memang udah imut dari sana'nya. Hahaaa..

"Ugh! Seharusnya aku bawa tisu tadi." ujar Sebas pada dirinya sendiri sambil menjepit hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Ya ampun, bisa-bisa dia beneran _nosebleed_!

Tak puas hanya mengamati Ciel dari kejauhan, Sebastian mengambil langkah ekstrim dengan naik ke atas kasur bersprei putih itu dan ikut tidur di sebelah sang kekasih yang tidur menyamping ke arahnya.

"_God, _kenapa dia manis sekali.." lagi, Sebastian berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Mengamati wajah Ciel sedekat ini membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, tangannya jadi gatal ingin menyentuh wajah putih mulus bak porselen milik Ciel. Perlahan tangan kekarnya bergerak mendekati wajah Ciel. Namun...

'_Arghhh! Ingin menyerangnya tapi tidak mungkin! Aku harus menjaga perasaan Ciel! ' _batin Sebastian. Ia pun langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Ciel. Padahal tinggal sesenti lagi jarinya bisa menyentuh wajah lembut Ciel. Tapi di urungkannya karena janjinya pada sang kekasih. Lagipula, dia bukan tipe yang mau menyerang secara diam-diam. Apalagi... disaat sang 'target' tengah tertidur. Apa enaknya menyerang orang yang tengah tidur?

"Ingat Sebastian! Kau bisa menyentuhnya saat kalian berdua nanti! Tepati janjimu!" dan lagi, Sebastian berbisik pada dirinya. Dengan perasaan sedikit berat, Sebastian pun turun dari kasur Ciel. Lalu menatap sejenak sosok terlelap di depannya dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar sang _sleeping prince_(?).

**XXX**

Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima menit di kamar Ciel. Ia baru saja menyisir rambutnya dan kemudian Eric datang dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"_Bocchan_.. makan malam sudah siap. Ayah dan ibu Anda juga telah berada di ruang makan." lapor Eric yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Oh, baiklah. Eh, bagaimana dengan Sebastian? Apa dia juga sudah di ruang makan?" tanya Ciel melihat Eric dari dalam kaca.

"Ya, dia bahkan berbicara dengan tuan Vincent dengan sangat akrab." Balas Eric.

"Apa? Dengan ayah? Baiklah, aku segera ke bawah!" Ciel mencampakkan sisir di tangannya ke meja dan segera berlari keluar kamarnya meninggalkan Eric yang _shock_ dengan tingkah di luar kebiasaan sang tuan muda_._

Drap. Drap. Drap!

Ciel berlari menuruni tangga. Kakinya seakan tak bisa berhenti untuk berlari. Bukan apa-apa. ini mengenai ayahnya. Ayahnya itu jarang akrab dengan orang lain. Tapi, kenapa dengan Sebastian ayahnya jadi akrab begitu?! Apa yang di katakan Sebastian hingga ayahnya mau berbicara dengannya seakrab yang dikatakan Eric?

BRAK!

"Ayah!" teriak Ciel saat menerobos pintu ruang makan. Sontak semua mata tertuju pada Ciel.

"Hai Ciel.." sapa Sebastian dengan polosnya. AH! Benar! Sebastian duduk di sebelah ayahnya!

"Ada apa nak? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Vincent heran yang duduk di sebelah Sebastian.

"Err.. eumm..." sejenak Ciel menatap setiap mata yang ada di ruangan itu, termasuk Sebastian yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda iman. Ya ampun, anak itu—!

"Eumm.. t-tidak ada.." jawab Ciel pasrah.

"Ciel, kenapa kau masih di situ? Ayo sini duduk di samping ibu. Kita makan sama-sama.." ajak Rachel. Ciel pun mengangguk kaku dan berjalan menuju kursi di samping ibunya duduk. Dan kalian tau, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sebastian! Jujur ya, dia muak dengan kepolosan Sebastian! Padahal dia itu kan sama sekali gak polos! Dia itu IBLIS berwajah MALAIKAT!

"Nah, ayo lanjutkan lagi makan malammu Sebas kun! Gara-gara Ruru chan makan malammu jadi terganggu~ hihi.."

Brak!

"I-IBUUUUUUUU! S-s-sudah kubilangkan jangan panggil aku r-r-r-r-Ruru! Itu memal—"

"Ruru? Jadi nama kecil Ciel.. Ruru?" sambung Sebastian menatap bergantian Ciel dan ibunya dengan tatapan _shock._ Kemudian, Rachel menjawab..

"Hohoho~ iya, Ciel, Shieru. Ruru. manis kan? Sebenarnya tante ingin seorang anak perempuan, tapi malah muncul Ciel. Tapi gapapa, tante tetap bersyukur karena walaupun Ciel laki-laki, tapi Ciel itu mirip anak perempuan~~! Benar kan?"

"Uwaahh! M-mana mungkin! Itu semua gak mungkin! Sebas, jangan dengarkan ibu! Ibu bohong! Aku sama seka—"

"—mut. Imuuuuut! Iya, saya setuju tante! Ciel itu sangat manis dan juga imut! Ceritakan lagi tentang Ciel masih kecil tante!" ujar Sebastian sangat antusias. Bahkan, ia terlihat menggebu-gebu. Dasar..

Sementara Ciel, ia hanya mampu _blushing_ sambil merepet tak karuan karena pembicaraan ibunya dan kekasihnya. Apalagi, saat sesekali Sebastian berteriak '_imuut~_' '_manisss_~' atau '_sudahlah Ciel kau_ _kan memang imut kenapa malah menimpalinya?_'. _Gosh_, tubuhnya mungkin bisa melumer gara-gara mendengar semua pembicaraan yang menurutnya memalukan itu.

Setengah jam berlalu, acara makan malam beserta acara pembongkaran masa kecil Ciel pun sudah usai. Kini terlihat empat orang manusia yang di anugerahi wajah tampan _bak prince and princess charming_(?)itu pun terlihat tengah menikmati _dessert_ mereka.

"Oh ya, Sebastian..." terdengar suara bariton Vincent membuka pembicaraan. Ciel yang tengah menyendoki puding es krim vanilla'dengan _raspberry'_nya langsung melebarkan telinganya(?). Mana tau ada pembicaraan yang ganjil, dia jadi bisa mencuri dengar'kan? Hehe.

"Ya, paman Vincent.."

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu di New York?"tanya Vincent.

"Kuharap mereka baik. Maaf paman, saya belum ada kontak dengan mereka akhir akhir ini. Sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk dengan bisnis masing-masing."

Degh!

'_B-bisnis? Siapa? Orangtua Sebastian? J-jadi.. dia itu golongan atas juga? Gak salah sih, terlihat jelas dari penampilan fisik dan gayanya. Tapi, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?'_

"Tidak masalah Sebastian. Ohya, mengenai bisnis ibumu itu, ku dengar bisnis resor ibumu di Korea Selatan sangat di kagumi dan dilirik oleh para petinggi lo. Banyak yang ingin membeli resor milik ibumu itu, asal kau tau saja.. haha.. dan satu lagi, kudengar pelayanan dan fasilitas di resor ibumu itu sangat memuaskan! Membuatku ingin ke sana saja.. haha"

CTARRRR!

Ciel bagai di tembak petir saat mendengar cerita ayahnya itu. Resor? Maksudnya Resor yang sangat terkenal sampai ke manca negara ituuu?!

"Terimakasih paman. Ohya, aku jadi teringat sesuatu! Paman.. paman yang waktu itu datang ke acara amal di rumahku waktu umurku 3 tahun kan? Aku ingat saat ayah menyuruhku memberi salam pada paman. Saat itu perusahaan paman kan perusahaan yang paling banyak memberikan donasi pada perusahaan ayah. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Haha.."

"Wah, ternyata kau baru ingat sekarang ya? haha.."

Oh ya ampun! Jadi begini ya? Ternyata ayahnya ini mengenal Sebastian? Begitupula sebaliknya dengan Sebastian. Tapi kenapa Sebastian tidak memberitahunya dari dulu? Ck, menyebalkan!

"Ohya, Sebas kun, kau tau waktu kecil Ciel juga sering meminta Vincent untuk membawanya ikut ke rumahmu lo! Katanya dia ingi—"

Brak—!

"Ehem, aku selesai. Aku permisi." Ucap Ciel beranjak dari kursinya. Ia bahkan tak mendengar suara panggilan ibunya yang memanggil dirinya. Karena terlanjur kesal, Ciel terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan ayah, ibunya juga Sebastian. Masa bodoh. Sekarang ini dirinya merasa ditipu juga dipermalukan. Arghh! Kenapa juga ibunya jadi membongkar rahasia kecilnya pada Sebastian!

"Eh, Ciel!" panggil Sebastian. Baru saja Sebastian hendak beranjak dari kursinya untuk menyusul Ciel, namun tangan Vincent yang lebih besar darinya menahan niatnya itu.

"Biarkan saja dia. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering seperti itu."

"Iya benar. Puber kali ya? soalnya akhir-akhir ini tante juga sering melihat Ciel memegang ponselnya. Kemana-mana selaluuuu membawa ponsel. Lalu tiba-tiba pamit keluar untuk mengangkat telfon. Padahal sebelumnya gak pernah. Tante rasa dia sedang punya pacar saat ini. hoho~ " sambung Rachel. Oh _Gosh_! Dia memang punya pacar Rachel! Seandainya kau tau pacar anak kesayanganmu itu adalah Sebastian, apa yang akan kau katakan?!

"Ehemm.. oh, benarkah tante? Jadi, Ciel sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sebastian pura-pura tak tau sambil melahap buah _raspberry_ di sendok peraknya.

"Iya, menurut tante ya. Kenapa? Kau akrab dengan Ciel kan? Ah~ pasti Ciel tidak menceritakan pacarnya kepadamu ya? oh~ padahal tante ingin tau gadis seperti apa yang berhasil menjadi pacar Ciel~~!"

Kretak!

Hati Sebastian bagai terbelah dua. Gadis? Oh, dia jadi merasa bersalah pada sosok ibu Ciel. kenapa? karena kenyataannya pacar anak kesayangannya itu adalah seorang pria tulen! Yaitu dia! Sebastian Michaelis!

"Oh.. o-hahaha.. eumm, akan saya cari tau nanti siapa pacarnya Ciel. Ohya, tante, paman terimakasih atas makan malam dan _dessert _yang lezat ini. Saya pamit untuk menyusul Ciel dulu ya? Sekali lagi terimakasih!" ujar Sebastian meletakkan celemek makannya ke atas meja. Rachel meng-iyakan, sementara Vincent..

"Tunggu." Cegat Vincent.

"Ya paman Vincent?"

"Mengenai liburan kalian besok, paman boleh tau kan kalian akan liburan kemana?"

**XXX**

"Hmm... hmmm... hmmm..~" Ciel bersenandung pelan sambil bergolek memainkan ponselnya di atas kasur empuknya. Sepasang _headset_ tergantung di telinganya. Sementara tangannya terus bergerak menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk memecah bola-bola yang ada di dalam permainan yang sedang ia mainkan.

Karena keasyikan main ditambah dengar lagu, alhasil Ciel tak menyadari kehadiran Sebastian yang sedari tadi tidur di sebelahnya sambil mengamati dirinya yang tengah bermain.

"Ah, itu yang warna merah!"

"Eh, oh iya benar! Terima—EHHHH!"

Ciel langsung terlonjak dari kasurnya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran Sebastian yang tak ia sadari keberadannya. Bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Ikhh! Ngapain ke sini? Mengganggu saja..cih." omel Ciel kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Oh, sedang merajuk rupanya. Kenapa sih, kau dari tadi marah-marah terus. Seperti perempuan yang sedang dalam 'masa periodenya'saja.." ejek Sebastian mengamati wajah Ciel dari samping.

"Rrrr! Mana mungkin aku mengalami hal seperti itu! ugh! Menyingkirlah! Aku sedang tidak mood meladenimu! Sana—ikkhh!" ronta Ciel saat Sebas makin merapatkan wajahnya ke pipi kenyal Ciel.

"Hahah! Meladeni? Memang aku meminta sesuatu darimu? Hehe"

"Rrrrrrr! Sebastiannnnnnnn!" pekik Ciel menaruh perhatiannya pada pria tampan di sampingnya. Alhasil, _game_ yang ia mainkan sedari tadi dan sudah mencapai skor yang tinggi harus berakhir dengan tulisan '_game over_ 'di layar ponselnya.

"Argh! Sial! Ini gara-gara kau Sebastian! Menyebalkaaaan!"

Bruk!

Ciel membalikkan badannya dan membanting wajah tak berdosanya ke bantal yang sedari tadi menyangga kepalanya. Pemandangan itu terlihat lucu bagi Sebastian. Melihat Ciel marah itu suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Haha~!

Puk! Puk!

"Sudah sudah.. maaf deh. Aku gak tau salahku di mana. Yang jelas aku minta maaf ya _darl'_.." ucap Sebastian menepuk punggung Ciel pelan. Ciel masih tak merespon. Hanya diam bagai ia tak mendengar perkataan kekasihnya barusan.

"Oh ayolah Ciel. Kenapa masih merajuk? Nanti kucium lo! hehe" goda Sebastian yang masih setia mengamati lekuk tubuh Ciel. Dasar mesum.

"...katakan padaku. Sejak kapan kau mengenal ayahku?" ucap Ciel dari balik bantalnya. Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh? Aku.. eumm, sebenarnya sudah sangat lama. Tapi aku baru ingat saat bertemu ayahmu tadi. Selama ini aku hanya mengingatnya samar-samar. Kenapa?"

"Oh! Apa cuma itu? Apa masih ada lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Ha? Rahasia ap— _Geez, _ya ampun

Ciel. Jadi kau merajuk gara-gara hal sepele itu? Ya Tuhannn! Aku baru sadar kau itu sensitif sekali!"

"Ya aku sensitif, puas? Dan sekarang kau akan membenciku kan? Setelah mengetahui semua sikapku dan masa kecilku yang sangat memalukan." ujar Ciel masih di balik bantalnya. Kali ini Sebastian makin di buat bingung. Ia heran kenapa sikap Ciel jadi aneh begini. Padahal saat ia baru tiba di sini sikapnya manis seperti biasa.

"Apa? Benci? Kenapa aku harus benci? Ayolah Ciel, hentikan sikap kekanakanmu ini.. ayo bangkit dan kita bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik.. ayo!" ujar Sebastian yang mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Aku gak mau! Ini semua menjijikkan! Aku benci masa kecilku! Aku benci semua orang!" pekik Ciel.

Agak kesal. Sebastian berinisiatif untuk menarik lengan Ciel agar ia bangkit. Namun percuma Ciel makin berontak.

"Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku!" pekik Ciel memeluk bantalnya erat. Bahkan ia menahan dirinya agar tak terangkat oleh Sebastian dengan mencengkram sprei.

"Oke, aku akan melepaskanmu tapi dengan syarat. Berhentilah merajuk! Ini membuatku sedih! Sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah jadi aneh seperti ini. Padahal kupikir kau akan senang berada di dekatku. Tapi nyatanya apa? kau malah menghindar saat aku ingin dekat denganmu dan ya, aku mengerti itu. Tapi, yang aku herankan kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi marah begini?!" ucap Sebastian melepas genggaman tangannya pada bahu Ciel.

"Ini aneh Ciel. Hanya gara-gara masalah sepele itu? _God_! Seharusnya kau bisa langsung tanya ke aku baik-baik. Tidak seperti ini sayangku Ciel!"

"..." diam. Ciel masih dengan posisi telungkupnya tak berkutik. Sementara Sebas, ia terlihat sangat emosional sekali malam itu. Bahkan manik _cherry_'nya terlihat berkabut.

"Hahhhhh... baiklah. Bagaimana kalau ku balik pertanyaannya. Apa setelah semua yang terjadi dan kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri tentang aku, kau akan membenciku?"

"..." diam. Apa?! Apa dia bisu mendadak eh?!

"Oke, kalau begitu kuanggap itu berarti kau membenciku. Sekarang aku mengerti. Maaf telah mengganggu malammu Ciel. Selamat mal—"

"Jangan pergi! M-maaf. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku Sebastian!" akhirnya setelah lama menunggu suara Ciel keluar juga. Bahkan ia bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya dengan wajah berlinang air mata dan kerah baju yang sedikit turun mengekspos bahu mulusnya.

Sebastian yang melihat wajah Ciel menangis di hadapannya langsung tergerak hatinya untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Cih, aku membuatmu menangis.. " ujar Sebastian mengusap sayang kepala kelabu Ciel. Ciel yang direngkuh oleh Sebas hanya mampu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sebas yang menguarkan aroma maskulinnya yang khas. Tuhan.. wanginya benar-benar lembut dan menenangkan..

"Jangan merajuk lagi ya? Jika ada masalah bicarkan padaku. Berjanjilah. " ucap Sebastian menyelipkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Ciel ke telinganya. Ciel mengangguk lemah masih dengan keadaan menunduk.

"Bagus.. itu baru namanya pacarku!"

Cup.

Sebastian mengecup dahi Ciel yang tertutup poni. Terus mengecupnya ke ubun-ubun. Lalu pindah ke telinganya. Ehem, jujur ya, sebenarnya dari tadi Sebastian itu menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyentuh Ciel. Tapi bagaimana ini? Dirinya sudah benar-benar tak tahan lagi untuk menyentuh Ciel! Apalagi dengan keadaan Ciel yang sedang seperti ini! Kenapa pula bahunya harus terekspos seperti ituuuu! Menggoda iman saja!

"Maafkan aku Ciel.." ujar Sebastian yang melanjutkan perjalanan bibirnya(?) untuk mengecup tengkuk Ciel. Semakin turun hingga keleher dan bahu mungil Ciel.

"S-Sebas.. jangan! Nngg—H-Hentikan.. kalau lakukan di sini berbahaya.." ujar Ciel mendorong dada Sebastian pelan agar menjauh dari bahunya. Dan sesuai keinginan Ciel, Sebastian pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap wajah Ciel yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Berbahaya? Kalau begitu kita lakukan di kamar mandi." Ujar Sebastian dengan polosnya.

"A-APAAA! M-mana m-m-mungkin! Kau meracau Sebas! Kau janji tidak akan menyentuhku sebelum kita benar-benar berdua kan?" ujar Ciel menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sang kekasih.

"Iya aku tau! Tapi.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu lagi! Aku akan menghapus seluruh jejak yang di tinggalkan Grey pada tubuhmu! Lagian sekarang ini kita kan berdua!" omel Sebastian. Tampaknya ia benar-benar niat ingin menyerang Ciel saat ini juga. Terlihat jelas dari nafasnya yang mulai memburu dan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Ap— OH _GOD!_ Tapi kan ini di rumah! Ada ayah, ibu juga Eric dan para _maid_ juga _butler_ juga yang lainnya! Kalau mereka lewat kamar dan mendengar suara-suara aneh keluar dari kamarku bisa-bisa aku akan mati!"

"Kita sumpal saja mulutmu dengan kain. Pasti tidak akan dengar. Lagian kita kan melakukannya di kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin ada yang dengar. Ayolah sayang!"

"APAAA?! Sebastian... kau.. seperti hewan buas! Mengerikan! Kenapa hal aneh seperti itu bisa terpikir olehmu?! Kau benar-benar mesum!"

"Tapi kau mencintai si mesum ini kan? Ayolah... ku mohon Ciel! Sebentaaaar saja, ya?" mohon Sebastian. Ciel yang wajahnya sedari tadi sudah memerah jadi makin memerah mendengar permohonan aneh Sebastian.

"Tidak mau juga? Ayolah..! Bagaimana kalau kita langsungke '_main course_' saja! tidak usah basa-basi? Bagaimana? Ini penawaran terakhirku lo! Ayolah Ciel!"

"_GOD_! Cukup Sebastian! Aku tau tingkat kemesumanmu itu diatas rata-rata orang awam! Tapi, tak bisakah kau tahan sampai kita BENAR-BENAR berdua? Kau ingin membuatku menangis lagi?"

"Ya! Aku ingin melihatmu menangis nanti saat kita melakukannya! Wajah menangismu membuatku makin tera— ah, eh.. maaf aku terlalu keterlaluan. Baiklah, akan ku tahan. Maaf.." ujar Sebastian saat di tatapnya wajah sendu Ciel yang berhasil menjatuhkan _mood_'nya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengerti." Ucap Ciel melepas tangan Sebastian yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggulnya.

"Hmm.. ya. eumm.. aku.. aku akan ke kamarku sekarang. Besok kita berangkat jam 10. Jangan telat bangun ya?" ujar Sebastian. Ciel tersenyum dan mengangguk. Perlahan Sebastian pun turun dari kasur Ciel dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar Ciel. Namun saat tepat ia hendak memutar kenop pintu, Ciel yang entah sejak kapan turun dari kasurnya menarik lengan kemejanya. Sebastian pun berbalik.

"Sini, menunduklah sedikit. Aku mau bisik sesuatu.." pinta Ciel. Sebastian pun menunduk dan memberikan telinganya pada Ciel.

"Aku mencintaimu _Mr. Pervert_!" bisik Ciel di telinga Sebastian. Dan ketika Sebastian hendak menaikkan kembali badannya, tangan Ciel menangkup wajah tirusnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup bibir lembab Sebastian dengan lembut.

"Heh, ciumanmu boleh juga. Bisa lakukan sekali lagi?"

"Hmm~, pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk memukulmu Sebas!" ujar Ciel dengan sarkartis dan _deathglare _yang siap mengudara(?).

"Err.. ya ya maafkan aku. ehee.. sampai besok Ciel. Jangan lupa memimpikanku ya~!"

"Bodoh!" sahut Ciel saat pintunya di tutup oleh Sebastian.

**XXX**

Ciel baru saja terbangun pagi itu. Bahkan ia masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya. Mencoba bermalas-malasan di pagi itu walau ia tau dalam dua jam lagi ia akan berangkat pergi liburan dengan kekasihnya. Beragam _planning _telah ia siapkan di benaknya. Tapi, sepertinya ia harus meng-_cancel_ semua rencananya itu saat ini.

Tok. Tok!

"_Bocchan_ saya masuk.."

Ciel langsung mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasurnya. Dan pintu terbuka menampakkan wajah datar Eric yang tampak mencurigakan hari ini.

"Ada apa? Bicaralah.."

Eric sempat terdiam sejenak seakan ragu untuk menyampaikan pesan yang harus ia beritahukan pada sosok tuan mudanya. Namun, ini adalah sebuah perintah dari tuan Vincent. Ia harus mengatakannya.

"Tadi malam.. ibunda Sebastian..."

**CKLEK!**

"Sebastian!" Ciel berlari menerobos kamar Sebastian di lantai satu. Di lihatnya pria itu duduk di tepi kasur dengan posisi badan sedikit membungkuk.

"Ciel.." balas Sebastian dengan lirihan pelan. Walau dalam keadaan sedih seperti ini, Sebastian masih menyempatkan tersenyum. Ciel berjalan makin dekat dan langsung merengkuh tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Ia sempat menatap wajah Sebastian sekilas sebelum ia memeluk pria itu. Mata pria itu sembab dan sedikit memerah. Itu makin meyakinkan Ciel kalau sejak malam tadi Sebastian menangis.

"Aku turut berduka.." bisik Ciel dalam rengkuhannya. Dan dengan begitu tangis Sebastian makin memecah. Ia balas merengkuh Ciel dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu mungil Ciel.

Bagi Ciel, ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia melihat Sebastian menangis. Jika seperti ini ia terlihat begitu lemah. Tapi itu wajar. Ditinggalkan oleh salah satu orang yang paling berharga bagi kita akan sangat menyakitkan. Ciel paham itu. Dan entah kenapa, ia ikut menangis.

.

.

.

Perjalanan liburan mereka harus tertunda karena malam tadi tepat pukul dua ibunda Sebastian, Irene Diaz meninggal dunia. Berita tersebar sangat cepat hingga semua orang tau akan berita duka ini. Kini Ciel dan Sebastian juga ayah dan ibu Ciel sedang berada di dalam pesawat pribadi keluarga Ciel menuju New York. Sebastian terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya. Matanya masih terlihat sembab. Ciel ingin sekali menghibur sosok kekasihnya, tapi... bagaimana?

Gyut.

Ciel meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sebastian. Sebastian pun menoleh ke samping untuk menatap sosok yang kini menggenggam tangannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin ibumu akan masuk surga dan bahagia di sana. Bukan hanya kau saja yang berduka. Tapi seluruh dunia. Semua orang yang mengenal ibumu. Bahkan teman kita. Juga.. aku."

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan nanar. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca lagi. Ia beruntung punya pacar seperti Ciel. Seandainya ibunya masih ada, ia ingin sekali memperkenalkan Ciel pada ibunya. Walau ia tak tau akan bagaimana reaksi ibunya, yang jelas ia menyesal tak memperkenalkan Ciel pada ibunya sejak awal. Ia juga menyesal karena selama ini selalu jarang pulang ke New York. Atau selalu jarang menelfon keluarganya. Padahal nyatanya, selama ini ia rindu akan keluarganya. Ia menyesal akan semua itu.

"Ciel.. aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan seperti ibu.."

Dan Sebastian merengkuh tubuh Ciel dengan erat. Ciel balas memeluknya dengan senang hati. Ia senang mendengar kata kata itu keluar dari mulut Sebastian. Ya, sesuai keinginan kekasihnya itu, ia tak akan pergi. Tak akan seperti ibunya Sebastian..

"Un. Aku janji.."

**XXX**

Suasana berkabung makin terasa berat saat makin banyaknya para pelayat berpakaian serba hitam mendatangi kediaman keluarga Sebastian. Terlihat sekali kalau keluarga Sebastian sangat sedih dan terpukul karena kepergian Irene yang tiba-tiba. Padahal Irene dalam keadaan sehat saat itu.

Dari sana Ciel juga dapat melihat betapa banyak teman ibu Sebastian selama ini. Mulai dari orang orang kalangan bangsawan sampai kalangan berstatus sosial biasa. Bahkan banyak juga teman Sebastian datang melayat. Dan satu di antaranya, ada Grey senpai yang datang bersama keluarganya.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka nantinya. Apa Sebastian akan menghiraukan Grey? entahlah. Untuk yang satu itu akan ia tanyakan pada Sebastian setelah acara ini usai.

"Ciel..?" Ciel sungguh terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal membuyarkan lamunannya sedari tadi. Itu Grey senpai yang sekarang berdiri dekat dengannya.

"G-Grey senpai?" ucap Ciel terkejut.

"Hnn.. bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Ciel terlihat terdiam sejenak seakan menimbang sesuatu dalam benaknya. Berulang kali juga ia melihat ke arah Sebastian yang berdiri di samping sebuah altar dengan beragam rangkaian bunga dan sebuah bingkai foto besar di tengahnya. Ia takut Sebastian akan marah jika mengetahui dia tengah berdua dengan Grey. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tak ingin membuat Sebastian khawatir.

"M-Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Kalau mau bicara disini saja.." ujar Ciel kaku. Kini Grey tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa. Jujur, Ciel cukup di buat gelisah karena sikap senpai'nya itu. Bagaimana ya, ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Oh, baiklah. Kita bisa bicara di sekolah nanti. Ohya, kau sendrian?" tanya Grey ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding disamping Ciel bersandar.

"Tidak, itu di sana ayah dan ibuku." Tunjuk Ciel pada kedua sosok orangtuanya yang tengah berada di sebrang dengan keluarga Sebastian. "Senpai juga dengan keluarga senpai 'kan?"

"Un. Kau sudah melihat mereka ya? Bagaimana? Menurutmu aku mirip siapa?"

"...ibu senpai?" jawab Ciel ragu. Mendengar jawaban polos Ciel, Grey langsung berusaha membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan lengannya. Tidak sopan kan kalau ia tertawa di saat seperti ini.

"Pfft! Ehem.. kau orang pertama yang bilang kalau aku mirip ibuku. _Well_, sejujurnya aku kurang suka itu. Aku ingin terlihat seperti ayahku."ujar Grey. Ciel terlihat diam tak berminat untuk menanggapi. Saat ini ia ingin berada di samping kekasihnya di sana. Bukan di samping orang yang telah memerkosanya. Sejak 'kejadian' itu, ia jadi merasa tidak nyaman jika dekat dengan senpainya itu. Mau bersikap biasa pun jadi sulit. Tapi..di 'hari' itu juga ada sesuatu yang ganjal. Sesuautu yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Ne, Ciel.. kau memiliki mata yang indah seperti ibumu ya? Wajahmu juga terlihat begitu mirip dengan ayahmu.. beruntungnya~"

"Hmm.. terimakasih. Err.. senpai, aku harus bergabung dengan orangtuaku. Jadi..aku permisi."pamit Ciel. Grey mengiyakan dengan berat hati. Sementara pandangannya terpaku pada punggung kecil Ciel yang semakin lama menghilang ditelan kerumunan manusia. Matanya makin menyipit tatkala manik silvernya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia puja berdiri di samping sosok rival yang paling ia benci. Apalagi saat sosok bermanik _crimson _itu menatap 'Ciel-nya' dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang dalam duka yang tengah ia rasakan. Dan lagi, ia tau kalau Ciel akan kembali pada Sebastian. Selalu dan selamanya. Makanya, ia akan terus mengamati Ciel dimanapun sosok itu berada. Ia akan terus mengawasi dengan ribuan pasang matanya.

"_I'll always watching you, Ciel.."_

.

.

_End of Chapter 8_

A/N: Beast of H=Hentai. #PLAK

Gomen telat update! Berhubung liburan, saya jadi makin malas. #PLAK#. Dan entah kenapa fic ini jadi makin aneh jalan ceritanya –menurut saya-. Awalnya mau buat liburan, tapi berhubung saya masih ingin membuat Sebby makin gregetan buat ngedapetin tubuh seorang Ciel Phantomhive, jadinya saya batalkan liburan mereka! Hoho~

Oke, sekian dulu. Sabar ya menantikan chapter 9 dan fic saya lainnya! Always keep support and REVIEW! ^o^


	9. Chapter 9

LOVE?

**Special Thanks**:

To ALL who had read(including silent reader), review, follow and fav. my story/me! THANKYOU SO MUCH! Don't forget to always support me!

.

.

**WARN:**

TYPO yang menyelip(ALWAYS) and a 'lil bit spicy(?) scene ;9 (for this chapter)

**REVIEW(Sorry baru sekarang#PLAK)**

**fetwelve: haha, walau dia sosok paling mesum tapi tetep aja, saya nosebleed ngeliat anak itu xD ini udah apdet! thanks dah review U R GR8! ^^**

**AkuNoMeshitsukai: iya, tapi kali ini penantian panjangnya buat ngelakuin 'itu' terbayarkan kok! Ehehe, ini udah apdet. Demi kamu lo! #PLAK soalnya sama, saya paling benci dibuat menunggu. thanks dah review U R GR8! ^^**

**C'Joker Masquerade: 'main course' itu kalo dalam dunia kuliner kalo gak salah*PLAK* menu utama. Jadi, yang dimaksud Sebby dia mau langsung ke 'menu utama' aja sama Ciel. semoga kamu paham. Paham lah.. uda sering kan ya baca genre Yaoi? #PLAK uda apdet thanks dah review U R GR8! ^^**

**mariashine87: haha, kita lita saja nanti.. terimakasih! ^^ thanks dah review U R GR8! ^^**

**ENJOY**

"_I'll always watching you, Ciel.."_

.

.

.

Sekarang tepat pukul 11 malam. Satu jam yang lalu acara pelayatan selesai. Cukup lama memang, dikarenakan banyaknya pelayat yang berdatangan. Dan sejam yang lalu pula orangtua Ciel langsung balik ke London dengan pesawat pribadi mereka. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ciel? Kali ini Ciel lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama sang kekasih. Tentu saja ia tak mengatakan alasan tadi ke orangtanya. Dia hanya bilang begini, '_Lusa liburan musim panas berakhir. Lebih baik aku tetap di sini dan kembali ke Tokyo bersama Sebastian.'_ jelas kan? Dan tentu saja ibunya meng-iyakan permintaan anak semata wayangnya itu. Soal perlengkapan sekolah juga seragam, semua itu akan dikirim dari London ke mansion keluarga Michaelis besok. _Easy, rite?_

Dan kini Sebastian tengah duduk di pinggir kasur _king size_'nya menghadap keluar jendela yang terbalut tirai putih transparan. Matanya dimanjakan dengan sebuah labirin dari semak yang ditata sangat rapi dan jenius. Jenius? tentu. Bayangkan, hanya karena semak itu, kau bisa terjebak di dalamnya. Itu membuktikan betapa hebatnya sang pembuat labirn itu, walau ia hanya seorang tukang kebun yang di sewa ayahnya dengan biaya mahal.

Tok. Tok.

"Sebastian, ini aku."

Suara Ciel yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat si raven yang tengah melamun sedikit bergidik. Malam-malam begini, Ciel datang ke kamarnya? Mau apa? Apa anak itu tidak pernah 'belajar'?

Tok. Tok!

"Hei, kau di—Cklek!

Ciel sedikit terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang saat Sebastian membuka pintu di depannya. Tidak terlalu lebar. Bahkan Ciel hanya bisa mengintip manik _crimson_ Sebastian yang menyala di balik pintu. Dan entah kenapa, Ciel jadi takut plus gugup.

"... ada apa Ciel?" suara berat Sebastian terdengar seperti berbisik. Ciel makin gugup di buatnya, bahkan ia jadi lupa tujuannya menemui Sebastian untuk apa. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin tau kondisi Sebastian. _Simple'_nya, khawatir.

"Eh.. ngg.. eumm.. a-a..ah!K-ku- kurasa aku tidur sambil jalan tadi. Haha.. eumm, ngg..maaf. Kau bisa kembali ke dalam. _Well_, _oyasumi_! " jawab Ciel gugup. Ciel hendak beranjak dari depan kamar Sebastian saat itu. Namun, langkahnya di cegat oleh Sebastian dengan memanggil nama pria itu dengan suara yang.. entahlah. Pokoknya suara itu mampu membuat Ciel luluh dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap sang kekasih yang berjarak 1 meter darinya. Perlahan, bibir Sebastian terbuka..

"...temani aku..."

.

.

Berada berdua di kamar Sebastian yang cukup besar dan hanya ditemani suara TV yang menyala, ampuh membuat jantung seorang Ciel Phantomhive berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia bahkan merasa kalau suara degupan jantungnya dapat terdengar keluar oleh Sebastian yang menjadikan paha'nya jadi alas kepala pria raven itu. Apalagi, saat ini Sebastian hanya memakai jubah mandinya. GILA! Apa dibalik semua ini ia punya 'niat' tertentu! Ah tidak, dia kan memang sudah memakai jubah mandinya itu dari tadi.

"H-hei.. apa kau mau terus-terusan pakai jubah mandimu itu? Pakailah sesuatu yang lebih.. sopan.." ujar Ciel. Ia mati-matian untuk tidak melihat wajah Sebastian dari tadi. Ia terus melihat kearah layar TV _flat_ di depannya dengan wajah _blushing_.

"Ngg? Kenapa? Lagian yang lihat hanya kamu 'kan Ciel? Mana dari tubuhku ini yang belum pernah kau lihat, ha? Coba beritahu aku.."

"EHHHH?! _Geez, _bahkan ditengah tengah duka seperti ini kau masih bisa berpikiran kotor seperti itu! Kau tidak sedih apa ibumu meninggal? Ohya, aku lupa ya kalau kau sudah nangis satu harian bahkan sejak kemarin malam." Omel Ciel panjang lebar. Kini terlihat air muka Sebastian berubah. Ia bahkan bangkit dari posisi manjanya(?). Dan itu sempat membuat Ciel berpikir kalau pria itu marah.

"Kau marah Sebas?" tanya Ciel ragu. Sebastian tak menjawab. "Hei, ayolah jawab aku! Kau marah ya? K-kalau iya, aku minta ma—"

"Apa? Aku mau pipis.."

JLEB! JLEB! KABOOOOM!

Cklek!

Pintu yang awalnya dikira Ciel adalah pintu keluar, eh.. ternyata pintu kamar mandi. Benar-benar ya si Sebas itu! Padahal tadi ia sempat benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tapi nyatanya apa! Mau pipis? Bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu dengan wajah polos nan datarnya! Menyebalkan!

"Hiii.. RAGGGGHHHHHHHH!" pekik Ciel mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara Sebastian, ia menyeringai gaje sambil _pee_ di kamar mandinya.

**XXX**

Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota menghiasi wajah _flat _Grey yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil disampingnya. Ia seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Padahal sedari tadi ibunya mengajaknya bicara.

"—lalu kapan kau akan masuk sekolah, nak?"

Sama seperti tadi. Ia tak menjawab. Saat ibunya memanggilnya beberapa kali, ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya dan menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan jawaban yang singkat.

"Lusa."

Ibu Grey terlihat sedikit murung karena sedari tadi Grey bertingkah aneh. Dan entah kenapa, ia jadi ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Grey, apa terjadi sesuatu? Padahal ini pertama kalinya kita berkumpul sejak dua tahun lalu. Biasanya kau akan gembira, tapi kali ini kau terlihat.. dingin."

"Bukan urusan ibu. Aku memang dingin. Ibu saja yang mudah tertipu dengan _acting_'ku selama i—"

"GREY CHARLES! JAGA SOPAN SANTUNMU ANAK MUDA!" teriakan ayah Grey yang cukup kuat mampu membuat Grey terdiam dan terkejut. Ia memang sangat jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya ini, dan baru kali ini juga ia melihat ayahnya marah. Mengerikan memang. Tapi, buat apa dia membela ibu yang selama ini selalu tak mengakui'nya!

"Apa karena lama tinggal di Tokyo kau jadi lupa sopan santun, huh?! Kau pikir dengan siapa kau bicara? APA DENGAN TEMANMU?!" ayah Grey kembali mengomel. Jujur, dia muak mendengar ocehan orangtua ini! Rasanya ingin melompat keluar dari mobil!

"Sudah _dear.. _mungkin ia sedang tidak _mood_ hari ini. Jangan memarahinya lagi.. fokuslah menyetir."

'Cih, _Damn_!' batin pun mengambil _headset_ yang tersimpan di dalam kantong jas hitamnya dan kemudian langsung memakainya. Memutar sebuah lagu bergenre Rock dengan nada yang kuat memekakkan telinga. Tapi baginya, suara bicara ibunya lebih memekakkan telinga daripada suara lagu yang sedang ia putar. Entah kenapa, ia jadi sangat begitu membenci ibunya. Kalau saja ia tak dikabarkan akan kepergian ibu Sebastian yang mendadak, ia pasti tak akan ke New York.

**XXX**

Sebastian baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia juga sudah mengganti jubah mandinya dengan kaos abu-abu berlengan pendek dan celana tidur berwarna putih dengan motif garis garis. Dan yang ia dapati adalah sosok Ciel yang tengah duduk bersila diatas kasurnya sambil menatap layar TV dengan serius. Senyum mengembang di wajah tirus nan tampan si pemilik manik _crimson_.

"Ugh.. nonton apa? serius sekali *Cup*"

Ciel sedikit 'ugh' saat kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba naik ke kasur dan mengecup puncak kepalanya yang di lanjutkan dengan duduk di sampingnya sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Ikhh.. tiba-tiba. Itu, film'nya seru. Kau sih, tadi nonton berita terus, aku ketinggalan setengah cerita jadinya!" omel Ciel mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan itu sangat.. _CUTE_! Huwaa~

"Beli kaset aja, kok susah. Atau download aja kalau kau sabar menunggu. Tapi aku yakin kau itu tidak sabaran.." ujar Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel dan menggenggamnya.

"Ya, kau tau aku itu tidak sabaran. Tapi anehnya kau selalu membuatku sabar menghadapi tingkahmu yang bermacam-macam..."

Mendengar jawaban polos Ciel, Sebastian dibuat tertawa karenanya. Hanya dengan berada di samping Ciel mampu membuat dirinya melupakan berbagai masalah yang tengah ia hadapi. Bagaimana ya? Tingkah Ciel selalu mampu membuatnya tertawa atau tersenyum. Tidak seperti orang orang yang pernah ia kencani. Ciel itu berbeda. Ia spesial. Ia sulit ditakhlukkan, makanya dia itu menarik.

"Ne, Ciel.. kau tau apa yang ada di pikiranku dari tadi?" Ciel menoleh untuk menatap sang raven yang duduk disampingnya. Menatap bibirnya sejenak lalu menatap manik _crimson'_nya yang menyala.

"Bodoh! Kau pasti memikirkan hal jorok , kan? Dengan tampang seperti itu, kau itu pria yang mudah di tebak dalam seka—"

"Bukan. Kau salah." Potong Sebastian. Ciel memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "_Well_, awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu sih, hehee.."

Melihat raut ekspresi Ciel yang mulai menunjukkan perubahan, ia langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terhenti tadi dengan sedikit gugup.

"T-Tunggu! Jangan marah dulu sayang, dengarkan aku dulu.. ehemm! Sebenarnya, dari tadi aku berpikir kalau kau itu... orang yang sangat spesial."

DEGH!

Jantung Ciel bagai disentrum oleh tegangan ribuan volt! Wajahnya menge-_pink_ dengan sendirinya. Ia hanya terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sebastian. K-kenapa.. kenapa pria itu jadi berpikiran positif?! #PLAK

"M-m-m-m-maksudmu apa? Kau jatuh terpeleset dan membentur kepalamu ya saat di kamar mandi tadi?!" pekik Ciel gugup.

"Ahaha.. haa~ imutnya. Kau itu keras kepala dan itu membuatmu makin imut. Kau sulit di takhlukkan, makanya aku sangat ingin menakhlukkanmu. _Sa_, karena kita benar-benar berdua saat ini.. _may I_?"

"HAAA! M-mana mungkin! Kalau ayahmu lewat, atau _butler_mu, juga _maid_—"

"Sssstt..! Berhenti mengomel. Ini rumahku, jika memang mereka lewat dan 'mendengar' kita, akan aku atasi semuanya."

"Hee?! T-tapi tapi.."

"Apa? Kau gak mau kalau melakukannya denganku? Kau lebih suka Grey? Padahal aku melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan lo Ciel~ kau yakin gak mau?"

Ciel sempat terdiam mendengar jawaban Sebastian. Baginya ini sangat sulit plus memalukan! Sebenarnya.. dia.. dia mau. AHHH! Tidak, b-bukan itu maksudnya..

"Aaa~ kau terdiam. Kau juga mau kan? Hayoo~"

Wajah Ciel makin memerah karena perkataan Sebastian. Ditambah lagi, sosok tampan itu tengah meremat kedua bahunya dari tadi. Jantungnya pun makin berdegup kencang tak karuan. Dan entah kenapa atmosfer di ruangan itu jadi memanas. Perlahan, sebuah jawaban datang dari Ciel. Entah dia sadar apa tidak, pria berambut biru keabuan itu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah masih menge-_pink_. Dan tentu saja, sang 'serigala ' menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Saat itu kira-kira pukul 1 dini hari. Seorang butler berpakaian rapi serba hitam tengah patroli malam(?) seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di malam-malam sebelumnya. Dan saat melewati kamar sang _bocchan, _Sebastian Michaelis, telinganya samar-samar menangkap suara-suara erangan ganjil yang mampu membuatnya terdiam di tempat dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Ya ampun, tuan muda sudah dewasa.."

.

.

"Hnnn! Ahh! Haa..ah.. Sebastiannn..!"

Ciel mempererat pegangan tangannya pada lengan kokoh Sebastian yang menopang tubuhnya agar tak menimpa Ciel dibawahnya. Bulir air mata yang tak hentinya turun dari kelopak indah Ciel tak membuat Sebastian berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia malah makin semangat untuk menjamah lebih jauh tubuh yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan. Apalagi saat melihat wajah berpeluh dan bersemu Ciel juga nafasnya yang memburu seakan menahan sesuatu.. gyaaa~ Sebastian dibuat gila jadinya.

"ugh.. haaaa..aaa.. haaa.. ah.. haa.. _atsui na_.. _kimi no naka_.. haaa.. haha.."

Ciel hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kuat saat Sebastian menusuk dirinya makin dalam. Ia malu jika suara lenguhannya terdengar oleh Sebastian. Padahal, dari tadi tanpa sadar terkadang ia mendesah cukup kuat.

"Ne, Ciel.. ah.. haaa.. jangan gigit bibirmu.. ah.. nanti bibirmu luka.. aku kasihan..hnn!" ucap Sebastian di sela-sela desahan yang susah payah ia kendalikan. Ciel menggeleng pelan diikuti tubuhnya yang di buat bergerak naik turun karena gerakan pinggul Sebastian yang cukup cepat. Melihat sang kekasih yang sangat keras kepala, Sebastian berinisiatif untuk merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengemut bibir bawah Ciel dengan gemas. Sementara sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai sayang wajah Ciel agar pria itu merasa nyaman.

Cup~.

"Ah.. tuhkan. Bibirmu luka. Lebih baik gigit bibirku saja kalau kau gak mau desahanmu kedengaran.." ujar Sebastian sok serius sambil menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya sejenak.

JDUG!

"Arghh! _That's hurt darl'.._" ringis Sebastian saat lutut Ciel menyundul perut Sebastian cukup kuat.

"Makanya! Kau itu masih bisa bercanda ya di tengah tengah—argh! Lupakan! Kau membuat _mood_ku hilanggg! Kenapa sih aku harus mengiyakan bercinta denganmu?!"pekik Ciel menutup wajahnya dengan lengan tangannya. Melihat itu Sebastian sedikit kesal dibuatnya. Itu sama saja kalau Ciel terpaksa melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Kalau terpaksa.. itu sama saja dengan yang dilakukan si gila Grey itu kan?!

Polp—

"Enghh..!" desah Ciel pelan diikuti tubuhnya yang sedikit terlonjak saat Sebastian mengeluarkan miliknya dari _anal _ Ciel. Melihat itu Ciel agak terkejut juga. Jadi.. 'kegiatan' mereka sudah berakhir begitu saja? Bahkan.. ia belum..

"S-sekarang apa? Apa 'ini' sudah selesai?" tanya Ciel membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Sebastian tak mengindahkan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh kekasihnya yang tengah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam sambil memungut pakaiannya yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai.

"Hei, Sebastian! Jawab aku! Apa kita sudah selesai?" tanya Ciel lagi. Kali ini dengan nada suara yang agak tinggi. Dan Sebastian pun menoleh menatap Ciel sebentar.

"Hmm.. _mood_'ku juga sudah hilang. Kalau kau mau meneruskannya, lakukan sendiri."

CKLEK! BLAM!

Ciel dibuat tercengang dengan pernyataan juga sikap Sebastian barusan. Apa ini?

"L-lakukan sendiri?! B-b-bicara apa si gila itu..!"

Pluk—

Ciel menendang bantal guling yang ada di bawah kakinya dengan kesal ke lantai. Memangnya dia seperti wanita panggilan apa? Setelah muak dicampakkan begitu saja? Padahal Sebastian sendiri yang mati-matian membujuk dirinya untuk mau melakukan seks dengannya. Tapi..

"Cih! Apa sebenarnya salahku...?"

_Well_, pikirkan saja Ciel. Mungkin sekali-kali kau tak perlu mengomel dan membuang sikap egois juga harga dirimu yang tinggi itu saat bersama seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Khususnya.. saat kalian tengah melakukan hubungan badan, misalnya. Pfft!

**XXX**

Tanpa sadar, sang mentari sudah berada di _shift'_nya pagi itu. Eh? Pagi? Apa benar ini pagi?

Srukk—

"HAH!" Ciel terlonjak dari kasurnya saat menyadari kalau saja saat ini sudah siang. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur selama ini?! Ditambah lagi... di kamar seorang Sebastian Michaelis?!

"Ngghh.. Ciel..?"

Ciel langsung menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati sang kekasih dengan mata yang masih menyipit juga rambut yang berantakan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"A-aku ketiduran di kamarmu ya? M-maaf.." ujar Ciel merendahkan suaranya.

"Hmm.. gak masalah. Kau kan pacarku.." jawab Sebastian tersenyum manis.

Ciel sedikit menge-_pink_ saat mendengar jawaban Sebastian. Ah.. itu menyadarkan Ciel kalau saja kekasihnya itu tidak membencinya atau marah padanya. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa kalau kejadian Sebastian ngambek kemarin malam, sedikit banyak karena ulah egoisnya. Jadi..

"Ne, Sebby... kemarin.. aku.. maaf.."

"He? Maaf? Kenapa kau minta maaf sayang?" tanya Sebastian mengecup jemari Ciel yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ciel kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya yang masih tergolek di kasur.

"Kau lupa? Gara-gara aku.. semuanya berantakan. Aku bahkan menghancurkan _mood_'mu. Padahal kau kan sudah lama menanti-nanti untuk 'melakukannya'.."

Kini Sebastian benar-benar membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Menampakkan manik _crimson'_nya yang menyala merah. Dilirknya sosok Ciel yang menatapnya sedari tadi dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Jangan menatapku seintens itu. _You turn me on_.."

Degh!

Darah Ciel kembali berdesir. Jantungnya juga mulai berdetak tak karuan, apalagi saat Sebastian bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel. Juga elusan intens yang ia berikan pada paha polos Ciel yang terekspos di balik selimut. Ciel bahkan sudah bersiap dengan memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan. Dan di saat bibir mereka tinggal sesenti lagi untuk bertemu, pintu kamar Sebastian di ketuk, diikuti suara ayah Sebastian yang menggema... GAWAT!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sebastian! Kau di dalam? Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Sampai besok?! Kenapa mengunci pintu kamarmu?!"

Ckelek! Cklek! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"HAAAAH! AYAHMUU..! B-bagaimana ini Sebastian? Kalau ayahmu lihat aku di kamarmu.. bisa-bisa—"

"Sssttt! Tenanglah Ciel.. kau duduk manis di sini saja. Ayahku tidak akan curiga. Sebentar ya.. *Cup*

YA AYAH! Tunggu sebentarrrr..~"

Ciel sedikit tersentuh dengan sikap manis Sebastian yang meyakinkan dirinya dengan mengecup dahinya. Selama ini Sebastian memang selalu bersikap manis. Tapi.. kenapa ia selalu tak acuh dengan sikap manis yang pria itu berikan?

Cklek!

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya Sebas malas pada ayahnya yang sudah berstelan rapi. Ia hanya merenggangkan pintu bermaksud menyembunyikan Ciel. Ia hanya ingin memahami posisi Ciel yang saat ini gelisah.

"Ehemm.. kenapa mengunci kamarmu? Kau tidak tau para pelayan mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanya Dietrich, ayah Sebastian.

"Oh, kemarin aku begadang ayah. Aku minta maaf soal itu." bohong Sebastian. _Well_, dia sangat dekat dengan ayahnya, makanya.. cara bicaranya memang seperti sedang bicara dengan temannya sendiri. Bahkan terkadang ia sering curhat dengan ayahnya jika ayahnya itu sedang ada waktu luang. Dan yang paling luar biasa, ayahnya tau kalau Sebastian itu penyuka sesama jenis. Ia juga tau kalau anaknya itu tengah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan anak keluarga Phantomhive. Sementara ibunya, _well, _Sebastian meminta ayahnya untuk tidak menceritakan rahasianya ini dengan ibundanya. Ia tau kalau ibunya tak akan pernah merestui hubungan sesama jenisnya. Tapi, sekarang ia malah merasa menyesal tak memperkenalkan Ciel ke ibunya sejak awal. Hahhh~

"Kau yakin? Oke, abaikan. Hei, Si Phantomhive itu tidak ada di kamarnya. Apa..dia dikamarmu?" tanya ayahnya mengintrogasi. Sebastian menyeringai saat mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya yang sudah sangat ia nanti-nanti. Perlahan bibirnya bergerak..

"Menurut ayah? Itu dia di sana. Di atas kasurku.."

Krieet—

Sebastian melebarkan daun pintu kamarnya. Memberikan akses bagi ayahnya untuk melihat kondisi kamar anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Yang paling mencolok bagi Dietrich hanyalah kasur anaknya yang lusuh berantakan dan.. seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang tengah bergelung di atas kasur bersprei beludru milik anaknya.

"Oh, sekarang aku tau alasan sebenarnya kau telat bangun dan mengunci pintu kamarmu. Sekarang cepatlah bergegas. Kalau ibumu masih hidup, pasti ia akan berteriak melihat tingkah luar biasa'mu ini.."

"Hehe.. terimakasih ayah! Ayah memang yang terbaik! Ya, aku akan bergegas.. mau ke 'tempat biasa' 'kan?" cengir Sebastian pada sosok sang ayah yang hendak beranjak dari depan kamarnya.

"Ya! Asal kau tak menyakiti si Phantomhive itu. Ingat orangtuanya teman baik ayah. Ok, cepat mandi sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk menghukummu! Bangunkan juga si Phantomhive itu.."

"Yosh! _Roger sir_!"

Blam!

Sebastian segera berlari menuju kasurnya. Ciel juga segera keluar dari selimut dan segera mengambil posisi duduk yang manis untuk menyambut si raven ketika di dengarnya suara pintu ditutup.

"Hei, sudah bereskan? Tak usah khawatir dengan ayahku. Lagian, dia tau kalau kita pacaran kok."ucap Sebastian berlutut di hadapan Ciel. Ciel terperangah tak percaya.

"Ap-APA?! Se-serius? Ayahmu tau? Dia tidak marah?" tanya Ciel masih tak percaya.

"Un!" angguk Sebastian." Iya, sejak awal dia sudah tau kok. Maaf ya, tidak memberitahumu."

"Eh? I-iya tak masalah.." jawab Ciel blushing.

"Eumm.. lalu, mau lanjutkan yang 'tadi'?" tanya Sebastian menarik pinggul Ciel hingga membuatnya merapat kearahnya. Ciel tersenyum kecil dengan rajutan _pink _di wajah _chubby_nya.

"Hmm, kau mau mengecewakan ayahmu? Kau disuruh mandi 'kan? Sudah, mandi sana.. aku akan nyusul."

"_What_? Aku gak salah dengar? Kau.. mau nyusul aku mandi? Ciel, apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Sebastian tak percaya. Ciel mengangguk malu, lalu mengecup bibir Sebastian singkat.

"Anggap saja permohonan maaf'ku karena telah merusak _mood_'mu kemarin malam.." jawab Ciel turun dari kasurnya untuk memungut bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai. Sebastian, langsung memeluk tubuh _slender _kekasihnya dari belakang. Mengecup tengkuk pria berwajah _chubby_ itu sekilas dan berbisik di telinganya dengan lembut sebelum ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"_I owe you darl'.. love you so so so much.."_

**XXX**

Kini Ciel juga dua orang Michaelis yang sama sama rupawan tengah duduk menikmati secangkir kopi di sebuah cafe yang di dominasi dengan _furniture_ bermaterial kayu yang terlihat elegan. Ciel dibuat tak berkutik saat Sebastian dan ayahnya berbicara mengenai segala proyek yang ditinggalkan sang ibunda, termasuk beberapa resor juga restoran yang menjadi tanggung jawab Sebastian nantinya saat lulus sekolah. Mereka terlihat seperti seorang _client _yang sedang bernegosiasi ketimbang seorang ayah dan anak. Benar-benar _professional_.

Drrt. Drrrt.

Ponsel di saku celana Ciel bergetar. Ia segera merogoh saku celana putihnya. Ia mengira yang menelfon itu pasti ayah atau ibunya. Tapi, yang muncul adalah sebuah nomor tak dikenal yang tertera di layar sentuhnya.

Ciel ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Paling orang yang tak di kenal. Atau.. mungkin saudaranya? Bibi An? Ah, mustahil! Tapi..

"Iya ayah! Lalu bagaimana dengan kulaihku nantinya?"

"Kau bisa tunda dulu! Ini demi masa depanmu juga kok! Pokoknya kamu bla bla bla.."

...karena 'mereka' tengah berdebat, apa salahnya mengangkat panggilan itu?

"Halo?" ucap Ciel pelan. Dan setelahnya, sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal lagi-lagi terdengar. Suara yang sama saat ia tengah melamun di acara melayat kemarin.

"Ciel..."

Ya, hanya ada satu orang yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nada lembut yang terdengar dingin. Grey senpai.

Pik!

Tanpa babibubebo, Ciel langsung memutus panggilan dari senpainya itu. Ia takut.

"Eh? Ciel, kau baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Siapa yang menelfon?" kini Sebastian yang duduk di sampingnya memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada sosok sang kekasih. Ia cukup terkejut saat Ciel buru-buru langsung melempar ponselnya ke atas meja di depan mereka refleks. Bahkan Dietrich, sang ayah pun ikut menatap Ciel heran.

"B..bukan siapa-siapa.. aku baik-baik saja." ujar Ciel gugup. Sebastian tau kalau Ciel sedang berbohong. Selain dari nada suaranya, ada satu yang meyakinkan dia kalau kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan tidak baik. Tangannya bergetar.

Sebastian menggenggam tangan Ciel yang mengepal di atas paha si pemilik manik _azure_ itu. Dan benar saja, tangannya bergetar. Sebastian melirik Ciel seakan berkata -_kau-bohong_- melalui pandangan matanya. Maka Ciel pun memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

Drrrrt. Drrrt. Drrrrrrrrrrrrt.

Ponsel Ciel kembali bergetar. Kini bukan Ciel yang mengambil dan mengangkat panggilan masuk itu. Tanpa harus kuberitahu pun pasti kalian tau siapa orang tersebut.

"Biar aku yang angkat." Ucap Sebastian. Mau bilang apa lagi? Tangannya di genggam erat oleh si raven di bawah, tepatnya diatas pahanya sendiri. Lagian, lebih baik Sebastian sendiri yang mengangkat dan bicara dengan Grey. Jadi, ia tak perlu di marahi ataupun di interogasi oleh sang _crimson_ nantinya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sebastian ketus.

Beberapa detik kemudian hening. Ciel memperhatikan wajah Sebastian dari samping. Pagutan tangannya makin erat. Air mukanya juga berubah menjadi.. kesal?

Brak!

Sebastian tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Ayahnya juga Ciel terlihat terkejut melihat tingkah Sebastian yang tiba-tiba aneh itu.

"Sebas—"

"Ikut aku!"

Tanpa pamit dengan ayahnya yang masih tercengang melihat reaksi Sebastian yang emosional, ia langsung minggat dari tempatnya duduk dan menarik Ciel untuk keluar cafe. Entah kemana ia akan membawa Ciel. Yang jelas, Ciel hanya mampu memanggil sosok kekasihnya yang tak direspon apapun dan menatap bahu lebar si rambut raven dari belakang. Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa begitu kesal? Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayahnya Sebas?

Setelah cukup lama tercengang, akhirnya ayahnya itu menyeringai dan tertawa kecil. Tangannya meraih cangkir porselen di depannya dan perlahan menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada permukaan dingin cangkir berisi kafein.

"Ck, haha, anak muda..."

**XXX**

"Saat itu kami pergi ke karnaval. Kami mengunjungi berbagai stan dan kau tak akan percaya betapa imutnya wajah Ciel saat itu. Ohya, itu juga pertama kalinya Ciel pergi ke karnaval loh. Ciel sempat membuatku panik saat ia hilang. Eh ternyata dia membeli permen kapas. Sebagai hukumannya, aku mengajaknya naik _roller coaster_.

"Setelah itu.. apa ya? ohya, kami makan es krim. Ada kejadian yang menarik disana. Es krim Ciel meleleh, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk membersihkan lelehan es itu dari jemari tangan Ciel. Maka aku pun membersihkan lelehan itu dengan tisu. Ooops! Aku bohong! Nyatanya aku membersihkan lelehan itu dengan lidahku! Hahaha..!

"Oke, lanjut ya.. saat itu sebentar lagi _sunset,_ jadi aku memutuskan untuk naik bianglala untuk melihat _sunset _lebih dekat dengan Ciel. Dan didalam sana saat sampai diatas dan langit ditelan oleh oranye yang teduh, aku menciumnya. Aku juga memberikan sebuah boneka untuknya sebelum kami berada di puncak. Kau tau, lalu kami pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"_Well_, kau pasti iri kan? Aku bahkan membuat Ciel tersipu berulang kali! Hahahahahahaaa..! hahaha... haaa.. ehemm, sekarang... mau dengar cerita _the first time I slept _with_ him_? Aku yakin kau akan _horny_ mendengarnya! Hiihiiii.."

**PREK!**

Kaleng minuman yang digenggam Sebastian sedari tadi berubah bentuk menjadi abstrak (?) ketika tangan kekar Sebastian meremas botol itu dengan emosi yang masih menguasainya. Bahkan hanya dengan mengingat semua ocehan yang di semburkan oleh Grey di sebrang sana mampu membuatnya jadi makin jengkel.

Sekarang yang dibuat bingung adalah Ciel. Sedari tadi, mereka hanya diam-diaman duduk di bangku taman kota. Ditambah lagi, suasana taman yang sepi makin membuat suasana diantara mereka berdua jadi makin suram. Sebenarnya, ia mau bertanya pada sang kekasih yang duduk sedikit berjarak di sampingnya. Tapi, niatnya itu di urungkannya karena merasa takut. Apalagi barusan tadi Sebastian tiba-tiba meremas kaleng minumannya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa sih yang 'mereka' bicarakan? Kenapa juga ia harus dibawa ke tempat ini? Kenapa tidak tetap di cafe saja?

"Hei.. jawab dengan jujur. Kau.. apa kau pernah ke karnaval dengan Grey?" Sebastian bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ciel. Ciel yang mendengar pertanyaan sang kekasih yang tak ia sangka-sangka itu sedikit terkejut di buatnya. Kenapa pula pria itu bisa tau? Seingatnya ia tak pernah cerita.

"Eh? Darimana kau—"

"_Please_, jawab saja Ciel. Aku gak akan marah. Cukup bilang 'iya' kalau kau memang pernah."

"?! Ngg.. ya. Aku pernah.."

"Lalu.. benar kau diberi boneka?"

Lagi, Ciel mengangguk dan mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Sebastian dengan suara yang pelan. Sebelum Sebastian melanjutkan kepertanyaan selanjutnya yang merupakan pertanyaan paling berat untuk ia lontarkan, ia memberi jeda sejenak lalu menghela nafas berat. Ia hanya ingin tahu. Dan ia harap Ciel tidak berkata jujur untuk jawaban yang satu ini.

"_Then_.. pernahkah kau.. menyukainya?"

"..."

Diam. Setelah itu jeda yang cukup panjang tak dapat terelakkan. Ciel masih terlihat terdiam dalam tunduknya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memainkan batu kerikil yang ada di bawahnya dengan kakinya. Sedangkan Sebastian, pria itu mati-matian berdoa agar Ciel tak menjawab jawaban yang akan membuatnya sakit hati. Lalu, kalau memang yang diberikan Ciel adalah jawaban yang ia anggap tak pernah diucapkan kekasihnya itu, ia harus apa?

Geram karena Ciel sedari diam tak mejawab, Sebastian pun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Dan saat ia berhasil menoleh, seketika itu juga hatinya mencelos.

"Un. Aku pernah."

Anggukan lemah juga suara Ciel yang terdengar bergetar. Juga kenyataan kalau semua yang dikatakan Grey tadi bukanlah tipuan untuk membuatnya beradu argumen dengan Ciel. Terlebih lagi.. kenyataan kalau Ciel pernah menyukai seorang Grey Charles. Sekarang ia merasa menyesal menyuruh Ciel berkata jujur. Ah, bukan! Seharusnya ia langsung memutus panggilan Grey saja tadi! Jadi ia tak harus mengetahui kebenaran yang menyayat hati seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya? Apa itu alasan selama ini kau menolakku?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Wajahnya mengeras.

"Bukan! Kau salah! Aku menyukainya setelah kami pulang dari karnaval sore itu. Awalnya aku mencoba untuk menepis perasaanku, karena nyatanya sebenarnya aku menyukaimu! Tapi setelah melihat kau dan wanita bernama Beast itu sangat mesra dalam berbagai kesempatan, aku jadi sadar kalau yang sesungguhnya kau cintai adalah dia! Bukan ak—mmh!"

Ciel sedikit meronta saat bibir Sebastian secara tiba-tiba mengunci mulutnya dengan beringas. Menggigit bibirnya dan sesekali melumatnya tanpa perasaan. Ia tau kalau ini adalah pelampiasan amarah Sebastian. Ia tau kejadian seperti ini mungkin saja terjadi. Namun, semakin lama bibirnya ditawan, semakin dirasakannya pula bibir Sebastian yang memagut bibirnya kini berubah makin melembut. Kenapa? Apa emosinya sudah reda?

Chuu—

Sebastian melepaskan 'tawanannya'. Matanya kembali terbuka untuk menatap manik _azure_ sang kekasih yang terlihat berkabut. Wajah Ciel juga terlihat memerah saat itu. Sama dengan kondisi bibir pria itu.

"Sakit?" tanya Sebastian seraya menyeka _saliva_ yang menggantung di bibir Ciel yang memerah. Bukannya menjawab, Ciel malah terdiam masih menatap wajah tampan anak semata wayang Dietrich dengan pandangan _shock_. Dan secara tiba-tiba, Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian yang membelai wajahnya.

Pats—

"Kenapa? bahkan di tempat umum seperti ini kau— argh! Sebastian, bisa tidak sih kau sedikit lebih percaya kepadaku? Aku bahkan telah berkata jujur sesuai keinginanmu. Jadi kenapa kau marah begitu? Lagian, yang ku cintai itu cuma satu, yaitu kau!

"Grey itu bukan siapa siapa. Hanya seorang senior. Tidak lebih. Kalau aku memang menyukainya, mungkin aku sudah menerimanya sejak dulu saat ia memintaku jadi pacarnya! Aku juga tak mungkin mau melakukan seks denganmu jika aku memang tak mencintaimu! Dan mana mungkin aku menangis saat.. saat.. hiks! Kau jahattt!"

"Ciel—"

Tin! Tinnnn!

"Hei! Kaian lupa jadwal penerbangan kalian sore ini?! Cepat naik ke mobil!"

Suara Dietrich terdengar saat kaca mobil yang disetir oleh Tanaka-masih ingat kan?- diturunkan. Terlihat wajah tampan sang ayah sedikit kesal. _Well_, sebenarnya itu hanya _acting _belaka agar terlihat sedikit _cool _di depan sang anak dan calon menantu (?). Sebastian sempat melirik ke ayahnya dengan raut cemasnya, namun kemudian ia segera memfokuskan pandangannya kembali pada sosok terkasihnya yang kini terlihat tengah berdiri hendak beranjak menuju mobil sang ayah yang terparkir di seberang taman.

Saat pria berpakaian kemeja abu-abu dengan pita hitam kecil yang melilit kerah kemejanya itu memunggungi sosok dirinya yang masih terduduk diatas bangku taman, Sebastian dapat melihat Ciel'nya merelai air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ah.. pria itu benar-benar menangis. Setelah ini pasti ia tak akan mau ngobrol dengannya.

"Ciel.." panggil Sebastian berlari menghampiri kekasihnya. Tak lupa ia menggenggam tangan Ciel dengan lembut.

Set—

"Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir.."

Ciel dengan gerakan pelan menepis tangan Sebastian yang menggenggam tangannya. Mendapat perlakuan menyedihkan itu, Sebastian hanya mampu berlirih sambil berjalan ke mobil ayahnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

**XXX**

Jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang ada di benak Sebastian saat ini, maka kalian akan terkejut mendengarnya. Ditengah hubungan mereka yang mungkin saja sedang berada di ujung tanduk, ia dengan bodohnya memikirkan kejadian di kamar mandi pagi itu. Ia gak menyangka sama sekali kalau Ciel mau—ah, terlalu malu untuk membicarakannya. Apa? Kalian penasaran? Ok. Eumm.. _well_, _he(_Ciel_) sucks his(_Sebastian_) __**tralala**_(?)_._ *cough* Padahal Sebastian hanya bercanda saat menyuruh kekasih bertubuh mungilnya memanja 'aset masa depannya'. Ughhh! Setelah memikirkan semua itu ia jadi merasa sesak di bawah sana.

Plak!

Sebastian menampar wajahnya sendiri dengan cukup kuat. Berharap dengan itu pikiran kotornya jadi pergi. Tapi, setelah melihat wajah tertidur Ciel disampingnya, seluruh adegan intimnya dengan Ciel makin berkelabat di benaknya.

'_ARGGGGHHHHH! TUHAAAANNN! BUANG FANTASI LIAR INI UNTUK KALI INI SAJA TUHAN! AKU MOHOOOON—!' _pria dengan pakaian tak kalah _stylish _dengan G-Dragon itu berteriak memohon dalam hatinya sambil meremat pegangan tangannya pada pinggiran kursi yang ia duduki.

_Well_, pada akhirnya Sebastian jatuh tertidur dengan kepala terkulai lemas diatas kepala sang kekasih yang juga tengah teridur. _Congratulation_, Sebastian! Permintaanmu dikabulkan! _Yeah_, setidaknya kau tak bisa memikirkan fantasi liarmu dengan Ciel saat tidur. Kecuali jika kau bermimpi.. Pfft!

_End of Chpater 9_

Hola! Tumben kan apdetnya cepat! Berterimakasihlah pada _mood _saya yang sedang tidak banyak cincong(?) kali ini. _Well_, adegan 'itu' memang sengaja saya buat pendek. Kenapa? Lagi, kalo mau liat yang versi FULL-LENGTH' (wth)nya kalian bisa nunggu sambil duduk manis setelah chapter –piip- #PLAK# Oke, makasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. sekali lagi terimakasih banyak dan berhubung sebentar lagi puasa, saya minta maaf jika ada salah sama kalian. ^^

So, KEEP SUPPORT ME and REVIEW, PLEASE! :D


End file.
